Not Bad, Just Unfortunate
by AsAmyAsAlways
Summary: When Emily Straten witnesses the murder of her family by a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, she vows to avenge their deaths. But she never would have guessed that she'd end up working within S.H.I.E.L.D. for Hydra, alongside John Garrett and Grant Ward. Will she get the revenge she yearns for, or will a friendship blossom into something more, as she runs from her past?
1. Chapter 1 - Bahrain - 1998

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked along the sandy street in my small home town in Bahrain. Everything felt right. I had just finished my last year twelve exam and had gotten early entry into Bahrain's top University.

My family and I had only been living here for a year and a half, but it was the longest time we'd ever spent in one place, my parents being missionaries and all that. My sister, Kara, had just graduated from the same University with a degree in criminology and I couldn't wait to follow in her footsteps. We were going to have a celebration tonight.

"For our second daughter on finishing her school education _and_ with flying colours." My mum had said, pulling out a bottle of champagne.

"And for not having to pay any more school fees." My dad had added, with a mischievous grin, looking up from his paper, which had received a hit on the back of the head from my mum and a laugh from Kara and I.

I grinned at the children playing in the street and they waved at me as I passed them and walked through the gate of our house. It was made out of strong, dark, brick and had a long verandah, which wrapped around the perimeter of the house. I bounded up the steps and reached for the door handle, but frowned when I saw the door was slightly ajar.

I pushed it open and it creaked as the dark hallway came into view. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I stepped inside and squinted at the floor ahead of me, where something large lay crumpled on the runner. I hurried forward and then collapsed onto the ground beside my sister, lying dead, with a clean bullet hole right between her eyes.

"Kara. Kara!" I gasped frantically but her body remained still, her eyes wide and starring. I was about to yell out for my mum and dad when I heard shouting from the lounge room. So I reluctantly left my sister and ran down the hallway to the lounge room door. I froze in the doorway as my eyes fell on my parents, crawling away from a couple in dark suits, with guns pointed at them. The couple had a type of eagle logo on the shoulders of their suits and some kind of communications device, attached to their ears. The woman had long dark hair and the man's was short and a mousey brown, but both looked equally threatening with their backs to me.

It was then that I realised, that they weren't alone in the room. There were about twenty, or so men and women, in matching suits, all slumped in one corner. I looked closely at them. They weren't dead, but they didn't look in the greatest shape either. Some had gunshot wounds in their legs and arms, and others looked like they'd gone one-on-one with a monster truck. My attention was quickly turned back to my parents as I saw the woman from the couple put her hand up to her earpiece as if listening to someone on the other end. She then nodded at the man and they aimed their guns, more confidently at me parents. I took a step into the room and my parent's eyes locked onto mine. They looked like they were about to say something when the couple opened fire.

"No!" I screamed and the couple spun around to look at me, with a mixture of surprise and alarm written on their faces. The woman had dark brown eyes, a strong jawline and an impressive physique. The man had kind, but hard, blue eyes and a steely expression.

"What have you done!?" I yelled and pushed past them, dropping down beside my parents' sprawled bodies.

"Mummy? Daddy?" I sobbed and reached out to them, as there was a loud rumbling sound and dust started to fall from the ceiling. I looked up and saw an orange laser cutting a perfect circle in the roof. The chunk of ceiling fell to the floor, crushing the sofa and two armchairs as it went.

I watched as twenty more, men and women, in matching suits came sliding down ropes, that were dropped down into the hole. None of them batted an eyelid at me as they ran over to the pile of, what must had been their comrades, lying in the corner. They helped them to the ropes and where pulled up and out of the room.

" Time to go, Coulson." I heard the woman with dark hair say and the couple stared at me as they were lifted out of the room as well. I crawled over to the hole and my hair blew as I squinted up and saw a large helicopter hovering over the house, with the same eagle symbol painted on the bottom that was printed on the couple's suits. Around the edge of the symbol, were written the words 'Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division'.

And then, the helicopter flew off and soon the only sound was the settling dust and my sobs as I crawled back over to my parents and held them in my arms. After a few minutes a stood up and went back to the hallway, and dragged my sisters body over to where my parents lay. I wrapped my arms around them all at once and sobbed as hundreds of questions flew through my mind. 'Why? Why had my family been killed? What for?', 'Who was that couple?', 'What organisation did they work for?' and 'Why had my family – my honest, kind, missionary family been murdered?'. I held them until it became dark outside and I started to shiver – both from the cold and from the shock. My despair turned into anger and I promised myself that I would find the people who had done this and I vowed to my family that I wouldn't rest until I had avenged them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fury

By the time I called the police it was early morning. I would have done it sooner, but I was in shock and couldn't bare to let go of my family, even to call the authorities. But I finally mustered the strength to lay my family gently on the ground, walk over to the landline and call for them.

I waited in the hallway and after about twenty minutes I heard a knock on the door and I rushed forward to open it.

"Hi." I started and looked at the three policemen in the doorway. They all had dark hair and wore a navy uniform with white ties and police caps.

"Good morning, Miss." One of the policemen with a moustache greeted. "We are sorry for your loss. Can we take a look around?" he asked and I was slightly taken aback at how calm he was, as if what had happened had been no more than a burglary.

"Yes. Please." I replied and lead them into the lounge room, where the circle of concrete was still lying. I thin layer of dust had settled over everything and I could see the tiny particles floating in the early morning sun. The policemen with the moustache said something to one of his companions, who nodded and left the room, but returned a few minutes later with six more officers, carrying three body bags between them. They bent down beside my sister and parents and gently eased them into the bags.

"Where are you taking them?" I asked the policeman.

"We've organised for them to be taken to the cemetery next week for their funerals." He replied.

"Funerals." I said quietly as the reality suddenly sunk in. I was never going to see my family again. I would never talk to them, embrace them, or laugh with them. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I blinked them away. They wouldn't want me to be sad. They'd want me to stand up and fight. To not let this break me. "Don't you need to investigate and hunt down the people that did this? I can help, I know what they looked like and I know what their organisation is called…" I started.

"It's okay, Miss. It's all under control. We have a lead." The officer replied vaguely.

"You do? Who? Where are they? I can help." I said determinedly, as I watched the now occupied body bags, be carried past me and into the back of a waiting ambulance.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But that information is classified." He replied. "We have orders from our superiors to not disclose any information."

"Superiors? Who are the superiors? The Minister of Defence?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss…" the officer replied as another man came over to us.

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line." He said and handed a phone to the officer.

"Excuse me." He said and left me, standing on my own.

I was confused, why the police were withholding information from me? Why couldn't I know about their lead? They were my family after all. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching, before I snuck out of the room and down the hallway to the entrance where the officer was speaking on the phone. I managed to catch the last few moments of the conversation.  
"Yes, sir…No, sir. She doesn't know…Next week…I agree, it's best she stays away from all of this…Okay…yes…Goodbye." The officer finished and then hung up the phone. So, whoever this Director Fury was, was the policeman's superior and they didn't want me knowing about what had happened.

"Any news?" I asked, taking a step forward, as if to make it look like I had just come from the lounge room.

"Uh, no. None as of yet." He replied, slightly startled. "We're finished here. There's nothing more we need to do." He said. "The funeral will be held in Wyoming at ten o'clock next Wednesday." He added.

"America?" I asked surprised. I knew that was where I grew up, but I had no more connections to it.

"We think it'd be best if you started a new life over there." He officer replied. "It's safer there."

"What? That's it? Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like that." He replied.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked, hopelessly.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I can't help you there. But you have a seat booked on a flight to Wyoming next Tuesday. I wish you the best of luck." He replied and gave an apologetic smile before walking out the door and closing it gently behind him. Leaving me standing in the quiet hallway, all alone.


	3. Chapter 3 - Say Yes

It was the day of the funeral and it was raining. The past week had been the hardest I'd ever gone through. Staying in the house, alone everyday, eating whatever was left in the kitchen and trying to come to terms with my life now. I'd locked up the house – for what it was worth anyway and taken a taxi to the airport, where I caught my flight all the way to America and by the time I landed it was nine o'clock on the day of the funeral. So, I caught another taxi straight to the chapel.

The priest said his final prayer and then quietly left me to my thoughts. I was the only attendant and clutched at the black umbrella, pulling my black coat more tightly around me and smoothed out my black dress as I stood under the tree in the garden of the chapel and listened to the rain drumming on the lids of the three dark, wood coffins. I read again, the new marble headstones, standing in a row, for Tom, Rosette and Kara Straten, and sniffed once.

"Miss Straten." I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see a man with short, combed brown hair, smart blue eyes and five o'clock stubble, standing beside the tree.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about your loss." He said, coming over to stand beside the coffins. "I'm sorry if it's a sensitive topic, but I assume you don't know why your family was killed…or by whom?" he asked.

"I, well…uh…no." I stammered, slightly taken aback by his forwardness.

"Let me guess. The police aren't telling you anything but insist that they have orders from their superiors." He chuckle, disappointedly.

"Um, yes. How did you…" I started.

"John Garrett." He said holding out his hand. I looked at it for a moment before reaching out my own tentatively, and shaking his.

"Should I know you?" I asked.

"I'd be surprised if you did." He replied. "No, you don't know me. But I know who you are…and more importantly, who your family was." He said, looking down at the coffins. "And why they died." He added and glanced at me.

"What? How? Who?" I asked, suddenly giving him all my attention and he chuckled at my outburst.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." he said.

"What's Shield?" I asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D., Miss Straten, are the people who killed your family. Who left you all by yourself, with no answers and without any regret." He answered and my heart twisted slightly. "Now, I could help you to gain closure and put this all behind you, or, I could leave now and you'd never see me again, but you'd also never find out the truth about your family's deaths." He finished.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I work for a secret organisation that's always looking to recruit young individuals like yourself. I think you could prove to be quite the asset." He replied.

"Why should a trust you?" I asked.

"You shouldn't." he replied seriously. "Don't trust anybody, ever, especially me." he said and I frowned slightly. "Let me be clear – coming with me will be the hardest thing you've ever done. But on the other hand, no one will ever screw with you again." He finished but I wasn't completely convinced.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of truck?" I asked.

"You don't." he replied. "And besides, even if I told you it wasn't, would you believe me?" he chuckled and I had to admit that he did have a point. "Say yes." He said. "It'll be hard but fun…10 seconds and I leave for good." He added, checking his watch. "Say yes." He whispered.

"Yes." I said, my curiosity winning over. I wasn't about to miss out on possibly ,my only opportunity to find out what really happened.

"Excellent." He said and grinned, before walking away and I watched him go. After he was about ten metres from me he stopped and turned around. "Well, come on." He said and continued on towards a red truck. I looked one last time at my family before hurrying after him.

Once we reached the truck, John banged on the backdoor and I saw a boy my age jump at the noise and then climb down from inside the cabin. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a strong jaw. But opposite to his strong features he looked nervous and even a little afraid.

"This is Grant Ward." John said patting him on the back. "Just picked him up from Juvie in Plymouth. But you two can fill each other in on your backstories later." He grinned. "Climb aboard." John finished and patted the hood of the truck with the palm of his hand and Grant stared at me for a moment longer before climbing back into the backseat of the truck. I opened the passenger door and climbed up in to the seat as John started the engine.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ducks, Dogs and Buildings

"I'm gonna retire out here one day. A thousand acres of Wyoming woods and meadows already paid for." John said as he, Grant and I walked along the bank of a river. John had two, dead, ducks in his hand and a rifle slung over his shoulder. 'A good day's hunting' he'd said. I hadn't said a thing since I'd gotten into the truck, and neither had Grant for that matter and I'd guessed that neither of us knew what we were doing.

"Speak up, kids. I'm not a mind reader." John said to us.

"What if the police find us?" Grant asked and he had every right to be worried, seeing as John had broken him out of prison.

"Nobody's looking…For any of us." He replied, aiming that last sentence at me.

"So is this secret organisation near here?" I asked.

"Right now you have more pressing issues." He replied. "Like what you're gonna eat tonight."

"I-I thought that was our dinner." Grant said gesturing to the ducks as we arrived back at the truck.

"No, this is _my_ dinner." He chuckled. "I shot them, I eat them. Hell, Buddy deserves these birds more than you two do. He retrieved 'em." He said, nodding at the big brown Labrador, plodding along beside us. "Out here, kids, if you want something, you have to earn it. From here on out, you earn everything." He finished and handed a hiking pack to Grant. "You want a warm place to sleep, you make it. You want something to eat, you kill it." he finished and started towards the door.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't be serious. I don't have anything." I said, standing in front of him.

"Th-this isn't fair." Grant stammered, joining me. "If you'd have told me, I-I'd have brought tools or food…"

"Stop blaming me for your own failures! Makes me not like you." John said threateningly and took a step towards us and I took a hurried one back. "You want it easy? Go back to Juvie, or Bahrain and confirm what people believe that you two are worthless and weak." He said and I felt my blood begin to boil. "I'll tell you what – I'll leave Buddy here. You take care of him, maybe he'll take care of you." He finished and opened the door to the truck. "I'll be back in a couple of months. Either you'll be here or you won't. It's up to you." He said and got into the driver's seat. "But for what it's worth…I believe you two can do it." he finished and Grant and I stared in horror as he drove off and left us in the woods.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, hopelessly.

"How should I know?" Grant replied.

"Well, you have the pack. Let's try opening it." I replied smarmily and he glared at me before opening the pack. It was empty.

"Damn it." Grant muttered and threw the pack on the ground.

"Well, we may as well try and get a fire going. It'll probably get pretty cold." I suggested and he nodded. So we spent the next hour collecting firewood and after Grant discovered he had a packet of matches in his jacket pocket, we had a nice fire going.

"So…" I started, trying to break the silence, "…why were you in juvie?" I asked, stroking Buddy's head.

"I don't want to talk about it." he replied.

"Fine." I said and then it was quiet again.

"Who's funeral were you at?" he asked after a while.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied, copying him.

"Fine." He said, also copying me and then he sighed. "I set my parent's house on fire with my older brother inside."

"Did you know he was inside?" I gasped.

"No." he replied, but I wasn't completely convinced.

"Why'd you set your house on fire?" I asked and when he didn't reply I added. "We may as well get this all out in the open now, rather than later."

"Fine." He gave in. "When we were young my older brother, Christian, used to bully me and my younger brother, Thomas, for no reasons. He was a lot older than us." He explained.

"That's terrible." I said, shocked. "What about your parents?" I asked.

"They were no better." He said. "See, my Dad had issues and my Mum had Dad issues. And they would take those issues out on us…One day Christian made me push Thomas down a well and when I tried to throw him a rope Christian wouldn't let me. Thomas nearly drowned but I managed to feed the rope to him while Christian wasn't looking. And a few months ago I just snapped. I couldn't live with what I'd done and it was all my parents' and Christian's fault. So, I left the military academy I was at, stole a car and drove to our old house and burned it down. I didn't know Christian was inside but when he found out that I did it, he had me sent to prison. And that was when John found me. He made me a offer – that I would never be stepped on again and now here I am." Grant finished and I let this all sink in. What a messed up childhood this guy had had.

"Uh, wow. I'm…so sorry." I said.

"It's fine." He shrugged. "How 'bout you? How'd you end up here?" he asked and I explained everything that had happened in the last week. About this S.H.I.E.L.D., the vagueness of the police and John's offer of finding out what really happened.

"I'm sorry about your family." Grant said when I'd finished.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to come to terms with it." I said, watching the flames dance in the fire and I yawned.

"Do-Do you want to sleep?" Grant asked.

"What? Oh, uh, no. I'm okay." I replied, shaking myself out of my trance.

"Because you can if you want." He added. "We can take shifts."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Thanks." I added and lay down on the grass, the heat from the fire warming my face.

"I'll wake you in a few hours." He replied and I nodded before falling asleep and dreaming of ducks, dogs and burning buildings.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Shot

I walked up the small hill from the river with a full bucket of water to boil. It had been six months since John had left, and honestly, neither Grant nor I were expecting him to return at all. I froze as I neared our camp, and saw a man walking through it. It wasn't Grant, because he was off collecting firewood. So, I slowly put down the bucket and quietly snuck over to one of the trees at the edges of the camp where I'd left a hunting rifle, that we'd stolen from a cabin. I picked it up and slowly walked towards the man, until I was right behind him. It wasn't until I'd gotten close, that I realised it was John, but that only made me tighten my grip on the rifle.

"Give me one reason not to blow your head off." I said and John froze before holding up his hands in surrender.

"I brought tacos." He replied, gesturing to the brown paper bag he had in his hand. I heard footsteps beside me and I looked over my shoulder and saw Grant approaching us. "I was half expecting you two to be long gone."

"We were half expecting you to never come back." Grant said through gritted teeth. "You said a couple of months. It's been six."

"Been out of the country on assignment." John replied and slowly turned around, but I kept the rifle trained on him. "Seems like you two and Buddy did okay without me."

"First few weeks were rough. But then we realised our thinking was limited." I replied and lowered and put it back up against the tree. "So we started raiding cabins. Got some tools, the tents." I said nodding to our two small homes. "Life got easier."

"Gonna build a cabin, over there." Grant added, nodding to a clearing.

"See? I told you you could do it." John said, pleased. "Damn, kids, you stepped up in a big way. I couldn't be prouder if you were my own. You make a good team." He said and I had to agree. Grant and I had gotten close in our isolation. We weren't only friends but we had each others back and each other's trust. "But. I lied about the tacos." John said and pulled a pistol out of the bag and aimed it at us.

"What's that for?" Grant asked as John took off the safety switch.

"Your next lesson." John replied and then fired four shots, each in opposite directions, hitting a mug, saucepan, bottle and peg, dead on each time. "Your turn." He said and handed the gun to me.

"Stick with me, kids. In a couple years, you'll shoot better than that." He finished and then pointed at a spoon and I aimed and fired.


	6. Chapter 6 - Weakness

It had been five years since I'd fired my first gun, and now I'd lost count of how many accurate shots I'd had from two thousand metres out. Grant and I had been living in the forest all this time, but had had regular training sessions with John who'd visited twice a week. In John's words, Grant had become a strong, handsome man and I had become a smart, powerful woman. By this time we were both twenty-three and had completed our training with John.

"There you go." Grant muttered as he fed some tidbits to Buddy. He, John and I were sitting around the remains of our campfire, eating the day's catch.

"You know he's not human, right?" John asked, nodding at the dog.

"Of course I know." Grant scoffed. "He's as good as though. Loyal, trustworthy…"

"Yeah, and where does all that trust and loyalty lead? Abandoned in the woods or dumped at the pound?" John asked rhetorically, and then banged his chest, which made a strange metal clanging sound. "I learned that lesson the hard way." He finished and I watched him curiously.

"I know you've never asked, but I'm sure you're curious." He said, seeing my curious expression. "I got fragged by an I.E.D. outside of Sarajevo. When I radioed for medevac, I got nothing but an earful of excuses." He said and I shook my head. "That's when I realised I was more loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. that S.H.I.E.L.D. was to me. So I decided if I made it out, if I survived, I was gonna treat them the way they treated me." he continued, bitterly. "Then I stuffed my intestines back inside, duct-taped myself shut, and humped my way out." He finished.

"Wait. S.H.I.E.L.D.? S.H.I.E.L.D. is the secret organisation you work for?" I asked, incredulously. "You wanted me to join the people who killed my family?"

"Let me finish." John ordered. "You remember when we first met? I told you I worked for a secret organisation?" he asked and Grant and I nodded. "Well, it's more like I work for a secret organisation inside another secret organisation. You ever heard of Hydra?" he asked.

"No." I answered.

"Huh." John nodded. "Hydra understands the importance of survival. And with them, we will be able to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. once and for all."

"So, let me get this straight. You work for Hydra, an organisation within S.H.I.E.L.D., which has the lifelong goal of destroying S.H.I.E.L.D. forever?" I asked.

"Give the girl a prize." John chuckled. "But…I do have good news. You've both been accepted by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operations division, effective immediately. You'll train as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but when the time comes, Hydra will come out to play. We need to pack up."

"Thank you, sir, for everything." Grant said.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you." I added happily.

"Don't do that." John replied. "You don't owe me or anybody else a thing. You both earned it by yourselves. It's gonna be hard when you get there. If you're gonna work within S.H.I.E.L.D. for Hydra, you can't ever get attached to anyone or anything. You have to fight that weakness in you."

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Good. Now take care of Buddy, and we'll get out of here." He said as he stood up and I looked down at the big brown lab. "That's not a weakness is it?" John asked.

"No, sir." Grant replied.

"Good. I'll be at the truck." He replied and walked away.

Grant picked up the hand gun that John had left behind and I stood up next to him.

"Are you really going to do it?" I asked.

"John doesn't like weakness." He replied and flicked the safety switch off the gun and aimed it at Buddy, who sat patiently looking up at us. Grant kept his hand steady but he had a pained expression on my face. I looked down at the faithful dog, into his big, brown eyes and jumped as Grant fired the gun, but all Buddy did was run away, as he always did when a gun was fired.

I looked over at Grant who had the gun pointed up in the air, where he'd fired the shot.

"I won't say anything." I said as he put down the gun, before we grabbed what we could carry and headed back to John's truck.


	7. Chapter 7 - SHIELD

It was my first day at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Operations Academy and I would have been lying is I said I wasn't nervous. At S.H.I.E.L.D. I would be known as Emily Rook, using my mother's maiden name, so I wouldn't be recognised by any agents who knew about the mission in Bahrain. I straightened my S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and walked through the sliding doors of the shiny, glass S.H.I.E.L.D. Operation Academy. And that was how each day of my life for the next five years of my life began.

When the time came for Grant and I to have a Supervising Officer, or S.O., it was no surprise to us that John Garrett filled that role.

Something I had to get used to at S.H.I.E.L.D. was that everyone was known by his or her last names, so I was Agent Rook, Grant was Agent Ward and John was Agent Garrett. It took a while but I eventually got used to it.

In my last year of the academy I was chosen to become a member of an elite training squad. Only five recruits were chosen each year and each one would be assigned with a field number and an uncommon weapon. I was assigned the field number eleven and a retractable whip as my weapon. At first I was absolutely rubbish at it, but over time I came to both like and master it, and soon I could whip guns from people's hands, throw them across a room and even use it like a rope.

Something interesting that I had learned at the academy was a story about someone called the 'Cavalry'. The 'Cavalry' was a woman named Agent May, one of the best Agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. The story began with Agent May being on mission, with another Agent – Agent Coulson, in Bahrain. Now the mention of Bahrain immediately caught my attention and I wondered if it could possible have anything to do with my family. I wasn't wrong. The story that circled around the academy was that Agent May went in and single handedly saved one hundred Hydra agents by herself, had destroyed forty-five Hydra agents single handedly, all except for one young girl who she had left as a message to other Hydra agents, not to mess with S.H.I.E.L.D.

This story had been widely spread and according to the teachers at the academy, was always different every time it was told. But I knew the real story, it was about my family – one hundred agents, were the twenty who were wounded in the corner of the lounge room and the forty-five agents were the three members of the family. I also learnt that my Hydra family members had been three of the best in the business and it had been a big deal that they had finally been killed. And the little girl was me. The "little girl" part annoyed me the most, it made me sound so helpless and weak, like to Agent May, I wasn't worth wasting a perfectly good bullet on. But I used the story as fuel and pushed myself to train harder and be better than anyone else. I graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy as Agent Rook, or Agent 11, a level six operative. An expert in strategy and espionage.

By the time I received my mission briefing for Paris, I had already been on about twenty missions and was ready to add Paris to my list. I sat on the edge of my bed, in my room of the Paris hotel and read over the briefing packet one more time. I looked at the photo of my target and then read over the typed mission overview. It read:

" _Mission Type: Retrieval of alien artifact._

 _Location: Paris, France._

 _Target: Hubert Aloufe_

 _Monsieur Aloufe has recently acquired a piece of Chitauri hardware from Vanchat and intends to sell it on the black market. Your mission is to retrieve the hardware from the panel behind the fireplace in Monsieur Aloufe's room and return undetected. A team will be on the ground to provide you with real time information and backup if deemed necessary._

 _Agent Maria Hill."_

I put the briefing packet back in the small safe in the room and then checked my waitress' black pants, white shirt, black waistcoat and black tie, before leaving the room and heading down to the lobby and out into the street where a black motorbike was waiting for me. I strapped on the helmet, kicked the bike into life and roared off to the expensive French restaurant by the river.

"Agent 11, there's been a development." I heard one of the ground agents – Agent Colman, say into my comms. "Vanchat knows we're coming and he's sent his forces to intercept."

"I'm five minutes out from retrieving it." I replied.

"So is everyone else." He replied as I pulled up outside the restaurant.

"Yeah, but if he job was easy…" I started.

"…it wouldn't be any fun." He replied.

"See? Now you're learning." I said.

"Watch your six." He finished and I pulled off the helmet. I then opened the trunk of the bike and pulled out my special, silver serving dish and a finger print reading serviette, before jogging up the back stairs and into the kitchen of the restaurant. I nodded at the busy chefs and pushed open the door to the dining area.

"Red tie, by the window." Colman said into my comms and I made a beeline towards a middle-aged man with shoulder length grey hair and moustache.

"May I take your glass, sir?" I asked in French and he nodded. So, I picked up his champagne glass and then headed for the stairs, which lead up to the guest rooms. As I went I rolled the glass along the serviette and it scanned Aloufe's fingerprints, creating a replica of his handprint.

"Room 4D." Colman said as I reached to top of the stairs.

"Thank you." I replied and slowly opened the door to the room, where I heard French music playing and the sound of something sizzling on the stove, but not the sound of anyone moving around. So, I quickly made my way into the living room, where the fireplace stood. I flipped the tray upside down and spun the bottom of it until it clicked into place and I held it up in front of me. I looked through the now, infrared camera tray, at the fireplace. I pointed it at the painting above the mantle piece and saw a finger print scanner hidden behind the canvas. I put down the tray and lifted the painting off it's hook, placed it on the floor and then pressed the serviette with Aloufe's handprint on it, against the scanner. I moved my hand away as the fireplace slid upwards, revealing a small room or large safe, filled with piles of money and expensive looking chests, but the only thing I was interested in was a small velvet bag, which held the Chatauri hardware. I picked up the small bag and tucked it into my pocket, before turning around and coming face-to-face with an irritated looking woman in a silk dressing gown, holding a wooden spoon.

"Your fireplace is broken." I said and she turned away as I heard men shouting in French and the front door bang open. Two men came running in and I frisbeed the tray at the first man's head as hard as I could. He clutched at his head as the second man aimed a gun at me. I dove forwards and rolled, to stand up in front of him, bringing my fist up to his jaw as I did so.

"Rook, just a heads up. We've got possible hostiles in your vicinity." Colman said into my comms as the first man wrapped his arm around my throat.

"Really?" I asked Colman as I pushed my foot against the wall and flipped over the man's head, pulling him down hard onto the floor, before kicking him in the head and knocking him out cold.

I saw a foot flying towards my face but I dodged out of the way and grabbed the second man's leg. I used the momentum of his kick to slam him against the wall and he slid down to the ground, also unconscious. I patted my pocket to make sure that I still had the bag, before running out of the room and up the fire stairs to the roof.

"Ready when you are, Colman." I said into my comms as I raced up the stairs.  
"Extraction is on it's way." He replied.

I burst out the door and onto the rooftop. I heard a helicopter approaching and headed to the middle of the roof where I could get a better view of my ride home. I watched the black chopper lower down a rope and as I flew over the rooftop I grabbed a hold of it and was lifted off the ground, flying over the rooftops of Paris.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Ragtag Team

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for, Agent Rook?" Agent Hill asked as I sat across the table from her in her office back at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. I was wearing an all in one, navy, zip up suit with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on each shoulder and Agent Hill wore the same.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." I recited.

"And what does that mean to you?" she asked.

"It means we protect people from dangers they aren't prepared to hear." I said. " For example…" I said and pulled out the small velvet bag. "…something turns up, like this Chitauri neural link…" I continued and slid the bag across the table to her. "…we get to it before someone bad does."

"Any idea who Aloufe was planning to sell it to?" she asked, standing up and walking over to another agent, who held open a case and she put the hardware inside.

"No." I replied. "The black market can be anyone and everyone. But I'm surprised Vanchat could even get his hands on it. What changed?"

" _Everything's_ changing." She replied. "A little while ago, most people went to bed thinking that the craziest thing in the world was a billionaire in a flying metal suit. The aliens invaded New York and were beaten back by, amoung others, a giant green monster, a costumed hero from the '40s and a God."

"I don't think Thor's technically a God." I said.

"Well, you haven't been near his arms." She replied.

"I'll add it to the bucket list." I noted, which earned a smile from Hill.

"The Battle Of New Work was the end of the world." She continued. "This…now…is the new world. People are different. They have access to tech, to formulas, secrets they're not ready for. Just ask Agent Coulson." She finished.

"I'm clearance Level Six." I said. "I know that…Agent Coulson was killed in action before the Battle Of New York." I continued. It had been a big shock to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. when the news of Agent Coulson's death had emerged. I had honestly been a little disappointed, that I wouldn't able to get revenge for what he'd done to my family. "I got the full report." I finished.

"Welcome to Level Seven." I heard someone say and I stood up in surprise as Agent Coulson walked out from a corner in the room. I'd never seen him before but now, standing before me, he was definitely the man from Bahrain. I didn't have to worry about being recognised because I looked a lot different now than I did back then and only people who knew me well would be able to recognise me, which conveniently was only Grant Ward and John Garrett. "Sorry, that corner was really dark and I couldn't help myself." He said and I managed a small, surprised smile.

"Director Fury faked your death – to motivate the Avengers." I guessed.

"Well, the death of a common ally is a particularly effective team builder." Hill replied.

"Do _they_ know? The Avengers – that Fury played them?" I asked.

"They're not Level Seven." Hill answered and handed me a Level Seven badge.

"I got out of the I.C.U. Fury stuck me in a grass shack in Tahiti. Rough gig. Mai Tais, Travis McGee novels, and a physical therapist." Coulson said.

"But something put you back in the game." I said.

"Superheroes." He replied. "I've put together a mobile command unit, which analyses potential alien threats. I'd like you to be a part of it."

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"Agent Hill did a very detailed assessment of your last three missions." Coulson said, opening a folder. "Combat – top grades. Espionage – she gave you the highest marks since Romanoff. People skills – impeccable. And you're our best strategist." He continued. "This unit has already been running for a couple of months, but the threats we're facing are growing larger everyday and we need your skills."

"Who do you have already?" I asked.

"Agent Ward, whom I believe you already know. Agents Fitz and Simmons, a biochemist and an engineer. Agent May, whose reputation I'm sure proceeds her and a former member of the Rising Tide." He answered. I kept my face expressionless but I would have been lying if the mention of Agent May hadn't ruffled a few of my feathers.

"The Rising Tide?" I asked. "That hack group?"

"Skye was a member, but she wants to become an agent…That and she's trying to find out the truth about her missing parents." He replied.

"Interesting." I nodded. "What's the mission at present?"

"We're chasing down a Clairvoyant, who seems to know a lot about S.H.I.E.L.D. and our movements. At the moment, we've got a lead on one Ian Quinn." He said and I nodded, recognising the name. He was a scientist, an industrialist, and the owner of Quinn Worldwide. "He's been involved in something called the Deathlok program, through Cybertek industries." He said and then projected an image of an African American man onto the screen on the wall. "This is Mike Peterson, a powered individual who was recently killed in action by this woman, Raina." He continued and projected an image of a young woman with tightly curled black hair and wearing a flower dress. "…but you already know this as you were the one who brought her in." he said and I nodded, recalling one of my previous missions, however I hadn't known that she was connected to this. "She's been involved with the Deathlok program and the Clairvoyant, as a valuable asset." He finished.

"The Clairvoyant has been guiding the making of super soldiers." Hill continued. "We think we know how to find Ian Quinn. Skye tracked down an invoice from one of his shell companies. He made a large purchase recently, designed and built by Cybertek. The purchased item will be transported by train to a secure location. We need a way of intercepting the package, without them knowing we're there." She finished and I nodded.

"So. You in?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Excellent." He replied. "There'll be a Quinjet leaving in an hour from hanger ten. Gather what you need and I'll meet you there." He finished and I nodded.


	9. Chapter 9 - Italy's Disappearing Train

I headed into Hanger 9 at met with Coulson who was standing by the ramp of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s quinjets. We walked into the cockpit and he fired up the engines as I climbed into the co-pilot's seat.

"So where are we headed?" I asked as we rose out of the hanger.

"Up." He replied. "We've got a bus." He added and smirked and my confused expression before handing me a file. "Here's what we know about Quinn and the route their taking. Read up and we'll see what you come up with." He finished and I opened the folder.

About an hour later, I had come up with a solid plan, as I felt the Quinjet slow it's pace and I looked over at Coulson who was flying.

"Welcome to 'The Bus'." He said and I looked out the side window to see a huge, black jumbo jet, with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo painted on the top.

"Wow." I said, not being able to help being impressed.

"Yeah. Getting stabbed in the heart by an Asgradian does have it's perks." He replied as we docked with the plane.

We climbed down the stairs of the docking station and then I followed Coulson into a lounge area, which had beige and dark wooden furnishing. Waiting in the lounge area was Grant Ward, Agent Melinda May, a young couple, who I guessed were Agents Fitz and Simmons and a girl with long brown hair, who I presumed was Skye.

"Everyone, this is Agent 11. Agent 11 this is everyone." Coulson introduced and I smiled round at the crowd and FitzSimmons beamed back at me.

"Oh, wow. You're part of that elite squad. That is so cool." Agent Simmons said in awe.

"That's just a field name." I said hastily. "It's Agent Rook. Sounds a bit less robot, death-squad." I joked.

"Agent Ward, could you show Agent Rook to a bunk?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, sir." Ward replied and I followed him away from the others.

"How've you been?" I asked him.  
"Good." He replied, rather tersely.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tiresomely.

"Garrett didn't tell me you were coming." He said as we reached an empty bunk and I put my bag down on the bed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. I only found out…three hours ago." I said looking at my watch.

"Right. So, you know the details?" he asked.

"I know S.H.I.E.L.D.'s side." I replied. "I haven't heard from Garrett in months."

"Okay. In a nutshell – the Clairvoyant is Garrett, working inside S.H.I.E.L.D., with no special mind reading powers, just clearance. Raina and Quinn work for him but we can't risk this secret getting out." He said.

"Quick question. Why? What does he want to gain?" I asked.

"Agent Coulson may have told you that he died and then was sent to T.A.H.I.T.I. to recover. But something happened after he died and it isn't in any of the reports and Garrett wants to know what happened so that whatever procedure was used can be used on him. His body is starting to shut down." He answered. "I was sent to be a part of this team to get answers. But Garrett obviously doesn't think I can do it, so I assume he suggested for you to come in, based on you strategy skills."

"Oh, so you mean I didn't get in on my remarkable skills and undeniable charm?" I asked with an innocent expression.

"Our mission is to find out what happened in Tahiti." he said, ignoring my joke.

"So. Ian Quinn – bad guy to S.H.I.E.L.D….ally to us." I said quietly. "We have to 'stop' him from getting his hands on this Cybertek equipment." I finished and then looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Is Agent May going to be a problem?" I asked.  
"She won't be a problem." Ward assured me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"She's too distracted." He replied.

"By what?" I asked, getting tired of his vague answers.

"By me." he said. "I…let things get intimate."  
"Wow. You really are in deep cover mode, aren't you?" I teased as Coulson came over to join us.

"Agent Rook. We're ready for you." He said and Ward and I followed him into a type of control room, with a remote tabletop and large screen.

"Right." I started. "Quinn's hired a private-security outfit to transport the purchase – former military ex-mercs." I said.

"That's a lot of muscle to move one package." Ward said.

"And they know S.H.I.E.L.D.'s got eyes on Quinn." May added.

"Which, is why they're transporting it old-school." I continued. "On a train through the Italian countryside, from Verona to Zagrev – very rural, very isolated."

"And you think Quinn's on that train?" May asked.

"No, but I understand they're delivering the item to him, personally." I answered. "If everything goes as planned, Cybertek's security team won't even know were on the train."

"So we're going in undercover?" Ward asked.

"I hate undercover." May muttered.

"So, Rook. What's the plan?" Coulson asked.

"Okay, May and Ward, you're front and center. Once we locate the package, you'll tag it with a tracker. Coulson and FitzSimmons, you'll be keeping track of the ex-mercs, keeping us posted on their movements. Skye, and I will be running communications. After the package is tagged, we'll follow it to Quinn. Quinn's the only person we know who's connected to all this and once we capture him, we'll be one step closer to this Clairvoyant." I finished.


	10. Chapter 10 - TRACKS

I sat on the train opposite Skye in a pair of jeans, black ankle boots and a light shirt, with a backpack on the seat next to me and a map spread across my lap.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, seeing her biting her nails.

"Just ready for all this to be over." She replied. "I'm ready to get Quinn." She added and I smiled.

"Now that's the voice of a strong woman talking." I grinned. "And listen…I know we don't know each other very well yet but if you ever want help or want someone to talk to about your…parents, then I'm here. I had a messed up childhood too." I finished.

"Really?" she asked. "Well, that's very nice of you to offer. Maybe we can get to know each other better over a drink."

"I like the way you think." I replied and we both laughed.

"Oh, here we go." She said and nodded at the porter coming towards us and we both stood up. "Excuse me. Do you speak English?" Skye asked him.

"Of course." How may I be of service? He smiled, in perfect English with his Italian accent.

"Can you recommend a restaurant in downtown Zagreb?" I asked.

"You're looking for something beautiful? To see the sights of Italy, yes?" he asked.

"Yes. We just graduated from university and decided to go travelling." Skye grinned and stepped forward, slipping the keys from the porter's belt.

"Oh, wonderful." He cried. "Ah, well. I must suggest Prima Bella café in Eastern Zagreb. It has the best Italian coffee."

"Oh, thank you." Skye and I both said in unison and smiled at him as he a passed us by.

Skye put the key into the lock on the luggage door and pushed it open.

"You're good." I said as we set up the equipment on a small table. "You'll make a great agent."

"Thanks." She replied. "And I don't want to sound all fan-girly. But this whole secret agent thing is _so_ cool."

"Trust me. You don't get over it." I chuckled, opening up one of the three laptops. "I'm exactly the same. On the outside it's all "yes, sir", "no, sir". But on the inside I'm totally freaking out." I replied, hoping that I wasn't laying it on too thickly, but she laughed, so I guessed not. "Comms are live, people. Everyone in position?" I asked.

"Yes." Coulson, May and Ward chorused.

"Okay, Coulson. We've got one of the security guards heading your way. Tag him and keep us posted." I replied.

"May, he's headed your way." Coulson said after a few minutes.

"Following target to the package." She reported and the infrared display from her goggles appeared on one of our screens, showing a set of bright green footsteps.

"All right, May, we see what you see." Skye said.

"Cybertek cases are usually lined with tungsten polymer to prevent scanning. It should appear black on your infrared." I said, recalling the information from the briefing package. I had doubted that I'd need to know what the case was made of, but apparently it had come in handy.

We watched as the feed stopped moving and then zeroed in on a black object.

"Bingo! Eyes on the package, fourth seat from the back. Ward, you're up." I said but all I heard was static. "Ward?...Comms are down. Yours working?"

"Coulson? Ward?" Skye asked into hers and then shook her head.

A P.A. suddenly chimed in. "Signore e signori e signore. As we round the bend, the passengers on the North side of the train can take in the views of the famous Tre Cime Di Lavaredo. Isn't is wonderful?"

"Any chance what's in there could be an 0-8-4?" Skye asked, looking at the package.

"Well, we don't know what it is but we do know that it came from Cybertek." I replied.

"Right, unknown origin." She recited. "Can that mean anything?"

"Well, there've been machines, weapons, spacecraft, energy sources." I listed. "The only thing they really do have in common is that they're dangerous."  
"Have, you ever heard of an 0-8-4 being a person?" she asked.

"No. But I suppose it's possible. I mean it'd make sense. An unknown dangerous person." I shrugged.

"Right." She replied as there was a buzzing sound and the feed from May's goggles went static.

"May, do you copy?" I asked, forgetting that the comms were down.

"Someone's using some sort of electronic scrambler." Skye said.

"Cybertek knows we're here." I concluded.

"We have to warn our team." Skye said and we got up just as the door banged open and one of the Cybertek guards shot at us. I grabbed my backpack and we ducked down behind a stack of suitcases. I rummaged through my bag and then pulled out one of Agent Fitz's new dendrotoxin guns, or 'Night-night' guns. I aimed over the top of one of the suitcases and fired one shot at the man but he dodged out of the way.  
"Cover me!" Skye yelled and I continued to fire at the guard as she ran out from behind the cases. She punched the man in the face and then pulled the gun from his hands. He grabbed onto her and then threw her onto the ground.

I stood up from behind the suitcases with the 'Night-night' gun pointed at the man. He stared at it and then reached inside his jacket and pulled out a grenade.

"We've been made!" I heard Simmons yell as she burst through the door, behind the man. He turned around and she saw the grenade in his hands. "Oh bloody hell." She cried and then ran towards the man and wrapped her arms around him, so that the grenade was sheltered by the two bodies. "Everybody get down!" she yelled as the grenade went off and blue gas enveloped the pair. They then collapsed against a pile of bags, unconscious.

"Jemma." Skye gasped and ran forward, putting her hand against her pulse. "She's okay." She said, relieved as I joined her.

"I think this is some form of dendrotoxin." I said, picking up the blue grenade. "Except it's airborne."

"We gotta get out of here, find the others and figure out what to do next." Skye said.

"Okay, but let's move Simmons first. Give her some cover if she needs it when she wakes up." I said and we pulled a few bags around her, so that she was shielded from view, at a first glance. We stood up as we heard the brakes squeal and the carriage jolted and I grabbed onto the table to keep my balance. Skye hurried over to the only computer that didn't have bullet holes in it and tapped into the trains security feed as I walked over to the grubby window and wiped away some of the grime to see some kind of meeting going on outside the train. There were two, expensive looking, black cars and a small groups of men and women in suits.

"May, Ward, Coulson and Fitz are gone." Skye said looking up from the computer screen. "What about Cybertek?" she asked as I continued to look out the window. A couple of guards met the small party, carrying the case between them.

"They've got the package." I said.

"What do we do? We're the only ones left." Skye replied.

"Do we have any trackers?" I asked and she nodded. "Then we follow them."


	11. Chapter 11 - Shots

Skye and I ducked down, behind a large Rosemary bush and looked through the stiff branches at the mansion we'd traced one of the cars to. We watched as a sleek, black car pulled up and Ian Quinn stepped out.

"You were right. Cybertek led us to Quinn." Skye said.

"I don't know where the others are but they need to know we're here." I said and pulled out the last tracker, setting it to 'ping' our location back to 'The Bus'. I glanced over at Skye who was watching Quinn intensely as he disappeared inside the mansion. "You want to go after him." I said to her.

"We can't let Quinn get away again. If Coulson were here, he wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't want us to let that happen." She replied.

"You wanna go in." I guessed and as she continued to watch the house as I added, "Let's do it."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Hey, you want to get him as much as I do." I replied. "But I'm coming with you."

"The more the merrier." She replied. So we grabbed our 'Night-night' guns, left our bags and ran out from behind the bush, making our way round to the back of the house. We paused by the back door and I peaked around the side of the wall and saw a man guarding the door. I stepped out from the corner and fired one shot at him, hitting him in between the eyes and he crumpled against the wall.

"Come on." I said to Skye and we ran up the steps, through the door and into a long hallway. I heard voices and I held up my hand to stop Skye and we waited for a couple to emerge from one room and then disappear into another.

"Find Mr Quinn. Tell him his purchase is downstairs." We heard the woman say and I gestured to Skye to follow as I headed down the hallway, keeping close to the wall. We arrived at the room the couple had come from and I slowly pushed open the door to reveal a flight of stone steps, heading down to a solid metal door.

We walked slowly down the stairs and I stopped behind the door. I turned the handle and pushed it open, holding my 'Night-night' up, in front of my face. The room inside was dark and the only source of light came from a high, barred window. There was a table in the middle of a room with all manner of different tools, from hammers to an anvil, strewn across it. In one corner was a type of metal, containment chamber, which had a faint, blue light glowing from a small, glass window set into the metal. Skye and I walked over to it slowly and she gasped as we saw a man inside, who I recognised as Mike Peterson. One side of his face was badly burned and scarred and he was missing one of his legs.

"Hello." I heard someone say behind us and I whipped around, pointing my gun at Ian Quinn. "Agent 11 and Skye. The Clairvoyant told me to expect you." He said and I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my gun on another man. But he was fast and grabbed the gun out of my hand, turning it on me.

"We've found something particularly interesting." Quinn continued, ignoring the small scuffle and he walked over to the chamber, opened it and pulled out Mr Peterson, who groaned slightly and then sat up.

"Mike, you're alive." Skye said quietly.

"That's right. You two know each other." Quinn said. "Hey. Do you know who I am?" he asked Mr Peterson, who nodded. "And you have your orders?" he nodded again. "Good, because I purchased something that's gonna help you complete them." He chuckled.

"Mr Peterson we can get you out of here." I said. "What are your orders?" I asked but he didn't reply. Quinn opened the case and pulled out a large metallic cone and walked over to Mr Peterson. He attached it to his leg.

"Stand up." Quinn ordered and he did so. The cone on his leg began to extend and he cried out in pain as it grew into a full cybernetic leg.

"That is the best money can buy, my friend." Quinn said to him. "Every piece of technology in you is top-of-the-line. I just wonder if I'm getting my moneys worth. I know you get your orders from the Clairvoyant, so that means you have a job to do." He finished and Mr Peterson nodded before leaving the room with the other man.

"Wait! Mike!" Skye called after him, running to the door, but he was gone. "What the hell did you do to him?" she asked.

"He has his orders." Quinn replied. "And I have mine." He said and reached inside his jacket and pulled out a gun. While he was focused on Skye I took my chance and ran forward, kicking the back of his knee and he faltered. I knocked the gun out of his hand and reached down to lift him up by his jacket but he quickly pulled out a small knife and sliced it across my thigh. I faltered slightly at the sharp pain and he took the split-second to bring his foot up and kick me in the face. I tumbled backwards against the table and landed to the side of it. Quinn glanced at the table and lifted one end of it up. I wondered what he was doing but I soon found out as I saw the large anvil fall past my face and land on my outstretched hand.

I couldn't stop the cry that escaped my lips as I felt every bone in my hand shatter. My vision started to go blurry but I pushed it away and tried to push the anvil off my hand but it was too heavy.

"Rook!" Skye cried and she started to rush back to me. I heard a gunshot and she faltered. I looked up and saw Quinn aiming his gun at Skye's stomach. I looked back at her as she pulled her hand away from her stomach, as blood gushed out of it. She started to fall but Quinn walked forwards and caught her. He fired again and Skye gasped, before he lowered her to the ground and then hurried from the room.

"Skye." I said trying to reach for her but my hand was still caught. I lay down on my stomach and tried to reach for her that way but she was too far away. "Skye. Skye. Stay with my voice. Okay." I said calmly but firmly. "Try and roll onto your side. It'll make it easier to breath."

She tried to push herself over. "I can't." she cried weakly.

"Yes, you can." I said and looked beside her where a chest of draws where situated. "Okay, hold onto the leg of the drawers and pull yourself up, so you've got your back to it." I explained and she reached out her hand and managed to lean herself against the drawers. But it seemed to use every ounce of energy she had left, because she wheezed once and then her eyes closed as a small trail of blood started to pour from the side of her mouth. "Skye. Skye!" I yelled but she didn't reply. I tried to pull my hand out from under the anvil again but it wasn't going anywhere. I stopped struggling as I heard gunshots and bangs from upstairs. I heard people yelling and Coulson's voice floated down the stairs.

"Coulson!" I yelled, using my remaining strength. "Coulson! Down here!" I yelled as my vision blurred and waves of nausea washed over me. "Coul…!" I started again but stopped as I heard footsteps running down the stairs and the door flew open. Coulson stood in the doorway. He saw me first and ran over to me.

"Agent 11…" he started.

"No. Skye." I said and pushed him away, towards Skye. When his eyes fell on her, he gasped and dropped down beside her.

"Oh, no. Skye. Oh, no. Simmons! Get down here!" Coulson yelled, pulling her close to him. "Oh. Hang on. Just hand on, okay?" he whispered to her as Simmons burst through the door, closely followed by Fitz, Ward and May.

"She's been shot. Two in the stomach." I said to Simmons and she started towards me but I pointed to Skye and she bent down next to her.

"Keep her upright." Simmons ordered.

"I got no pulse." Coulson said.

"Ah…she's lost to much blood. I don't…" Simmons started and then her eyes fell on the chamber. "Put her in there." She ordered.

"Do you even know what this thing is?" Ward asked.

"It's a Hyperbaric Chamber, and I said put her in there, now!" she cried and together, the team lifted Skye up, put her on the bed and slid it into the chamber, closing the door at her head. "Fitz, I need to get her temperature down." She said and she and Fitz punched some commands into the chamber's computer.

"Temperature's dropping. Pressure stabilizing." Fitz read.

"Is it working?" May asked but no one said anything.

"Is it working?!" Coulson cried and it was quiet for a moment longer.

"We have a pulse." Simmons said. "It's working. For now." She finished and everyone sighed in relief.

I put my hand against the anvil, which was still crushing my hand and tried to push it off again, but of course it didn't budge. I looked up as Simmons dropped down next to me.

"We need to get this off." She said to May and Ward. They both grabbed onto the anvil and managed to heave it up, just enough for me to be able to pull my hand out. I nearly passed out when I looked at it. From my wrist down, it was about half the height it had been, was purple along where the bones were and the muscles and tendons were loose and mangled. I tried to move it but it had no feeling and hung limp on the end of my arm.


	12. Chapter 12 - We're Her Family

"How's Skye doing?" I asked as Simmons fussed around me in the small surgery room on 'The Bus.'

"We're on our way to a medical facility, where she will be operated on." She replied stiffly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this." I said nodding to my arm, which was hanging limb at my side on the bed. "I know you'd all rather be focusing on Skye."

"Oh, don't be silly." She replied. "Everyone's just in shock."

"What's the diagnosis, Simmons?" Coulson asked as he entered the room.

"The ligaments, tendons and muscles, I can reattach. But the broken bones will need to be replaced, which we can't do here." She started. "Even if we did all this, Agent Rook will have no feeling or use of her hand from her wrist down." She finished.

"So, it's not worth it." I added.

"What's the other option?" Coulson asked.

"We amputate it and replace it with a robotic one." Simmons answered.

"I think that's the best option." I said.

"Are you sure about this?" Coulson asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay. Simmons, can you do this here?" he asked her.

"I can do it here and now." She replied. "If Agent Rook wants." She added.

"Okay. Let's do it." I said.

Two hours later I was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at my new shiny, silver, spindly left hand. I thought it looked like Anakin's hand in Star Wars.

"Clench it again." Simmons said and I scrunched my hand up into a ball. "Okay, now unclench it and wiggle your fingers." And I did as she asked. It definitely felt strange but at least I had a useable hand.

"Simmons, thank you so much for this. It's incredible." I said, amazed.

"I'm just glad it works. This is Fitz's first prototype." She replied with a nervous laugh.

"Remind me to tell him that it should be a prototype no longer." I replied as 'The Bus' jolted and the sound of the engines cooling met our ears.

"I've got to go." She said and started putting away her equipment. "We've arrived at the medical center for Skye and I need to help the doctors here, prep her for surgery." She said as she continued to rummage around on the table.

"Here. Let me do that." I said. "You go take care of Skye." I finished and got off the bed. She opened her mouth to argue but I gave her my best 'Just Go' look and she smiled gratefully before hurrying from the room.

I finished packing away the equipment and then went to join the rest of the team who were waiting nervously in the waiting room of the medical center. Ward was sitting and staring in an armchair and FitzSimmons were sitting next to each other on a couch as May paced and Coulson spoke on the phone. I went and sat next to Simmons. I looked up and saw Coulson and Ward watching me, with a mix of sadness and maybe, slight annoyance on their faces.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her go in." I said quietly.

"As if you could stop Skye from doing anything she sets her mind to." Simmons replied.

"I'm her S.O. It's on me." Ward added, looking down.

"I was in charge of this mission. I should have seen this coming." I said.

"The one to blame is the man who shot her, Ian Quinn. He's responsible." May said as we heard a bang and looked past her to see Coulson slam his phone down on the table. He looked up at us and was about to say something but stopped himself when a nurse came into the room and we all stood up.

"How is she?" Coulson asked.

"Not good." The nurse replied. "The shots perforated her stomach and penetrated the large and small intestines. We resected what we could, but…there's been too much damage."

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"We can keep her comfortable, but you'll need to make a decision on whether or not you want to keep her on life support." She replied and I sat down, heavily on the sofa and looked at my hands.

"You're saying there's nothing to be done?" Ward asked.

"I'm saying you need to call her family." She replied.

"We're her family." Coulson said quietly and the nurse looked around at us.

"In that case, I'm very sorry." She said apologetically and left us. I sighed and clenched my fists, before standing up and storming out of the room, heading for 'The Bus' and towards the cell where we were keeping Quinn. I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me. He looked smugly at me and even though he was technically on 'my side', I couldn't help but hate him.

"Finally." He said casually, as I slowly walked over to him. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me…" he started but he didn't finish before I slammed his head into the metal table and pulled the chair out from under him so he fell to the ground, with his hands still handcuffed to the table.

"Wait! You can't!" he yelled through a mouthful of blood.

"Why? Because you're defenseless, like she was?" I asked grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and punching him in the face. I stood above him as I delivered punch after punch.

I heard the door open and then Coulson's voice. "Rook! Rook!" he yelled and I stopped, still holding onto the collar of his shirt and looked over my shoulder to see he and Ward standing in the doorway looking shocked.

"Outside, now." Coulson said and I looked back at Quinn before dropping him back onto the ground and walking over to the door, storming past the two men.

"He deserves to die. Not her." I said heatedly as we walked into the lounge area.

"Agreed. But right now, Quinn doesn't matter – only Skye does." Coulson said.

"You heard what the doctor said." I replied, shaking my head.

"She said there was nothing more they could do for her, but there are doctors who brought me back from the dead. If they can do that, I'm betting they can save Skye." He replied.


	13. Chapter 13 - Garrett

I had changed out of my undercover outfit and into a pair of leather pants, lace-up, heeled boots, a navy shirt and leather jacket. I had also pulled my brown hair into a side plait and pulled a black leather glove over my silver hand. I leant against the table in the control room, watching, on the screen as Skye was loaded onto 'The Bus' in a medical module. A flashing red, S.H.I.E.L.D. logo, appeared at the bottom of the screen and I went around to the other side of the desk and opened the message from H.Q.

"Agent Rook." A woman with dark brown hair and red highlights greeted.

"Agent Hand. Good to see you." I replied.

"I'll get straight to the point. We need you to hand Quinn over to us for questioning." She said.

"That shouldn't be a problem." I replied. "Let me double-check with Coulson and I'll get back to you."

"This isn't a request, Agent Rook." She replied. "Agent Coulson has to hand Quinn over now or he will be collected. Is this clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." I replied and ended the message, just as Coulson came into the lounge area.

"H.Q. radioed in." I called out as I joined him. "They've ordered us to hand over Quinn for interrogation and transport to the fridge. Do you want me to arrange the transfer?"

"No." he replied. "Quinn stays in our custody until I say otherwise."

"Yes, sir." I replied. 'Easy for him to say.' I thought. 'He's not the one who has to tell Agent Hand "No".' "Where are we taking Skye?" I asked.

"Bethesda." He replied.

"Why there?" I asked.

"It's where my file says I was treated after New York." He answered and I took the opportunity to try and press him for information about his death.

"What makes you think the doctors there will be able to do anything different?" I asked. "I know they saved you…"

"They did a lot more than save me." he replied. "It's time you knew the truth…I was dead…for days, but somehow the doctors in Bethesda brought me back."

"And Tahiti?" I asked.

"Turns out, not so magical, just false memories implanted to cover up what was done there." He replied.

"And what was done?" I asked.

"Like I said. I don't know." He replied as I saw Ward entre the lounge area and make his way towards us. Coulson saw him coming too and added, "Let H.Q. know we're keeping Quinn.", before heading to the cockpit.

"Hurt much?" Ward asked, gesturing to my hand.

"I'm fine." I replied as I headed back to the control room to message Agent Hand. Ward followed me in and tapped his fingers as he watched me type. "What?" I asked, not looking up from the desk.

"What?" he asked.

"You want to say something." I said, before pressing send and then turning to face him.

"No, I don't." he scoffed.

"Yes, you do. You tap your fingers when you want to say something." I replied. "So, come on. Spit it out."

"I saw Skye in the pod…machines filtering her blood, breathing for her…" He said, sounding distant. "… Are we making the right play here? Flying halfway across the globe?"

"Look, from what I've heard and seen so far from Coulson, is that he cares." I replied. "I mean, don't get me wrong my feelings towards him haven't changed. I haven't forgotten what he did to my family. But I can't deny him the fact that he cares for his team…It makes more sense than the alternative." I finished.

"Giving up?" he asked.

"Or killing the man responsible." I replied. "But, then again. That would be wrong wouldn't it." I added, meaning that Garrett wouldn't be happy if I'd killed off his source of income.

"I did like seeing you go after Quinn." He said with a smirk.

"That was for Skye." I replied. "I haven't gotten my revenge for this yet." I said, holding up my metal hand.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6, this is Tower Michael Tango." A woman said over the speakers of 'The Bus'. "You are in violation of S.H.I.E.L.D. Directive 1-2-9-7. Respond immediately."

"Looks like Agent Hand got my message." I muttered to myself.

"Disobeying a direct order." Ward said, shaking his head.

"We didn't hand Quinn over for interrogation." I replied as I saw a jet fly past the windows.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6. How do we proceed?" I radioed in to the tower.

"Prepare to be boarded and relinquish command." The woman replied.

"Great." I muttered and 'The Bus' jolted, as the jet locked itself into the boarding locks. Coulson hurried in from the cockpit.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"They've come to take Quinn." I replied.

"Really? All the war and chaos in the world, and S.H.I.E.L.D. sends a plane after _us_?" He muttered. "Ward, you and I'll go meet our guests. Rook, you stay here, make sure nobody gets to Quinn."

"Yes, sir." I replied and he and Ward hurried up the stairs.

'I wonder who's here.' I wondered as I stopped by the stairs that lead down to the cell. It turned out that I didn't have to wait long. I soon saw a handsome young man, with dark skin, short black hair and a slight beard, making his way past the control room. 'No way.' I thought as I recognised him. It was Agent Antoine Triplett, or 'Trip'. We'd met a few times, during training sessions and it was fair to say that we had treated everything as a competition. Garrett had been his S.O. after Ward and I had left, so I assumed he'd be here too.

Trip saw me and a grin spread across his face.

"Agent Emily Rook." He greeted, holding out his hand.

"Trip." I smirked, shaking it. "Garrett upstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "You know, he still talks about that thousand-yard shot you took in Bandung." He said and I smirked.

"That was almost three years ago." I said nostalgically. "And it was two-thousand." I said modestly. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Man, this is like the playboy jet." He interrupted looking around and I rolled my eyes. "I mean, a guy could get soft bunking in a space like this. How did Coulson swing such a sweet ride?"

"He died." I replied.

"That's tight." He said. "You want to point me to the box you're keeping Quinn?" he asked. "H.Q. ordered Garrett to haul his ass to the fridge for questioning."

"I know. I got the angry message from Hand." I replied. Trip took a breath and was about to reply when he caught sight of the bar.

"Is that a full bar?" he asked.

"You're welcome to it." I answered. "But, uh, Quinn stays put till Coulson says otherwise."

"Come on, girl." He said. "Garrett was your S.O., too, so you know how this works."

"Why don't you remind me?" I tested, crossing my arms.

"Garrett wants Quinn. It's my job to make sure Garrett gets what he wants." He replied. "Now where is he?"  
"Can't help you there." I replied.

"No worries. I'll find Quinn myself. I'm sure he's tucked between the Jacuzzi and the squash court." He said and went to walk past me but I caught his arm. He suddenly swung around and tried to throw me over his shoulder, but I was still faster than him. I spun down, into his pull and flipped him over, so that he landed against one of the armchairs. I grabbed ahold of his collar and raised my fist in warning.

"Agent Rook, stand down." I heard Coulson call and I looked up to see him, Ward and Garrett coming towards us. I let go of Trip and held out my hand to him, which he took and I pulled him off the seat.

"Agent Garrett and I have come to an agreement." Coulson continued. "He's convinced H.Q. he could interrogate Quinn here on our plane as we continue to Bethesda."

"Well, I'm a bit of a sweet talker when I need to be." Garrett said. "You wouldn't believe what I could talk these two into." He added, jabbing his thumbs at Ward and I.

"Good to see you, sir." I said.

"Wait. You were both their S.O.s at the same time?" Trip asked and Garrett grinned. "Wow. They were that bad?" he teased.

"They were that good." Garrett corrected.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapters have been so irregular. I have one more week of uni, so after that I should get a new one out each day! I hope you're enjoying it so far. It's my first story I've published, so if you have any questions, just ask!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Bethesda

"Shooting the girl forces you to either figure out how you died, so the Clairvoyant can finally see, or you let the girl die." Garrett said as everyone stood in the lounge area. Garrett and Coulson had been questioned Quinn, while FitzSimmons and May had worked on Coulson's death and recovery report.

"Quinn shot Skye for nothing. The place we were going, the doctors who treated you – they don't exist." May added to Coulson.

"Your file is filled with secrets – experimental drugs, unknown surgical procedures. Frankly, Fitz and I only understand about seventy percent of what's in here." Simmons added.

"We need to know everything. Figure it out." Coulson said to her and she nodded before she and Fitz headed back down to the lab.

"Doing this. Saving Skye. Risks giving the Clairvoyant exactly what he wants." I warned.

"It's a risk we have to take." Coulson replied.

After our meeting I headed down to Skye's medical module where I found Simmons scanning through Coulson's file.

"How's she doing?" I asked, looking in at Skye's lifeless body.

"Deteriorating. And I don't know how to stop it." she replied. "The only thing I've found remotely interesting is something called "Gh-325". Agent Coulson was injected with it, and literally minutes later, his wounds showed signs of cellular regeneration." She said before sighing. "Excuse me, but I need to go and find Fitz." She said and I nodded as she left.

I looked in on Skye and I felt terrible. I knew this whole Hydra thing was going to be difficult, but rewarding, but I hated having innocent people suffer for it.

"Agent Rook." I heard Garrett's voice behind me and I turned around to see him leaning against the wall.

"Sir." I greeted, crossing my arms and I saw him looking at my gloved hand.

"What happened there?" he asked.

"Your buddy Quinn, is what happened." I replied, pulling off the glove and showing him my hand.

"I judged that by the state of his face, you got your revenge." He chuckled.

"No, that was for Skye." I shrugged. "He'll have to wait for mine."

"We're nearly at Bethesda." He said.

"Fitz found the facility?" I asked.

"He's a smart one." he grinned. "There's a mission briefing upstairs. Let's go." He finished and I followed him up the stairs and into the loading dock as 'The Bus' touched down. "By the way. Trip's a good kid but he isn't one of us. So, I need you to keep him occupied and away from anything that may expose us." He said and I nodded as we reached the rest of the team.

"The guest house is not a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. We don't know who or what's in there." Coulson said as he, Ward, Garrett and FitzSimmons got ready for their assault. "Be prepared for potential resistance."

"No contact from inside?" Garrett asked.

"I've tried every known channel – no response." May said.

"Place could be abandoned." I suggested.

"Let's hope not." Coulson replied. "We need the people inside to work on Skye. Agent Rook, you'll stay hear. Run backend and prep Skye for surgery."

"Trip can help. He's had med-tech training." Garrett added and I looked over at Trip who nodded.

"Good. We do our jobs right, this will all go peacefully."

"What if they don't want to help us?" Ward asked.

"I'll say "pretty please"." Garrett said holding up his rifle.

"We need the doctors alive and the place intact." Coulson pointed out. "If it does go sideways, FitzSimmons, I need you down there to determine what we can use to help Skye. And then we take it." he finished and I watched as the group headed down the ramp and out into the sun.


	15. Chapter 15 - GH-325

I turned on the comms that would help me keep in contact with the team in the facility and then headed down to Skye's med pod, to prep her in case we needed to move her. I stopped at the small pull out table on the side of the pod and looked down at the medical report Simmons' had left for me.

"Okay, Rook. We're going in now." Coulson said into my comms.

"Copy that." I replied as I heard someone coming behind me and I turned around to see Trip.

"Tough when it's your team." He said as he stopped next to me and looked in on Skye. "You guys go back a ways?"

"A few days. But…" I replied.

"But you can't imagine your life without her." He nodded.

"Yeah." I said and then sighed. "It's my fault anyways." I said, shaking my head. "I should have seen Cybtertek coming. Not to mention letting her go in there unarmed." I groaned, leaning onto the table with my elbows.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." He said.

"But I should've." I said and then turned to him. "Have you experienced that Trip? Not being able to imagine your life without someone?"

"I have." He replied. "Sometimes a person takes you by surprise." He finished and I stared at him for a moment. I had a funny feeling that he was talking about me.

"We got a problem." Garrett said into my comms and I was snapped back to the present. "The whole place is rigged to blow. There's enough Semtex to bring down the whole mountain on top of us. Any suggestions?"

"How long you got?" I asked.

"Less than ten minutes." He replied. "There's no detonator. Not in here, anyway."

"It's probably a failsafe." Ward added. "If the guards eliminated us, they'd stop the timer."

"Where are the guards now?" I asked.

"Uh, dead." He replied.

"Right." I huffed.

"So it means we're trapped in here." Fitz added.

"Can you use some of the semtex on the doors? Blow them off?" I asked. "It'll get you out of there. But you'll have to hurry."

"Good idea." Garrett replied. "Besides, if the job was easy…"

"…it wouldn't be any fun." I finished.

Skye suddenly began to convulse and the machines around her started to beep and whine faster.

"Skye's coding. Quick." I ordered and I ran into the module with Trip close behind me.

I started compressions on her chest. "I need a unit of Epi." I ordered.

"Got it." Trip replied and inserted a needle into Skye's stomach. I continued compressions for a minute longer before she became still again.

"Weak, erratic heart rate." I said, shaking my head and looking at one of Skye's monitors.

"FitzSimmons has the drug. We're on their way up now." Ward said into my comms.

"Get off the ground immediately!" I then heard Fitz yell.

"May, you copy?" I asked into the plane's speakers.

"Yeah. Hold on to something." She replied as I heard the plane's engines fire up.

Skye started to convulse again and I began compressions. "Come on, Skye." I muttered.

"You want more Epinephrine?" Trip asked but I shook my head. I then heard footsteps and FitzSimmons burst into the module.

"We found it." Fitz said.

"What is it?" I asked as I continued with the compressions and Ward arrived in the doorway.

"We don't know." Simmons replied.

"Do you want to take over?" I asked.

"May, get us off the ground or it'll fall out from under us." I heard Ward say into his comms and I felt 'The Bus' begin to rumble.

"Yes." Simmons replied and I backed away from Skye as Simmons filled a syringe with the GH-325 drug and injected it into her arm and the heart rate monitor flatlined.

"No! Don't give it to her!" I heard Coulson yell as he, May and Garrett burst into the already cramped module.

"We were losing her, anyway. What harm can it do?" I said.

We watched the heart rate monitor with baited breathe, praying that it would stop flat lining. It beeped twice and read her heart beat at sixty BPM.

"It's working." Garrett said and we all looked down at Skye. She suddenly made a choking noise and stiffened, her head tilted back as her heart rate spiked to one-hundred-and-ninety-six.

"Stop it. How can we stop it? Skye!" I heard Ward yelling.

"What's happening?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know." Simmons cried. Skye spiked once more and then collapsed back, down onto the bed as the beeps from the monitor slowed.

"Her heartbeat – she's stabilising." I said amazed.

"It's working." Simmons breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that stuff you just gave her?" Trip asked but no one answered, they just looked at Skye, relieved. Coulson looked down and then made his way through the crowd and then out of the module and I followed him out.

"Sir? Did something happen down there?" I asked gently but he didn't reply. He just kept walking and I was left standing, alone in the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16 - Quinn

"I have good news and bad news." Garrett said to Quinn as he, Trip and I entered the cell. "Which would you like to hear first?" But Quinn just stared at him.

"Bad news, then – there's a fair amount." Garrett started. "Your Clairvoyant, the one who said he'd have your back – he's a no-show. The site we were supposed to lead him to with our minds – blown to pieces, buried under one-hundred feet of rock. It seems the only psychic power your buddy has shown is the ability to predict if you tell a rich, entitled dirt bag he's gonna get away with murder, he'll believe it…Trip." Garrett ordered and Trip stepped forward and unchained Quinn from the table, pulled his hands behind him and handcuffed them behind his back. "The Clairvoyant played you and left you to rot."

"You said there was good news." Quinn said.

"You're not dead." I said with a sweet smile.

"Let's go." Trip said and pushed Quinn out of the room. I followed behind as he was marched through the lounge area and towards the stairs. Coulson met us at the bottom and spoke to Garrett.

"So." I said to Trip. "See you next time." I smiled.

"Hopefully that's soon." He said with a smirk and a wink before he pushed Quinn up the stairs and then followed him up.

"Till next time." I heard Coulson say and I looked back to see him shaking Garrett's hand.

"Goodbye sir." I said to him and shook his hand before he followed Trip and Quinn up the stairs. I watched them disappear and then turned to Coulson.

"Sir?" I asked. "Why didn't you want to use the drug on Skye? What made you change your mind?"

He didn't say anything for a long time. He just stared off into the distance.

"Sir?" I asked again and he looked back at me.

"Being down there…seeing where I came from – I just got really scared that she would suffer the way that I did…but she didn't." he said. "For whatever reason…she didn't." he finished, but I could tell he was holding something back.


	17. Chapter 17 - Odinson

I looked up from my book when I heard Simmons sigh and get up from her seat.

"Going to check on Skye?" I asked.

"Yeah. And take some more blood." She replied.

"Let me. You need a break." I said.

"Oh, no. I…" she began.

"Simmons." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Okay. Thank you." She said, sitting back down.

"No problem." I replied and headed down to Skye's medical module, arriving just in time to see her getting out of her bed. I tapped on the window and she snapped her head around and sighed when she saw me. I shook my head before walking round to the door.

"It's like you and Simmons have a sensor for when my butt lifts off the bed." Skye said. "Look! There's colour in my cheeks." She pointed out, patting her cheeks. "Breathing without feeling like my whole body's on fire. I'm good." She strained as she got back under the covers of the bed.

""Better" is the more accurate word." I replied as I took some more of her blood for Simmons.

"Again with the blood drive?" Skye asked. "I'm not gonna have anything left." She chuckled. "Not sure how I feel about Dr Rook. She's so strict." She continued as I pulled the needle out of her arm. "Ow. And pokey." She finished.

"Well, patient Skye is stubborn and disobedient." I added.

"And grateful." She said with a smile. "I hope you know that."

"Well, if it wasn't for me then this wouldn't have happened." I replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Rook, stop." She sighed. "I went in because I wanted to and even if you had said "no", I still would've gone in anyway. So, enough."

"Fine." I smiled. "But I am glad you're feeling better." I finished as I head a soft knock on the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ward smiling in the doorway.

"Hey. This a bad time?" he asked. I noticed Skye smile when she saw him and she sat up in the bed.

"It is if you're here to bust me out." She said to him. "The nurse has extended house arrest."

"Only because you keep trying to escape." I replied with a laugh before leaving the module, patting Ward on the shoulder as I passed.

"She's beginning to get suspicious of all the blood you're taking." I said as I met Simmons and Fitz down in the lab. I passed her the tube of blood, "Have you got enough now?"

"No." she replied. "At least not enough to find anything in her blood or Coulson's. And there's nothing left in the GH-325 vial to examine, after we emptied it into her blood stream."

"What do you want it for anyway?" I asked.

"I can't find any trace of this miracle drug." She answered. "Skye's healing at an exponential rate, but I can't detect anything irregular on a cellular level. I want to upload the samples to H.Q., but Coulson shut me down, said to keep in in-house." She sighed. "I mean, this drug could be a phenomenal breakthrough, could save countless lives. Why is he being so twitchy?"

"You two were down in the bunker with him. Did you see anything strange?" I asked.

"Everything was peculiar." Fitz replied as the alarm, alerting us to a new mission, began to blare and the three of us made our way up to the control room.

"New orders." May said, once we were all there. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s detecting massive energy readings in the skies above the California/Nevada border."

"Where's Agent Coulson?" I asked, realising he wasn't with us.

"Taking personal time." She said, sounding faintly irritated.

"These are the same readings Dr Selvig and Dr Foster picked up in New Mexico and in London." Simmons reported. "They herald the arrival of an Asgardian."

"Thor." Fitz said excitedly.

"Not sure. Either way, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants us to be the welcome wagon." May said.

"O-okay. No cause for concern, right?" Fitz asked.

"Not if they're a friendly." I replied. "I suggest full tac gear for this one. You never know what might be there." I finished and we all dispersed to get ready.

I headed to my bunk and changed into my gear. A full length, black, leather bodysuit – the standard issue for members of the elite S.H.I.E.L.D. squad, black, lace up boots with a slight heal and a bulletproof vest, which also held two guns and my whip.

Soon, a convoy of five S.H.I.E.L.D. SUVs were racing along the straight dirt road through the Californian desert. I was at the wheel of the second SUV with Ward, following closely behind May and FitzSimmons in the car in front.

"Fitz?" Ward asked into the SUV's comms.

"Yeah, we're definitely getting close, but it's a bit of a crap shoot." He replied. "This is still science we don't completely understand."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around lately." I pointed out.

"Woah, I'm getting a massive energy surge, three times the level of the one before." Fitz said.

"How close?" I asked, but before he could reply a huge bolt of rainbow light shot from the sky, hitting the road in front of us. Ahead, May slammed on the breaks and I did too, the convoy skidding to a halt, merely metres from the bolt.

I got out of the car, along with all the other agents, as the bolt dispersed, leaving some kind of Norse symbol on the ground, leaving a large man in a red cape, with long, golden hair and holding a grey hammer standing in the middle of it.

He looked around at us and then at the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbols on the doors of the cars and recognising the logo, he started towards.

"You are of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ward replied.

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. Your world is in grave danger." He announced.


	18. Chapter 18 - Loki

I followed behind Thor, as Ward directed him into the lab, where he looked around at all the technology, impressed.

"What dark magic is this?" Thor boomed as he caught sight of Coulson coming through the door with May.

"Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve." Coulson replied.

"Well, I am pleased to hear it Son of Coul." Thor grinned.

"I understand you're looking for someone." Coulson said.

"Yes. Loki, has unfortunately returned to Midgard." He said, shaking his head. "And I fear, with his sorcery he will once again wreak havoc upon you world. This time with a new found ability of his. He can bend one's mind, in a way that will overpower their will."

"So, mind control?" I asked.

"It is similar. Most cannot resist his voice, but to the strong willed, his voice combined with his touch will bend anyone to his will." Thor considered. "He who is controlled, does not forget who he is, but, in their minds Loki becomes more important than anything."

"So, how do we stop him?" Coulson asked.

"With this." He answered, pulling out a golden collar. "It will prevent him from speaking."

"Do we know where he is now?" Ward asked.

"The Bifrost delivered me to his last known location." He answered.

"Mostly small towns out that way. Let's start looking for unusual activity within a few-hundred-mile radius – burglary, theft, assault." Coulson said to me and I nodded. "If Loki wants to rule an empire, he's gonna be hard to please." He finished.

I stood in the control room and flicked through file after file of police reports that had recently happened in the area. It looked like Loki had been busy. I felt someone hovering in the doorway and I looked over to see Thor starring at the screen.

"These are files of every police report within in one-hundred miles of where you arrived, everything from the last forty-eight hours." I said to him and he nodded as he came to stand next to me at the desk.

"Uh, when you want to sift through the information you just…" I started.

"I am familiar." He said and started flicking through the files. "It's an antiquated system we and other realms had ages ago…There – a robbery of gold." He said, pulling up a file.

"And there – a gun-store robbery by guys on Harleys." I added, pulling up another file.

"It's happening faster than I feared." Thor said, worriedly, "He's amassing men, gold, weaponry. Loki's building an army."

"We traced the men to a biker bar called Rosie's Desert Oasis. Probably where Loki's hiding out." I said as the team met again in the lab.

"Good, then you can show off these beauties." Fitz said and spread his arms, showing off an array of new 'night-night' guns.

"These all 'night-night' guns?" Ward asked.

"Based on the same technology, but we're not calling them that anymore." He answered.

"'Bout time." Ward said and reached for a gun.

"They're called 'Icers' – Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting..." Fitz started proudly.

"They're great." Ward interrupted as he held one up in front of him. I picked up a pistol with a long barrel, it fit well in my hand and was the perfect weight.

"Fitz, they're awesome." I said.  
"And you lost the ounce." Ward added, hitting Fitz on the back.

"And I tripled the stopping power." Fitz added with a smirk, hitting Ward back.

"We'll need these." Coulson said.

"Shall we." Thor added, tired of all the talking.

Once again, the S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy raced down the dirt road and skidded to a halt outside Rosie's Desert Oasis, where a group of State Troopers were waiting.

"Loki's tastes run toward palaces, castles. This is far more humble than his usual abode." Thor said, ducking his head as he squeezed out of the back seat of the SUV. It would have made a great picture, Ward squashed into the back seat, with Thor taking up two.

"The draw wasn't the place. It was the manpower." Ward pointed out.

"How many does he have in there?" Coulson asked the troopers. "Have you seen the suspect?"

"Yes, we have. And he doesn't want you here." One of the troopers replied as he cocked his gun and fired at us. Everyone dived for cover behind the cars. I leaned over the bonnet of one of them and fired the new 'Icers' at one of the troopers and hit him right between the eyes and he collapsed into the dirt.

"They're on us from both sides." Ward said, next to me. "Be hard to get off a clean shot."

"Maybe for you." I said as I leaned over him and fired at a biker who fell down as well.

"Thor, can you give us a little cover?" I heard Coulson yell and he obliged by hitting a nearby caravan with his hammer, sending it flying towards most of the men, creating a barrier between them and us.

"It's a very literal interpretation." Coulson said.

"All clear." Ward called and we stood up from behind the car.

"Agents, stay outside. Let Thor take Loki." Coulson ordered as Thor strode towards the building. "Rook, head around back. Surround the building. Keep your eyes out." He ordered and I raised the 'Icer' in front of me before making my way around the corner of the building. I stopped when I reached the edge and then swung around, ready to fire if I needed to. Sounds of Thor, throwing people across a room met my ears as I continued around to the back of the building to where an old garage was sitting, gathering dust.

I heard a noise close to me and looked down just in time to see a man with short brown hair whip a chain at my hands and knock the 'Icer' from them.

He took a step closer to me as I held up my hands. "Look." I sighed. "I'm sure you're, uh, a reasonable guy…" I started as the man swung the chain at me. I dodged and punched him in the face, "…Rooster. Rooster? Really?" I asked. Rooster swung at me again, but I dodged down and aimed a blow at his stomach and then at his face, before whipping around and throwing him over my head, onto a pile of crates, where he groaned but didn't get up.

I picked up my 'Icer', but whirled around as I heard someone land behind me. I came face to face with a man, who had shoulder length black hair, piercing blue eyes and a thin, smirking face. He was wearing a green, gold and black cloak, and held a golden dagger in his right hand.

"Loki." I said.

"You know my name." he smiled. "You're a fine warrior."

"I know." I replied, not lowering my gun a centimeter. "So put your hands behind your back and get on your knees."

"People kneel before me." he replied, taking a step towards me. "I do not bow to them."

"Gonna need some backup over here." I said into my comms. Loki quickly reached out and put a hand on my elbow.

"That is not what you need." He said and suddenly, everything else didn't seem to matter. I shut my eyes and tried to block out Loki's magic. "What you need, is to serve me." he said and my eyes shot open. I felt like something had just dawned on me, that I had to do what he wanted, because it was the only thing that mattered anymore. I lowered my gun and put it back into my vest. "That's better." Loki said. "Now. Take me somewhere grand, deserving of a ruler, a king." He said.

"I know just the place." I replied and looked over at one of the Harleys.


	19. Chapter 19 - Viva Las Vegas

We rode into Las Vegas, Nevada and stopped outside the grandest hotel I could find – Caesars Palace. On the way, we'd stopped off at one of my S.H.I.E.L.D. lockboxes and I'd emptied it of all the money, weapons and devices I'd need to keep Loki safe.

I lead him into the atrium, made of gold and marble. "I am fortunate to have found you." Loki said. "You are quite resourceful."

"Just well trained." I replied.

"No." he chuckled. "You are world's apart from those men and women in the desert."

"I'm not an idiot." I said as we made our way over to the elevator that would take us up to my S.H.I.E.L.D. room. "I know my value is no greater than them. The truth is… I don't care."

"Because of what you feel?" he asked, as the elevator doors dinged open and we walked out towards the room.

"I would die for you. Anyone would." I replied, putting the key to the room. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me.

"But I don't want them. I want you." He said. "You're stronger, smarter and…"

"…No, just more useful." I interrupted, feeling suddenly confused. As if I was beginning to wake up after a strange dream.

Loki frowned slightly and then put a hand on my shoulder. "You will present me with an army." He said and I focused back on Loki, nodding slightly. "Good. You are stronger than I thought." He smiled. "Maybe you need a little more persuading." He said, lowering his head and he pressing his lips against mine. I was surprised for a moment, but then I remembered that nothing else mattered, so I kissed him back.

He pulled away from me and I reluctantly let him. "You will bring me an army." He said softly and I nodded confidently.

"And Thor?" I asked.

"He will not rest and I will never know peace." He answered.

"Then we take him out of the equation. Eliminate the threat." I said.

"The graves of Asgard's enemies are littered with those who underestimated Thor. Do not make the same mistake. You do not know him." he replied.

"No. I don't." I said, walking past him, to a painting on the wall. "But the people he's working with. I know them." I said, pulling the painting off the wall to reveal a small safe. I opened the lock and pulled out a gun and three rounds of bullets. "Which means we can't stay here long." I continued. "There are security cameras everywhere in this town, so we'll need to be careful."

"Where do you suggest we go?" Loki asked slyly.

"No more running." I said. "Time to take out our main threat." I said, loading the gun.

"May, Ward, Coulson and Thor are out looking for us, so the only people here are FitzSimmons and Skye." I said as I lead Loki up the ramp and in to the loading dock of 'The Bus'. We hurried up the stairs to the lounge area, where I ran into Fitz.

"Rook. Are you okay? Where's Loki?" he asked but I didn't say anything. Instead I let Loki step out from behind me and put a hand on Fitz's shoulder, taking his mind too.

"I don't want to be followed." Loki said. "Keep Thor off this flying contraption." He finished and Fitz nodded before heading down the way we'd come. I looked to Loki and he nodded at me to continue, so I lead him to the cockpit, where I climbed into the pilot's seat and fired up the engines.

I started the plane taxying as a pounding sound met my ears. "It seems like the others are back. Fitz did his job. Thor's locked in the cell."

"Will it hold him?" Loki asked.

"Yes." I replied as I pulled up the controls and 'The Bus' took off. I heard loud footsteps running through the plane.

"Keep flying." Loki said and got out of his seat to meet whoever was coming. Once the plane was at altitude, I set it to autopilot and left the cockpit to join Loki who was watching Ward push himself off the ground.

"Rook, you don't know what you're doing." Ward said as I slowly walked over to stand beside Loki.

"This was the plan." I replied. "Cross of Thor, take the plane, eliminate anyone in our way." I said and pulled out the gun from my vest and aimed it at him. "Get out of his way."

"It's his plan, not yours." He said. "Fight it."

I blinked once and the confused feeling of waking up from a strange dream returned. I lowered the gun slightly and turned to look at Loki. He reached up, put a hand on the back of my neck and bent his head down to kiss me again.

"Her heart now beats in concert with mine and mine alone." Loki said, after backing away. I looked back at Ward and raised the gun confidently, taking off the safety latch as Loki walked past Ward, towards the cell.

"Rook, I think we have a big problem!" I heard Fitz yell and I looked up to see him chase Simmons through and out of the lounge area. In the split second I looked up, Ward lunged at me, grabbed the gun and pulled me towards him, kneeing me in the stomach. I swung my fist up, punching him in the jaw, before grabbing the back of his collar and slamming his head against the wall.

He grabbed my wrist and knocked the gun out of it. I reached down for it with my other hand but fell back when an encyclopedia collided with my face.

I flipped myself over onto my hands, and then back onto my feet. I looked up in time to see a fist flying towards me. I dodged out of the way and once I'd straightened back up I saw Ward pointing the gun at me. I took a breath and then lunged at him pulling him to the ground and then gun flew out of his hand. I reached for it, wrapped my hand around it and began to lift it, but it was kicked up and out of my hands.

Ward picked up the gun but I threw myself at him, grabbing him by the waist and we both fell to the floor. I grabbed the gun from his hand and then pointed it at his face, lying next to mine.

"Sorry about this." I said and pulled the trigger.

There was a soft click and nothing happened. Ward flinched at the click but then held up the magazine from the gun. He scrambled up to his feet with his hands at the ready. Suddenly, the same feeling of waking up from a strange dream returned, except this time it was instant and my mind felt clear.

"Woah. Hang on." I said, standing up slowly with my hands in the air, shaking my head slightly. "I-I'm sorry." I stammered, dropping the gun. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked around to see Thor escorting a shackled Loki, with the gold collar around his neck.

"She speaks the truth." Thor said and Ward put down his hands.


	20. Chapter 20 - Sorry

"My apologies." Thor said as he, Loki, Ward, Coulson and I stood in the loading dock. "The damage caused to your flying boat was unfortunate."

"It's seen worse." Coulson replied.

"I assure you, Loki will be punished severely for the crimes against your people." Thor continued.

"It must have been hard for you…after everything he did, to move past it, to let it go." Coulson said.

"The Allfather ordered him back alive. And he is still my brother." Thor replied and looked round at us before lifting his fist to his heart. "I am honored to have fought by your side." He said, before escorting Loki out of the plane.

"I'll run diagnostics. See how much damage we're dealing with." I said and started towards the stairs.

"How much are _you_ dealing with?" Coulson asked. I stopped and sighed before turning back around to face him and Ward.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said. "I didn't mean…I wasn't in control…Maybe I was. I don't know anymore." I struggled, trying to explain what it had felt like.

"That's okay." He replied. "You didn't hurt _me_." he said and looked at Ward before leaving the loading dock. I looked at Ward and noticed his bruised forehead.

"Sorry about that." I said, gesturing to it.

"It's fine." He replied.

"No, it's not." I sighed. "It was like, he got inside my head, pulled me out and stuffed something else in." I explained.

"It's alright." He said. "I'm not blaming you."

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thank you." I replied. It was quiet for a moment before I added. "It's certainly been an interesting week. I've hand my hand cut off and my mind controlled."

"You can cross that off your bucket list then." Ward smirked.

"I hate you." I chuckled.


	21. Chapter 21 - Clairvoyant

'The Bus' touched down on the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft carrier and Ward, May, Coulson and I stood in the loading dock ready to meet out guests. I was in my tactical gear – the full-length, zipper front, black suit and boots, without the bullet proof vest and weapons. Ward and I stood 'at ease', with our hands behind our backs, for our superior officers.

I watched as the ramp lowered and Agents Hand, Blake and Sitwell walked up the ramp, accompanied by Garrett and Trip.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Coulson said to the group.

"A little unconventional meeting this way, isn't it?" Sitwell asked and I noticed Trip eyeing me. I glanced at him and smirked slightly before looking back to the conversation.

"Oh, from the reports I've read, "unconventional" seems to be Coulson's middle name these days." Blake replied.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we hit fifty-thousand feet. This way." Coulson said, and showed everyone into the lounge area.

"Cruising altitude reached." May reported as she joined the group.

"Sorry for the song and dance but we brought you here as a precaution." Garrett said.

"A precaution against what?" Sitwell asked.

"The Clairvoyant." Coulson replied. "If there is someone out there who can read minds, at least up here we're as far away as we can get."

"You know S.H.I.E.L.D.'s standing on psychics, they don't exist." Hand said. "Are you suddenly a believer?"

"Not definitively." He replied. "But I had a recent experience with an Asgardian who could bend people's will with his voice." He said and Ward glanced at me. "Forced me to open my mind, so to speak."

"All we know for sure is the Clairvoyant's been a step ahead of us, stealing plays from our playbook." Garrett continued. "We recently encountered Mr Peterson, or Deathlok, in Sydney, Australia and he's alive and kicking."

"Agent Garrett and I have been tracking him the last few weeks." Trip added.

"And we think the Clairvoyant's super-soldier bodyguard came after us for a reason." Garrett continued. "We're getting close."

"To what? His identity?" Hand asked.

"We've narrowed the list to thirteen candidates. I've been taking a look at those who were rejected from the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gifted index. Specifically those who are believed to have psychic abilities." Garrett finished.

"Let's assume what you're saying is possible. What then?" Hand asked. "If we're going after an actual clairvoyant, how do you suggest we combat that?"

"By compartmentalizing the information." Garrett replied.

"As you know, Agent Rook here is an expert at analysis and strategy." Coulson continued. "I'm sure she'll come up with something good. You have an hour." He finished, looking to me and I nodded before leaving the group and heading to the control room.

After an hour, I had sifted through all the possible candidates and their locations, and had prioritised them, focusing on the top five. Soon, everyone met back in the lounge area and I gave them the run down of the op.

"I've prioritised the candidates on Garrett's list. We'll start with the top five. I've located them, and I'll pair everyone off into random teams. That way, only one person knows the full scope of the mission. We'll make it a double-blind, one person from each team will get the potential coordinates and the other will have the identity. That way, no _one_ person will have the full specs of the op until you get there." I explained. "If everyone's ready, I'll give everyone the details." I finished.


	22. Chapter 22 - Getting Closer

"On this phone you will find a set of coordinates that'll lead you to one of the five potential clairvoyants I've chosen." I said to Garrett as he sat opposite me at the desk in the cell. "When you're within a mile, your partner will be granted access to the candidate's name and profile on _their_ own phone." I finished.

"I like it." Garrett nodded. "I hope you've paired me with someone good."

About an hour later, I sat at the wheel of the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV, with Trip next to me in the passenger's seat, driving through Muncie, Indiana.

"So, you said these teams would be random." Trip began and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "And yet, we're paired together. Can't help but think that's more than a coincidence."

"Nope, purely coincidence." I replied. Of course it wasn't a coincidence, Garrett had told me to keep Trip occupied, so I paired him with me.

"You keep telling yourself that, girl." He chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself." I replied as my phone went off. "File came in. Noriko Sato, nineteen, Muncie College of Technology." I read and then handed the phone to Trip.

"Wow. An I.Q. over two-hundred." He read and when I didn't say anything he added. "Come on, you don't find that impressive?"

"Not when I'm closer to that number than you are." I teased.

"That's cold." He replied.

"Head's up." I announced as we came to some roadworks, with a worker telling us to take a detour down a one way street. "Detour. Imagine that." I said as I turned down the street, before having to slow down for a large truck, backing up and blocking the whole road. "Convenient." I muttered.

"One behind us." Trip said and I glanced in the rearview mirror to see a sleek, black car behind us.

"Agent Blake is down. Repeat, Agent Blake is down." Agent Hand's voice suddenly reported over the SUV comms. Trip and I shared a worried look before I set the car into reverse and sped towards the black car.

"Uh, Rook?" Trip asked as the distance between us closed. I didn't reply. I just kept my eyes on the car behind and at the last second I swerved out of the way. I spun the SUV into a j-turn and we sped off, straight through the road works and back to 'The Bus'.


	23. Chapter 23 - Serum

"Deathlok is more powerful than we thought." May said. She and Blake had been paired together and sent to a nursing home to find Thomas Nash. "Blake fired six shots – didn't seem to faze him."

"Any word on Thomas Nash?" I asked.

"No, he's a ghost." She replied. "The facility has him listed as a resident, but it's all a cover-up."

"Nash is probably off fishing in Bora Bora laughing at us." Garrett said.

"And yet Mr Peterson was waiting for you and Blake at the facility. Why?" Coulson asked.

"Probably the same reason he came after Garrett – we're getting too close. He's trying to take us out." Ward answered.

"The point is, we have a suspect – Thomas Nash." Coulson said.

"I'm headed inside to prep the field teams." Hand said. "Agent Rook, I want you at the Hub for debrief on Deathlok's current status." She finished and I nodded as everyone dispersed.

Simmons hurried over to me. "Agent Rook, I don't suppose, since you're going to the Hub and you know your way around a lab, you could possibly take a sample of Skye's blood with you and check it for any unknown variables, since she's been injected with this unknown serum." She asked.

"Is Coulson okay with this?" I asked.

"Well." She said, slowly. "He's forbidden it, but this drug has saved both his and Skye's life, and who knows how many other lives it _could_ save."

I knew that if I found anything in Skye's blood, it would be the same stuff coursing through Coulson's veins, which may unlock the secret as to how he was brought back to life. So, naturally I was keen to get my hands on this sample, but I couldn't blow my cover.

"I don't know, Simmons." I said, nervously.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s policy to save as many lives as possible. This is our job." She replied.

"Okay, fine." I replied.

"Thank you, Rook." Simmons smiled and handed me one of the vials, which held Skye's blood. "I'll hook up an encrypted hardline, so we can communicate, without the rest of 'The Bus' overhearing what we're saying." She finished and I nodded. I heard someone coming and I quickly tucked the vial into my back pocket, as Trip came out of the lab and into the loading dock.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Oh. Are you staying at the Hub as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, Garrett's keeping me here. Help brief the teams on our most recent run-in with the cyber soldier." He replied. "Don't mind the company do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I replied with a quick smile.

"Shall we?" he asked and I nodded, before saying goodbye to Simmons and then heading up into the Quinjet.

About an hour into our trip to the Hub we received a transmission from 'The Bus'.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. 616. QJ-5, do you copy?" I heard May's voice and I flicked open the lines.

"This is QJ-5. We copy you, S.H.I.E.L.D. 616." I replied.

"We've tracked Deathlok to Pensilvania." She said. "We're hoping Nash is there too. We'll keep you updated."

"Copy that. Happy hunting." I replied.


	24. Chapter 24 - Is it really over?

As soon as we landed at the Hub, we were ushered into the command room, where we met Agent Hand. "They've found Nash." she said and nodded at the screen, where a live feed was playing. I saw a room, filled with T.V. screens and a man in a purple, fluffy, dressing gown in the center, sitting in a mobility chair, motionless, with a tube taped to his mouth and a computer screen that spoke for him. I also saw Ward, Garrett, May and Coulson surrounding him.

The man in the center, of course wasn't the Clairvoyant, but just a decoy, to make sure that Garrett would never be a suspect.

"Now I understand why I couldn't see you after you died – because you, yourself, could not see." Nash was saying. "You were simply a broken man who did not know he was broken."

"Let's pack this freak off to the fridge where he belongs." Garrett said.

"I will join Raina in you prison, Agent Coulson, but I will see you wherever you go, just as I saw you holding Skye in your arms, bleeding…dying…knowing it was all your fault." Nash continued.

"Go to hell." Coulson said menacingly.

"I see that you're angry." Nash replied. "Your head, filled with lies. You've been betrayed, and now you fear what's about to happen."

I was slightly alarmed when Nash told Coulson that he'd been betrayed, he wasn't supposed to give anything away, because it could set Coulson on edge and aware that someone _had_ betrayed him. Hopefully Nash would say no more.

"Nothing's about to happen." Coulson replied. "Just more empty threats from you."

"No. It is the inevitable. A force beyond your comprehension is coming for you – you and Skye. She has something we want. And she will die giving it to us." Nash replied, referring to the drug in Skye's veins and I rested my hand on my pocket, where I felt the vial of her blood, still safely hidden. Nash was dangerously close to giving away too much, and I knew what would happen if Garrett thought he'd overstepped the boundary. "No matter where I go or what you do to me, you and Skye will never be safe and I will always…" he was suddenly stopped as a gun was fired.

Everyone in the control room jumped and stood open mouthed, and staring at Ward who had his gun pointed at Nash's chest. A small trickle of blood, ran from the circular hole where his heart was.

"What did you do?" Coulson asked as Ward lowered his gun slowly and the other agents trailed their guns on him. I watched Ward closely. He looked angry and…scared. Scared for Skye's life and I couldn't tell if that was just a mask to hide the truth – that Garrett had ordered him to shoot Nash, or if he really did feel that way about her.

"Did Ward just…I can't believe it." I gasped.

"Bet the Clairvoyant didn't see that coming." Agent Hand added.

"He's dead." Garrett said. "It's over." He finishes, but really, it was just the beginning.


	25. Chapter 25 - It's Time

"What'll happen to Ward now?" Trip asked as we headed to the labs, so I could download all the info we had on Deathlok, and inconspicuously test Skye's blood.

"He'll go in front a review board here, at the Hub." I replied.

Down the other end of the wide corridor I saw about thirty agents, all in full S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical gear run past us and around the corner at the other end. "I wonder what's going on." I said.

"Don't know." Trip replied. "But let's get into the lab, get this data uploaded." He finished as Agent Hand came around the same corner that the tactical agents had just disappeared into.

"Agent Triplett, I need you to give your debrief about your most recent run-in with Deathlok." She said.

"Now?" he sighed.

"Will that be a problem?" she asked.

"No, ma'am." He said, before raising his eyebrows at me and following Hand back the way we'd come.

I took my chance and hurried into the lab. I closed the door behind me and powered up the machines that could read every individual cell in Skye's blood. I opened the vial and up ended the contents onto a petrey dish, before placing it carefully into the machine. I waited impatiently for the results, knowing that anyone could come in at any moment. Twenty minutes had passed and the results had just loaded, when I heard a soft knock on the door. 'Damn it.' I cursed inwardly and quickly shut off the machine, however, not before uploading the data. I looked up to see Trip in the doorway.

"You busy?" He grinned.

"No, not really." I replied as he came to stand next to me and I leant my elbow on the table, trying to hide the petrey dish.

"It's noisey here today." He continued and looked around the lab until he stopped in front of me. I turned to face him, leaning my back against the table, as I managed to grab the petrey dish and keep it in my hands behind my back. "A lot of guys in action mode." He continued as I glanced out the door and saw another team of tactical agents running past the door.

"I guessed it was some sort of level 8 operation." I replied.

"So, what are you working on?" he asked and tried to look past me but I moved into his line of sight. Subtle, I know.

"Wow. Coulson's team is awfully secretive, even for this organisation." He said, getting more suspicious.

"I'm just uploading the Deathlok software." I replied.

"Is that so?" he asked, stepping closer to me. He then bent his head down as if to kiss me. He reached his arms around to my back and when his lips were merley millimeters from mine, I felt a tug in my hands and the petrey dish was wrenched from my grasp. "What's this for then?" he asked.

"I-It's Skye's blood." I said, feeling ruffled after how close he'd come to kissing me.

"With that miracle drug in it." he guessed. "What are you doing with it?" he asked. "Because I remember Agent Blake had his ribs caved in, and that drug could have saved him, but I didn't hear you say anything about it. So, if you had the means and you didn't use them, that blood is all over your hands, too." He finished.

"I know." I said tersely. "Look…" I began, before sighing and walking over to the door to close it. "Men died to keep this secret. We don't understand why, so Coulson wanted to keep Simmons' research in-house for safety."

"Research?" he asked.

"Which, according to Simmons, has hit a dead end." I continued. "I'm uploading Skye's blood scans. I would also like to contact Agent Weaver at S.H.I.E.L.D. academy surreptitiously… If that's alright with you." I said scornfully.

"Don't be like that. You're just sore, you didn't get a kiss." He smirked.

"Focus on the mission, Agent Triplett." I replied tersely and he said no more. "But we need to keep this between us." I added.

"No worries." He replied as I heard more tactical agents marching past the room.

"Okay." I muttered as I opened up a secure line to Agent Weaver to see if she could help me decipher the blood sample. I punched in the code and the holographic feed of Agent Weaver came into view.

"Agent Weaver." I greeted.

"Agent Rook. Thank goodness you're still alive." She said, quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"Is the Hub still secure? Are you with your team?" she asked. "Get somewhere safe and lock the door." She finished as I heard shouting in the background of the transmission.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Academy is under siege. We don't know how long Hydra's been inside S.H.I.E.L.D. but they are taking control!" she cried as I heard gunfired. "Don't trust anyone…" she was cut-off as there was an explosion and the transmission ended.

'Hydra'. I thought to myself. 'It's time.'


	26. Chapter 26 - Who's who?

I heard the lock click on the door and I spun around, to see Trip standing by it. I reached for my 'Icer' but it wasn't there. Instead I saw Trip pull it out from his belt and aim it at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What the lady said to do – locking the door." He replied.

"Why?" I demanded.

"In case you missed it, she said that Hydra was inside of S.H.I.E.L.D." He replied, as he slowly walked towards me.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked.

"Because I'm trustworthy." He replied, taking the safety latch off the gun. "You're the one who works for the zombie robot back from the dead." He finished and handed the 'Icer' to me. "Take it. If you try to kill me with it, I'll know I can't trust you." He said and I took the 'Icer', flicked the safety switch back on and tucked it into the back of my pants.

"You know it's an Icer, right? It only knocks you out." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I know you don't need what's inside it to kill someone." He smirked. "Come on. Let's fire this line back up and see if we can get our friends on the line." He said. "Can't wait to tell them the good news." He added as I punched in the code to 'The Bus', but all I heard was radio chatter.

"Damn it." I muttered. "Line's dead." I said as the door burst open. We spun around as five agents, all with guns and rifles, barged into the room, followed by Agent Hand.

"Freeze! Show me your hands!" One of the agents yelled, as I looked around for a possible exit. "Show me your hands." He said again, more threateningly this time and Trip and I slowly raised our hands, as another agent came forward and pulled the 'Icer' from my back.

I didn't know if these were S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra agents, but I wasn't going to risk it, so I stayed quiet and obeyed them.

"The rest of your possibly very short lives hinges on this moment." Agent Hand said, stepping in front of us. "Hydra has successfully infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. at the highest level. It only took seven decades, and today is our coming-out party."

I was surprised. I didn't know Hand was a part of Hydra, then again, I didn't know the name of every single agent. "We have the support of the level 9 and level 10 agents." She continued. "And those who have resisted Hydra have been crossed off, Director Fury included. I'm here to offer you a choice, and a simple one at that. Either, you swear unwavering loyalty to Hydra right now for all time…or share Fury's fate." She finished and the other agents took the safety switches off their guns. I looked sideways at Trip and he nodded to me ever so slightly, as the agents slowly walked forwards. I thought it safer, just in case, to continue with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent act, because you never know when it might come in handy.

Once they were close enough, we both sprang into action. I grabbed one of the agent's guns, pulling his arms up and kneeing him in the stomach. Once he was doubled over I grabbed the gun from his hand, spun him around and pulled the gun across his throat. I looked over at Trip who had another agent's gun pointed back at him.

"Cross us off…and two of you go, too." Trip said to Hand.

"Right answer." She replied and the remaining agents lowered their guns. "The number of people I know trust is now seven." She finished and a shiver ran up my spine at how lucky it was that I'd decided to play along.

Trip and I looked at each other, confused, before slowly letting go of the agents. I handed mine back his gun and he went back to join the others, rubbing his stomach.

"That was a test?" I asked.

"That very few have passed." Hand replied. "We may not be Hydra, but your friend Coulson – he is." She finished as she left the room. Trip and I followed after her, into the control room.

"We've searched the plane ma'am, no sign of them. They must have snuck off somehow." An Agent reported to Hand.

"Bring them in, but you have permission to use lethal force." She replied.

"There is no way Coulson is Hydra!" I said loudly.

"Agent Gibson, Coulson's crimes." She said to another agent.

"Recruiting known enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D., disobeying a direct order – multiple counts, violation of international law, failure to report the crimes of this protégé, Akela Amador." Gibson listed.

"Who's same eye technology somehow ended up in the head of Mr Peterson, and you know his crimes." Hand finished.

"You helped us save Coulson from the Clairvoyant." I pointed out.  
"And yet, when we found this brain dead Clairvoyant, Coulson's man, Ward, shot him before we could learn a single thing about him." she said. "The worst thing you can do right now is underestimate Hydra. They hide in plain sight. They earn our trust, our sympathy. They make us like them and when you hesitate, they strike. If we're to survive, we must learn to strike first." She finished.

It was at that point that I looked past her, to one of the camera feeds for a security room. I saw a line of three people, all in handcuffs, and standing in front of them was a line of four S.H.I.E.L.D. tac agents, all with their weapons aimed at the trio. Another man was walking along the line of the agents.

He went to stand next to the tactical group. "Do you have people in the security room?" I asked Agent Hand, and she looked around at the screen.

"Agent Shaw." She instructed and the feed enlarged to fill the screen. My mouth fell open as I saw the three agents were May, Coulson and Fitz. Agent Garrett was the one with the tactical agents.

"Looks like Garrett caught Coulson." Hand said.

"Wait." I said slowly as I saw the look of triumph on Garrett's face.

"Let 'em have it, boys." He said. "Hail Hydra."

The room was silent for a while and I glanced back at Trip who looked destroyed.

"Garrett's the clairvoyant." I said, quietly. "I can't believe it." I added, sinking down into a nearby chair.

"He was both of your S.O.s. I'm sorry…" Hand said to Trip and I. "…But I need you two down there, to get Coulson and his team out of there." She finished. I nodded slowly before getting out of my seat and heading out of the room, with Trip behind me. Neither of us said anything as we changed into our tactical gear. I knew Trip was hurting and I had to seem that way too, so I wouldn't look suspicious.

"I can't believe it." Trip muttered as we headed down the corridor towards the security room. "That son of a bitch…I should've known."

"Hey, no. You can't do that to yourself Trip." I replied.

"No, don't say anything." He replied. "I know what he is and if I'm gonna give it to him I can't forget this feeling." He finished as we reached the security room's shut doors.

"The feeling that you've been betrayed." I replied, looking down.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'm sorry, Trip." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." He replied.

"No. For this…" I said and wrapped my other hand around the shoulder strap of his bulletproof vest, pulling him into a kiss. I was sorry for leading him on like that, but I couldn't let him suspect me. I slowly pulled away and smiled softly, "…for not doing that sooner." I finished as sounds of banging and crashing came from inside the room.

"Sounds like the party's started without us." He said, and looked from me to the door.

"Shall we join them, then?" I asked as I grabbed onto one of the door handles. Trip grabbed onto the other one and we wrenched the door open at the same time. The scene that met my eyes was certainly a sight to behold. People were flying across the room, punches were being thrown and I'm pretty sure I even saw Coulson wielding a wrench. There was a clanging sound and I saw a metal rod, fly out of someone's hand and it landed at my feet.

One of the Hydra agents ran at me, and I picked up the rod. 'Sorry, guys.' I thought to myself as I ran forwards. I swung the rod at the agent's leg, knocking them out from under him. He landed on his back and I swung the rod down on his forehead, knocking him out cold.

I saw May getting thrown onto the ground by another Hydra agent. She raised her gun at May but I flung the rod forward and knocked the gun from her hand. She paused for a moment, not knowing what had happened and in that time I had run forwards, leapt up, into the air and wrapped one leg around her neck, back flipping in the air and pulling her down onto the ground. I stood up and held my hand out for May and she took it. I looked around as I pulled her up and saw that the other agents had been taken out and Coulson was standing over Garrett.

I heard footsteps and spun around, ready to attack again, but lowered my guard as Agent Hand and her other agents came into the room.

"I'm not Hydra." Coulson said.

"We heard…Everything." Hand said.

"Who is? How deep does it go?" he asked. Hand didn't reply but the look on her face said it all.


	27. Chapter 27 - It's Done

I stood with Trip and the rest of the team as we watched the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, march the Hydra agents through the corridor and out into the hanger. Ward, Simmons and Skye arrived and I watched Ward as he looked down the corridor and his mouth fell open slightly and his eyes widened. I looked too and saw Agent Garrett being escorted by two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents through the hall. Ward looked heat brokenly at Coulson, who put a hand on his shoulder and steered him away, to tell him what had gone down.

As Garrett passed us I stared hatefully at him as Trip began yelling abuse at him, but I didn't stop him. Instead, I rubbed my forehead and sat down against the wall and I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see May watching Garrett disappear, before looking down at me.

Soon, all the Hydra agents had been taken away and were to be transported to one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s remaining bases. Agent Hand was going to take Garrett, which meant it was time for Ward and I to finally shed our S.H.I.E.L.D. masks and be a part of Hydra. And I wouldn't have to pretend to be Coulson's little soldier or May's friend. They'd killed my family, and they were gonna pay. So, together Ward and I walked towards the control center where Agent Hand and Agent Coulson were talking.

"And I'll find Garrett the smallest, darkest cell in the 'Icebox'." Hand finished saying as we entered.

"We'd like to turn the key on that cell ourselves…if you don't mind, sir." Ward said to Coulson.

"He was our S.O. We feel we…we should have known." I said, looking at Ward and nodding my head.

"No one knew. I didn't know." Coulson replied. "That's how he beat us – by being a friend." He said.

"We spent years with that bastard." Ward said, disgusted. "Looked up to him." he continued, his voice breaking. _He was very good_. "I want to see him suffer."

"Don't mind the company." Hand said to him. "And I need a pilot." She added looking at me. Both Ward and I nodded gratefully before she turned to Coulson.

"You and I may be the highest ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that are left. Not that that means anything now. All we have is each other. So stay in touch, Agent Coulson." She finished and shook Coulson's hand.

Ward, Hand and I followed behind Garrett and his escorts. Before we'd left I grabbed a leather jacket and some new rounds for my gun, because I knew I wouldn't be back for a while. We marched past Coulson and the team, so I gave them a small smile and a nod, which they returned before we reached the hanger.

As we walked up the ramp of one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. carrier jets, I went to the cockpit and fired up the engines, as Garrett was undoubtedly being strapped securely into one of the seats by his two guards. I eased the jet off the ground and out through the open doors.

Once we were at altitude I locked in the coordinates of the 'Fridge'. "Course is locked." I said into the jet's speaker system.

"Good. Keep me updated." Came Agent Hand's reply.

"Copy that." I replied and then settled down for the flight. Before we got to the 'Fridge', Ward had going to have to make his move. We had to get Garrett out, with no witnesses, so unfortunately it meant crossing off Hand and the two other agents, but it had to be done.

I jumped as two loud gunshots reached my ears. There was a pause, before I heard a third, a body hit the floor and then two more shots.

I heard footsteps coming towards the cockpit. Who ever came around that corner would determine my fate. If it was Ward, then the plan had worked. If it wasn't, then Ward was dead and I would have to lay it on, very thickly. I stayed in my seat, but pulled out my gun.

As the footsteps rounded the doorway, I turned my head, just enough, so that I could see Ward standing in the doorway.

"Is it done?" I asked, turning my eyes back towards the sky.

"Yes." He replied.


	28. Chapter 28 - Raina

**Havana, Cuba**

I sat on the sofa, with my leg crossed over the other, in Ernesto's Haircuts and watched as Ernesto put a moist cloth on Garrett's face. S.H.I.E.L.D. weren't the only ones who had safe houses. Below the hairdressers', was an underground Hydra base, where we would be staying for the next few days. Every Hydra agent also had their own lockboxes at the safe houses, full of clothes, money, weapons and fake ID. I had changed out of my tactical gear and into a pair of black jeans, healed ankle boots, and a loose maroon shirt.

The door to the hairdressers opened and the bell tinkled as Ward walked in, followed by Raina.

"Welcome back, Mr Ward." Ernesto greeted in Spanish. "How 'bout a shave?"

"I think I might let it grow out, Ernesto." Ward replied and Ernesto shrugged.

I looked at Raina who stiffened when she saw me. "Raina. Long time no see." I said. She didn't say anything and turned to Ward.

"This is where we're meeting the Clairvoyant?" she asked.

"There's no need to call me that anymore." Garrett said from under the cloth as Ward walked over to the sofa and grunted as he sat down next to me to watch. "Name's John. John Garrett." He continued, pulling off the cloth and standing up. "Guess you were expecting more the fortune-teller type." He added as he saw Raina's surprised and slightly disappointed expression.

"Uh, it's an honor to finally meet you." She said, finding her tongue and shaking his hand.

"Please, the pleasure's all mine." He replied and she beamed. "You've done great work for us on the centipede project."

"It was your gift that showed me the way." She said and I withheld a scoff.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Flowers. But, I never had any gifts, at least not the kind you believed in." Garrett replied. "Just a very high level S.H.I.E.L.D. security clearance and persuasive personality."

"You're not clairvoyant?" Raina asked, disappointedly.

"Hardly. But if it's any consolation, you weren't alone in believing, not by a long shot." He replied.

"So you're a liar." She said. "You're a fraud."

"An artist. A con artist, perhaps, but an artist all the same." Garrett said. "Had to pull the wool over S.H.I.E.L.D. 's eyes somehow to do what we set out to do. Remember what that was?"

"To change the world." She replied, although half-heartedly.

"Let me show you how we're doing that." Garrett said and gestured for her to sit in one of the slaon chairs. Raina glanced at me and I shrugged. "Oh, don't worry." Garrett said. "I wouldn't dream of letting Ernesto cut _your_ hair." He finished before helping Raina into the chair. "Welcome to Hydra." He added and pressed a button on the chair and it sank, down, through the floor to the safehouse below.

"Nice speech, sir." I said as I got up and the three of us headed over to the stairs.

"Why thank you." Garrett replied as my phone rang. I pulled it out of my back pocket at looked at the screen.

"It's Coulson." I said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"By all means." Garrett said.

I opened the line and held the phone up to my ear. "Sir. Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me." I heard Skye's voice. "I just wanted to let you and Ward know that Emily Rook and Grant Ward no longer exist."

"You want to explain that, Skye?" I asked, looking at Ward and Garrett, who raised their eyebrows.

"Some trigger-happy colonel threatened to pay the 'Hub' a visit." She replied. "Coulson had us evacuate before he could lock us all up. So I'm scrubbing our I.D.s while Coulson figures out our next move."

"Makes sense." I replied. "Agent Hand picked up some Navy jets in the vicinity. She has us taking the long route to the 'Fridge' just to be safe."

"Wow. You took that surprisingly well. Did you hear the part about you no longer existing?" Skye asked.

"Well, it's not the first time my identity's been compromised." I said, thinking back to how I had changed my last name to my mother's maiden one – Rook, instead of my real one – Straten, when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D., so no connections would be made. "Have any idea where Coulson has us headed?"

"No idea. I'll keep you posted." She replied.

"Copy that." I replied.

"And when I see you next, who you gonna be?" she asked. "You got a clean slate. You can be anyone you want."

"I don't know." I replied. "Maybe…the Queen. I always wanted a corgi." I said and she laughed.

"Be careful, okay." She said.

"You too. We'll see you soon." I replied and hung up.

"I've gotta hand it to you two." Garrett said as I put my phone back in pocket and Ward leant on the back of a chair. "I don't even think Romanoff could pull that one off."

"Well, it wasn't without it's complications." Ward said, bitterly.

"Oh, come on." Garrett scoffed. "You're still not upset about that."

"Shooting Skye was not part of the plan." Ward said.

"Yeah, and was turning my hand into a pancake part of it too?" I asked.

"Near zero contact – that was the deal going in and you both knew that." Garrett said. "And I'm sorry about your hand, but at least you're not dead. But Ward, if you had a thing for the girl, you should have contacted me. I would have asked for your blessing." He said to Ward.

"Don't play games with me." Ward replied, standing up. "This isn't a joke."

"You don't have to tell me." Garrett replied. "Your little candy crush was on centipede's tail long before she was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. Seemed like a good person to eliminate. My bad."

"You said yourself you didn't want any bloodshed." Ward said.

"That was before I found out Coulson didn't know squat." Garrett replied angrily. "You know, you would have had an easier time if I gave the kill order in week one."

"Yeah. But you didn't." Ward replied, menacingly.

"The girl I get. She's cute. But we're closer than ever." Garrett chuckled and lead us over to where Raina was standing, in the middle of computers, scanners and servers.

"So, the equipment's here. What do you want with me?" she asked, sulkily.

"Well, Flowers, I'm putting you back in charge of the centipede project to finish phase three." Garrett replied.

"I thought Phase Three ended when I couldn't get the truth about T.A.H.I.T.I. from Agent Coulson, when _she_ locked me up." Raina replied and looked menacingly at me.

"On the contrary – your little bedside chat pushed him in the direction we needed." Garrett said and lead us into another room, where three bodies lay on tables, covered by cream coloured sheets. "Don't get me wrong. We've had more than a few setbacks." He continued, pulling back the sheet on one of the bodies to reveal a pale body with a nasty, bubbly rash, covering the victims face, neck and chest. "We've been testing all the drugs we managed to recover from the Guest House. They all have different numbers. We thought one of them might contain whatever Jesus Juice brought Coulson back from the dead…I don't have any gifts, Raina, but you do. I can't succeed without your help."

"I'll need money. And resources." Raina replied.

"Your bank accounts are already fully funded." Garrett replied.

"This is a hard drive with all of Simmons' research, both Coulson and Skye's blood work, all the data on the Guest House drug." Ward said, handing her a chunky drive. "If there's a key to how his stuff works, you'll find it in there."

"Speaking of which did you find anything at the Hub on Skye's blood?" Garrett asked me.

"No. I tried contacting Agent Weaver at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, but they were under attack." I replied.

"By who?" Garrett asked.

"By us." I replied.

"Oh, right. Of course." He chuckled. "No worries, Raina will find something. Won't you?" he said as we headed for the door. Ward and Garrett were heading out for some shopping at the Fridge.

"Where are you going?" Raina asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most secure facility is vulnerable right now. We're gonna raid it." Ward replied.


	29. Chapter 29 - Purely Strategic

When Ward and Garrett arrived back at the base they'd emptied the Fridge of every weapon, every high risk inmate, _and_ had even made it out, so bonus there. I was watching Garrett as he talked with some of the other men when Ward came and joined me.

"Have fun at the Fridge?" I asked. But before he could reply shouts came from the top of the stairs and we looked to see Ian Quinn striding towards Garrett.

"You. You have to be kidding me." Quinn yelled. "I've been in a cell smaller than my shoe closet. I wasn't allowed to eat with a fork, which would have been worse if I'd been allowed to eat anything but meatloaf!" He finished.

I hadn't seen Quinn since I'd lost my hand, which had been his fault. So, I marched over to him and punched him as hard as I could across the face with my metal hand. "What the hell!?" he cried as blood ran from his nose.

"That was for having my hand cut off." I replied. "And we did just bust you out."

"Yeah, out of a prison _you_ put me in!" he yelled at Garrett. "Do you know what my life was like before I met you? It was really…nice. But because of you, I've had my assets frozen, I've been beaten. You almost ripped my tongue out of my mouth! And now, my nose is broken! And hey, I bought this whole clairvoyant thing, which happens to be a lie. But you're crazy if you think I'm gonna do another damn thing for you."

"Are you finished?" Garrett asked. "Because, yes, it's true. I'm not gifted, Quinn. But that doesn't mean I don't have a special gift just for you." He finished and pulled the cover off a glass container, to reveal some sort of silvery liquid, bubbling and shifting in a sphere.

"My gravitonium. Thank you." He said, before Garrett pulled him aside to speak with him, without Ward and I over hearing.

"What is that?" I asked Ward.

"Some science fair project Quinn's been working on. We recovered it from the Fridge so we could trade it from Quinn's expertise." He replied and I nodded in understanding.

"So. You and Skye, huh?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Garrett.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"It's really not that hard to tell." I smirked.

"Right." He said slowly.

"During the battle at the Hub, right? There was a moment?" I probed as I cast a sideways glance at him and he held his hands up in surrender. "You can hide a lot of things, Grant Ward. But, your feelings are not one of them."

"So you know me. You know how to work me?" he said, leaning against the pillar and I turned to face him.

"I do." I replied. "But how did you work them? The team. What did you do to get them to trust you?"

"I jumped out of a plane." He replied and I raised my eyebrow. "Deep-cover tactics 101 – perform selfless acts of bravery early on."

"And May never suspected?" I asked.

"Well, as you know she was the primary threat, but like I said, I let things get intimate." He replied.

"You don't seem like her type." I said.

"I'm everyone's type." He smiled.

"Oh-hoh, slow down there Casanova. You don't want to tear a heart string." I scoffed.

"You're one to talk." He replied. "What about you and Trip?" he asked.

"Purely strategic." I answered tersely.

"Doesn't sound that way." He replied.

"And Skye isn't?" I countered.

I felt bad for leading Trip on, but when Garrett told me to keep him busy, that was the only thing I could think of. He was a good agent and would never allow himself to be distracted by anything, except in this case by another determined agent. Our conversation was interrupted by Raina.

"There's a complication with the hard drive." She said.

"Complication?" I asked.

"This one involves Skye." She said and we both turned to look at Ward. "We had three teams try to hack it, but she programmed it to erase all data if anyone other than her attempts to access it."

"Of course she did." Ward said as Garrett joined us, after overhearing our conversation.

"You know what that means Romeo." Garrett said, turning to Ward and at that exact moment his phone rang. He held it up and I saw that it was Skye calling.

He opened the line and held it up to his ear. "Skye…Yeah, we're okay…Yeah, okay…All right. See you soon."

"Fury's dead." Ward said as he put down the phone. "They're at a secret base."

"Well, that is good news." Garrett said. "So, you two…" he continued gesturing to Ward and I, as Raina left. "…if you can do it the easy way without blowing your covers, then by all means."

"I just need some time alone with Skye to get the information." Ward said.

"You'll have it. Coulson will be busy." He replied and then turned to me. "Get whatever plans, weapons and intel, you think will be of use to us. You both have twenty-four hours to get everything and get out. And if that doesn't work, well…cross off the team and bring the girl to me." he finished and I frowned slightly. I didn't know why but I wasn't comfortable with the option of having to kill the others. Coulson and May wouldn't be a problem, and Ward would never kill Skye, but FitzSimmons and Trip were the ones I were uncomfortable about. They had no idea.

"You got your story straight?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah." I replied, before picking up my bag. "We just need to make it believable." I finished as I straightened up. Garrett looked at me for a moment before throwing his fist at my face. My head snapped sideways with the force of the punch and I turned back to face him.

"Good." he replied. "Because now is not the time for getting sentimental, for having second thoughts."

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Good. Now get going." He said and walked off.


	30. Chapter 30 - Dare To Tell The Truth

"Identify yourself." A computer's voice sounded, as Ward and I stood in the middle of a small clearing in a snow covered forest. We were facing a sheer cliff-face, which was supposedly S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base.

"Grant Ward, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Ward said.

"Emily Rook, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." I said.

"Welcome, Agents. We've been expecting you." The computer replied and the side of the cliff slid back and then sideways to reveal a polished concrete entranceway into the secret base. Standing in the corridor was Skye, whose smile faded as she saw the cuts and blood on both of our faces.

"Thought you might have given us wrong directions." Ward said as we came down the ramp.

"At least the machine gun didn't start shooting at you." Skye replied. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just scratches." I replied. I tried to take off my backpack but stopped halfway at the pain in my chest. "Oh, maybe a broken rib or two." I added.

"Let's get Simmons to take a look at you both." Skye said and Ward and I followed her into the base's lab.

Soon, both Ward and I were sitting in the lab as Simmons and Trip tended to our wounds, with the rest of the team watching on. I was sitting in a, black camisole and leaning over slightly, holding my painful ribs. Trip began stitching up my cheek and I stiffened slightly as it stung.

"So, what then?" Coulson asked.

"By the time we got to the Fridge, it was too late." Ward said, reciting our perfectly rehearsed story.

"It was overrun – Hydra was everywhere." I added. "We couldn't stop them."

"What were they after?" May asked.

"Everything." Ward replied. "They took weapons, alien artifacts – anything they could grab."

"I assume that means the prisoners are no longer prisoners?" Coulson asked and he nodded.

"So…Ian Quinn…" Skye started.

"Yep, even that bastard." I replied.

"And Garrett? Did he get away?" Fitz asked.

"Couldn't stop Garrett from taking the Fridge but I wasn't gonna let him walk…not after what he did." Ward answered.

"Is he the one who did this to you guys?" Skye asked.

"He was." I replied.

""Was""? Past tense?" May asked.

"As soon as I had the upper hand I put two in the back of his head." Ward replied. "One from us…" he nodded at me, "…one from you." He said to Trip.

"I would have emptied the mag." Trip replied.

"You're all set." Simmons said to me. "Well, as set as you can be with two cracked ribs and a hairline fracture to you cheekbone. Please, both of you. Take some time to heal." She said and I nodded, and gave her a grateful smile.

"Ah. One small victory." Ward said, standing up and pulling out the hard drive. "Hydra didn't get their hands on this."

"A hard drive?" Trip asked.

"It's all the research our team's ever done, downloaded off the plane and encrypted for safekeeping." Skye answered.

"We should probably back it up. Now that we're in a secure facility." Ward suggested.

"First Skye, I need you on threat assessment. Pull up a list of all the inmates at the Fridge. I want to know just how bad this is." Coulson said to her and she nodded. 'Damn.'

About an hour later Coulson had finished prepping a team to go after one of the Fridge's high-risk inmates. He, May, and FitzSimmons were going while, Skye, Trip, Ward and I stayed here.

"Change of plan." Coulson said as he walked into the canteen, where everyone was congregated. "Agent Koenig needs you to go through orientation."

"Orientation?" Ward asked. Coulson shrugged and led us out of the room and into a circular chamber with a large black chair, with arm restraints, sitting in the middle.

"All right." Koenig said as we all filed in. "Just gonna need you guys to answer a few questions, a few psychoanalytic, non sequitur questions."

"A lie detector." I said.

" _The_ lie detector, Agent Rook." Koenig replied. 'This was going to be interesting.' I thought. "This baby measures galvanic skin response, oxygen consumption, micro-expressions, biofeedback brain waves, pupil dilation, voice biometrics – ninety-six variables in all. Fury designed this himself. He wanted a lie detector Romanoff couldn't beat."

"Okay. Sooner we get this done, sooner we can get to work." Coulson said. "So, who wants to go first?" he asked and everyone looked anywhere but at him.


	31. Chapter 31 - I Am Hydra

I was the last to go, which had helped me work out how I would answer each question.

"Okay, we'll start with some simple questions and establish a baseline." Koenig said. "Can I have your full name?"

"Emily Catherine Rook." I answered. Koenig looked down at the screen and then furrowed his brow. He was about to say something but I jumped in first. "Oh, it might work if I say Emily Catherine Straten. Rook is my mum's maiden name." I said. I wasn't worried about telling him this. I had mainly changed my name so that all the high ranking agents, like May and Coulson wouldn't make the connection.  
"Why did you change your name?" Koenig asked.

"There were some family complications, which I'd rather not talk about if that's okay." I said. At least that was the truth.

"That is okay." Koenig replied. "Eye colour?"

"Blue." I answered.

"You ever been married?"

"No."

"Please list you immediate family." He instructed.

"Mum, Dad, Sister." I said.

"Wow, your baseline's getting a lot of spikes. Are you in pain?" he asked.

"Yeah, only when I breathe, talk, laugh. Broken ribs." I replied.

"Okay, well try not to move, it may affect the results." He said. "What's the difference between an egg and a rock?"

"One's food, one's a tool." I replied.

"Have you ever heard of Project Insight?"

"No."

"Ever had any contact with Alexander Pierce?" he asked.

"I know the name. But no contact." I replied.

"You wash up on a deserted island alone. Sitting on the sand is a box. What is in that box?" he asked.

"Survival pack." I answered.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists. The agency has been labeled a terrorist organisation. So why are _you_ here?" he asked.

"I'm an Agent. And it's my duty to protect people." I said and Koenig looked back down at his screen.

"I need you to give me to that again." he said.

"It's my duty. To do what I believe is the right thing, even if the rest of the world thinks otherwise." I said, which technically wasn't a lie. It could mean S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra, but the machine wouldn't say that.

"Cool." Koenig said. "Congratulations, Agent Rook. Let's get you a lanyard." He said.

When I left the room I had an orange, white and silver S.H.I.E.L.D. lanyard hanging around my neck. I looked at my watch and saw that Ward and I only twelve more hours to complete our mission. Trip was staying behind to fix 'The Bus', while the others took the jet Ward and I had flown in on. That meant when Ward and I needed to leave we would have to take 'The Bus', so I headed over to the hanger to check on the progress and snoop around for anything I could get my hands on.

I walked up the ramp and into the loading dock where I saw Trip packing away a toolbox. "How's it coming?" I asked.

"Well, it's still banged up, but she's ready to fly." He replied as he straightened up and leant, proudly against the hull. "The fuel line's been repaired, and the tank's full."

"What's the range on this thing?" I asked.

"Just under ten thousand miles." He replied. I nodded and looked around the plane. "So…" he said.

"So…" I chuckled.

"We kissed. Do we need to talk about it?" he asked, coming to stand in front of me.

"I don't know. Do you want to?" I asked.

"Talk? Not so much." He said and leant in towards me. I smiled and put my hand on the back of his neck as our lips met. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I held his face in my hands. I heard someone clear their throat and Trip and I parted, turning around to see Skye and Ward standing at the bottom of the ramp.

"We've just had a message from Fitz, they need our help." Ward said as they walked up the ramp. "He thinks they've found the plasma ray from Peru, but we need to specs from the hard drive. So, Skye's gonna open it and then we can help Coulson." He said, which was a lie. Ward was putting the pressure on Skye to open the drive. She couldn't say no and put the lives of the team at risk.

"Good timing. 'The Bus' is ready to fly." Trip said.

"Great." Ward replied. "Rook and I need to work out our course first and then we'll get going." He finished and I followed him into the lab. The doors closed behind us and Ward turned to me.

"We need to get the plane up in the air. Once Skye gives us the location to unlock the drive we'll be good." He said.

"What about Koenig?" I asked.

"I took care of him." he replied.

"Right, well, I'll get this bird in flight." I said and we went back into the loading dock.

"Trip, do you mind staying here as backend?" Ward asked.

"Actually, yeah, I do." Trip replied and he and Skye both pulled out 'Icers' and aimed them at Ward.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"He's Hydra." Skye said. "He killed Koenig. He needs the hard drive for Hydra, that's why he's so keen for me to open it."

Ward pulled out his own 'Icer' and held it up in front of him. I slowly pulled my 'Icer' out as well. We weren't getting out of here and I couldn't think of any path that wouldn't blow my cover as well. I joined the others, pointing my 'Icer' at Ward as a billion scenarios flew through my head

"Go on, Ward. I know you're not fast enough to take all three of us." Trip challenged.

'Damn it.' There was no way out. "Sorry, guys." I said, and aimed my 'Icer' at them. Skye looked at me in amazement and Trip looked like he trying to process what was going on.

"Lying bastard." He finally managed angrily.

"I'm sorry, Trip." I said. "I really am." And I fired my 'Icer' at him. He collapsed back on to the ramp and rolled out into the hanger. Skye fired a shot, which I dodged and Ward fired at her.

"Get the plane in the air." Ward said as he closed the ramp, leaving Trip in the hanger. He picked up Skye and placed her in the corner as I headed up the stairs and into the cockpit.

I eased 'The Bus' out of the hanger and into skies above. As good as it felt to not have to hide behind a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge any longer, I couldn't get Trip's distraught face out of my head. I didn't have any feelings for him, but I know how it felt to be betrayed by someone you cared about.


	32. Chapter 32 - New Order

We'd been in the air for about half an hour when I saw an unmarked jet fly past us. It didn't stop or make contact, it just disappeared into the clouds as there was a loud bang on the roof of the plane. I grabbed my gun and put the plane into autopilot before making my way through the lounge area and to the stairs, which lead up to the docking station.

I didn't know what was happening. No one had docked, but something was going on up there. I heard loud footsteps and I saw a shoe and then a robotic foot come down the stairs, as Deathlok came into view. I kept my gun trained on him as he reached the ground.

"Where's Ward?" he asked.

"Why?" I demanded, keeping my gun trailed on him.

"Garrett sent me. He ordered me to shadow you. Where's Ward?" he asked again.

"Downstairs." I replied. "But let me tell him." I said and walked over to the panel on the side of the plane. I pushed the comms button and spoke into it. "Ward, we have a visitor." I said.

"Who?" I heard him reply.

"Mr Peterson." I said. There wasn't a reply but I soon heard him coming.

"Where's Skye?" I asked.

"Tied up." He replied tersely.

"Garrett's tired of waiting." Deathlok said. "We're going to plan B." he said and marched past us to the loading dock. Ward frowned questioningly at me but I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what Mike had in mind.

"Tell me where to unlock the drive." Deathlok said to Skye who was chained to the handrail.

"Mike…please." She tried. "I know you don't want to do this."

"It's not up to me." he interrupted.

"Yes, it is. I don't care what they did to you. You're still Mike Peterson." Skye said.

"No. There's no way out of this, Skye." He said. "Tell us how to unlock the drive."

"No." she replied firmly. "There's still good in you, Mike. You won't hurt me."

"You're right. I won't hurt you." He replied and then turned around to face Ward. He held his arm up and a small red disk shot out of his arm plate and attached to Ward's chest. He fell against the door and gasped in pain as the device crackled with electricity.

"What-wh-what did you do to him?" Skye stammered as he collapsed to the ground.

I reached down and tried to pull the device off, but I received a powerful electric shock that sent me flying onto my back.

"Stopped his heart. Isn't beating. He's having a heart attack." Deathlok replied as Ward stiffened on the ground. "I can restart it or not. It's your choice."

"You think I don't want to watch him suffer?" Skye asked.

"Not suffer – die." He replied. "Garrett doesn't think you'll let that happen." He added as Ward became still.

"Okay, stop." Skye gave in.

"Where do you unlock the drive?" Deathlok asked.

"Thirty-five thousand feet. It's not base on longitude and latitude. It's altitude. Now bring him back." She said quickly, and satisfied with the answer Deathlok restarted Ward's heart. I heard electricity crackle as he gasped and turned over onto his back.

"Put the password in. Start the hack." Deathlok said, unlocking Skye's cuffs and pulling her into the lab.

I pulled Ward to his feet as Deathlok closed the doors on the lab. "You-you son of a bitch." Ward wheezed at him.

"Take us up." Deathlok said to me.

"Don't think that this means we take orders from you now." I warned and glared at him before walking up the stairs and back to the cockpit. I turned off autopilot and pulled the controls towards me. 'The Bus' tilted slightly as we climbed. A jet suddenly emerged from the clouds directly in front of the plane. I eased off on our accent and flicked the engines over to hover, so we stopped mid air.

"Maria Hill to S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6." Agent Hill's voice came over 'The Bus' comms. "You have thirty seconds to stand down and surrender. I repeat, stand down and surrender." She said and when I didn't say anything she continued. "You gonna answer me, Rook, or do I have to come over there?"

"Maria Hill. As tempting as your offer is, I'd settle for you letting us go on our way." I said. "So if I were you I'd get the hell out of the way."

"Give up Skye and we'll talk about it." she replied.  
"Yeah, that's not happening. We're on a tight schedule." I replied.

"You know, I like'd you Rook, you were a good agent. But I never figured you'd throw your lot in with Garrett and Hydra." She said and I chuckled. "Now hand Skye over or I'll have a squad of F-16s knock you out of the sky."

"With Skye still on board? Yeah, I can't see that happening." I replied and directed all power to the thrusters.

"This doesn't have to gone down like this, Rook. S.H.I.E.L.D. was there for you way before Hydra was." Hill replied.

"You're wrong." I said. "Hydra's been there way before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D." I finished and opened the cap on the thrusters, so we shot straight up, into the air. Leaving the jet far below us.

"Why did we stop?" Ward asked as he came into the cockpit.

"Hill wanted a chat." I replied. "You okay?"

"Fine." He replied. A red light started flashing and I looked down onto the screen and frowned.  
"Why is the cargo hold ramp opening?" I asked as I flipped to the security feed. What I saw made my blood boil. "Coulson." I muttered as I saw he and Skye climbing into Lola, Coulson's prized car. Ward flew to the cockpit and I stop the plane's ascent before running out to the railing that ran along the cargo hold, just in time to see Lola disappear out of the open plane.

"How'd Coulson even get on the plane?" Ward asked.

"I don't know. I'm putting the plane down." I said as I closed the ramp and we headed back into the lounge area. "We need to go after them."

"No, we don't. We stay with the plan." Deathlok said.

"We don't answer to you." Ward said, angrily.

"Coulson and Skye don't matter anymore. We have the data and Garrett wants us back right now." Mike ordered and Ward stopped, rounding on him.

"Listen, I'm not just gonna forget what you did to me back there. You try anything like that again, I will kill you." He threatened.

"Wasn't personal." Mike said. "I was just following orders." He finished and walked away, leaving Ward fuming.


	33. Chapter 33 - Raina's Drug

"So, Rook. What did you get for me?" Garrett asked. He and a few more Hydra agents had docked with 'The Bus'.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't get a chance to grab anything." I apologised.

"Don't be silly." He chuckled. "You got me a plane." He grinned. "You get the hard drive unlocked?" he asked, turning to Ward.

"Yes, we have all the data." Ward replied half-heartedly.

"You're not still sore about what Mikey did to you?" Garrett asked.

"No, I'm sore at you for making him do it." Ward replied as we walked through to the lab.

"Look, we're on the verge of completing something I've been chasing for twenty-five years. Can't you just be happy for me?" he asked as we entered the lab, where Raina was beaming. "See? That's what I'm talking about."

"We're close to replicating the drug that healed Skye and brought Coulson back to life." She said. "And the data from Skye's hard drive, all that research – been a big help. I've uploaded everything to the lab in Cuba. They'll have initial results by the time we land."

"You never disappoint do you, Flowers?" Garrett chuckled but suddenly stiffened and coughed violently.

"John?" Ward cried as Garrett collapsed. "John!" Ward yelled, catching him.

"Everybody out now!" I yelled and everybody cleared out of the lab as Ward laid Garrett on the table. I grabbed the kit, used to tend to Garrett's robotic implants. He lifted up his shirt and I opened up the small latch on the side, as Ward handed two cords to me, which I attached to the small holes. Ward punched some commands into the small computer attached to the kit and a whirring noise started up.

"Biometrics rebooting." Ward reported. "There. That should do it." he added and pulled out the cords.

"Hasn't happened like that in a while." I said.

"Yes, it has." Garrett replied. "Been happening more and more. The biomechanics are fine. It's my organs that are failing. I'm dying. Cybertek team gives me a month. Two tops."

About an hour later we touched down back in Cuba and were packing up the safe house and lab. We'd gotten wind up that S.H.I.E.L.D. was on their way here. I stood with Ward and Garrett, who was watching Raina.

"Something about that woman unnerves me." Garrett said.

"It's those eyes." Ward replied.

"It's what's behind those eyes." Garrett said. "You know the Deathlok files were stolen from Cybertek?" he asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"It's a good thing we're moving then." I said.

"I heard you wanted to hang on to this during the flight." Raina said, joining us and handed Garrett a small vial.

"You've re-created GH-325." I said, impressed.

"Almost." She replied. "We've distilled the genetic components of all the previous samples down to one single vial."

"And it'll do what we talked about?" Garrett asked.

"It should regenerate and heal cells, just like it did in Skye and Coulson. So take good care of it. That's the only one in the world." Raina finished.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Garrett said.


	34. Chapter 34 - This Is Madness

"Quinn's organised to meet with some top brass to sell the super soldiers to at Cybertek." Ward said as he joined me in the cockpit. I turned away from the screen where I'd been watching Garrett acting very strangely in the cargo hold. He'd wrenched one of the glass doors of the lab off it's hinges and had started carving some sort of design into it with a nail.

"What's wrong with Garrett?" I asked Ward.

"He took Raina's serum." He replied.

"He what? The same serum we've been risking our lives for?" I asked and his silence answered my question. "So now what? The only thing we've been working towards is to find a way to keep Garrett from dying. Where does that leave us?"

"I don't know. The only reason we joined Hydra was for Garrett, but now there's nothing left to fight for." He replied.

"There's something wrong with him. We need to make sure we don't follow him blindly into something that could be bad for us." I said as I eased 'The Bus' onto the ground at the facility.

"I know." Ward said as we headed for the cockpit door.

"He's going mad." I added as I reached for the door but it was wrenched open from the other side and Deathlok stood in the doorway. "What?" I asked him.

"Garrett wants you." He replied.

"Does he now?" I muttered as I pushed past Deathlok and headed for the cargo hold, where we met Garrett, changed into our tac gear and headed into the facility.

"Boys!" Garrett cried as we entered a large concrete room, with high windows and the centipede machine sitting on a podium in the middle of the room. There were six top military personnel standing in front of Quinn who was selling the technology to the men.

"Who the hell is this?" One of the men asked.

"This is our strategy consultant, John Garrett." Quinn said as suddenly, the facilities alarms started to blare and I switched into agent mode.  
"I want full disclosure right now. Or our boys will come in and shut you down. Why do I hear gunfire?" The man ordered.

"You hear the dying breathe of an old world, General, and a new world is coming. I've tasted it on my tongue." Garrett replied.

"This is your strategy consultant?" the general asked, skeptically.

"He's…part time." Quinn said.

"New strategy – you shut your mouth and give us everything we want." Garrett said to the General. I saw a few members of personnel take a small step forwards or put a hand on their belts, where they were probably keeping a gun, and I did the same.

"You threaten a United States General, and there are consequences." The general warned.

"Oh, you feel powerful now, don't you?" Garrett mocked. "But you're all just slaves who will serve _our_ future."

"Listen, you crazy son of a bitch…" the General began.

"Gentlemen, perhaps a small demonstration will…" Quinn tried.

"Yes. Oh, yes." Garrett interrupted. "A demonstration." He said and looked around at us before driving his hand into the General's stomach, piercing his skin, his hand going deep into the General's insides. I gaped at what I was seeing as Garrett lifted the general up high into the air as blood ran from the side of his mouth. "I've seen the future. I've glimpsed it through the eyes of every creature – dead, living, or yet to be. This is the beginning." He finished as there was a loud crunch and Garrett pulled his hand out from the general, holding a section of his spine. I saw Quinn gag beside us and Ward looked horrified.

"The beginning of what, John?" I asked, appalled.

"The end." He replied and dropped the general on the ground.

"He's psychotic." Ward cried. We were alone in one of the hallways in the facility, trying to work out what to do with John. "We just had to lock up six government officials because he butchered the seventh one."

"Well, what do we do?" I asked. "We can't just follow him blindly into this madness. It's suicide." I finished as, again, we were interrupted by Deathlok.

"The compounds been hit. Raina and Quinn took off." Deathlok reported. I sighed angrily and headed back into the room to find Garrett.

"John!" I called to him. "We need to take action now. What are our orders?"

"That's up to you, darlin'." He replied.

"Wake up!" I yelled. "Come back to reality, John. What do you need us to do? Because if there's nothing. Then I am walking right out that door." I threatened and I meant it.

"You've already done it." he said as his phone rang.

"What!?" I sighed, disbelievingly as he answered the call.

"Skye. You sound different on the phone…" Garrett said into the phone and I looked over at Ward who look concerned. "…no, I'm not too concerned...Phil's around? Great! We actually have a lot to talk about." He finished and hung up.

"Raina told me how special Skye is. I know you've seen that from the start. Get her." He said to Ward who nodded and then left the room.

"Sir?" I asked.

"You want orders?" Garrett asked. "Shut off the alarm. We don't need armed forces here as well as S.H.I.E.L.D."

'Finally, something sensible' I thought. I nodded before leaving the room, reloading my gun as I went. I ran through the hallways, only encountering Cybertek employees, running in the opposite direction, out of the building. None of them tried to stop me, or paid any attention to me for that matter. I found the security room and punched some commands into one of the computers, before hitting a button, which disabled the alarms.

I straightened up and turned towards the door but stopped when I saw Trip standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Trip." I said. "I didn't want any of you to get hurt."

"Yeah, well it's too late for that now." He replied. "You were Hydra at the Academy, too, weren't you?" he asked coming to stand in front of me and I nodded. "Mm, right." He nodded before pulling out an 'Icer'. I grabbed his hands and forced them above his head as he fired a shot, it only hitting the ceiling. I blocked a kick from him and stood up, kneeing him in the stomach. He grabbed one of my wrists and I tried to punch him with the other hand, but he caught that too and pulled my arms tightly, behind my back.

"I'm taking you in." Trip said as I struggled in his grip. I gathered all my strength and threw him over my head. I grabbed the 'Icer' out of his hand and pointed it and my gun at his head as I moved out of his reach.

"Sorry, Trip." I said and fired the 'Icer' at him before hurrying past his unconscious body.


	35. Chapter 35 - Alone

I was about to round the corner to report back to Garrett when I heard voices that were neither his, nor Deathlok's. I peaked around the corner and saw two tactical agents guarding the door. I needed to find Garrett and Ward, so I ran back the way I'd come and out of the facility. I ran around to the edge of the building and over to the low windows, which looked down into the large, concrete room. I squatted down on the ground and held my hands around my eyes, as I looked, down into the room.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The room was filled with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Coulson and his team. May was standing smugly next to Coulson as they looked at a bloodied Grant Ward and a now conscience Trip was standing with Skye as Garrett's body was zipped into a body bag. I sat back on the ground. What? How did this happen? What was I going do? There was no way I could rush in there, take down thirty agents and rescue Ward. The only thing I could think to do was to get out of there as quickly as I could. If I wanted to survive then I had to leave Ward to Coulson.

So, I ran from the building, found an unmanned Cybertek vehicle and raced out of the facility. I drove along the highway, thinking everything over. Garrett was dead, which meant I never had to go back. Ever. I realised that a small part of me felt relieved that he was gone. I mean, after he was injected with that drug, it had all started going downhill very quickly and he had only wanted us around so we could save his life. I also felt a slight sense of freedom. For the first time in my life since my family's death I didn't have anything tying me down. I wasn't working towards something. I could just leave everything and never look back. Start a new life. Heck, maybe even a family. But then, there was also the matter of Ward. Who'd probably end up being kept at a secure facility, never to see the light of day again. Could I really just abandon my best friend like that?

"Damn it." I groaned and hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. I turned off the highway and drove towards my nearest Hydra drop house. It wouldn't be too long until S.H.I.E.L.D. came looking for me, so I couldn't stay long. I pulled up outside the small cabin, surrounded by a secluded forest and with a small pond nearby. I put my password into the keypad beside the doorbell and once I heard a click I pushed open the door. It wasn't huge but it was cosy; with a sofa, two armchairs, a fireplace, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom.

The first thing I did was head over to the wall where a painting was hiding a safe behind it. I lifted the artwork off it's hook and placed it on the ground before opening the safe and pulling out all the money, rounds, tech and ID. I laid it all out on the table and took inventory. Thirty-thousand dollars in cash and a fully funded credit card, one gun, plus five extra rounds, a listening device, tracker and medical kit and one fake ID. The ID was for one Rose Turner, twenty-five, secretary to the minister of defence, girlfriend to Luke Britain, with blonde hair, brown eyes and an expensive wardrobe.

If I was going to be flashing this ID around then I at least needed to look like her. So, I headed for the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinets until I found eye contacts and hair dye.

And an hour later the blonde, brown-eyed Rose Turner stared back at me in the mirror. I tidied away the things and then sat down to decide what to do. I could easily disappear and never be bothered by S.H.I.E.L.D. again, which was very enticing. But I couldn't shake the image of Ward being locked away forever, even if rescuing him meant possible sacrificing my freedom as well.

I decided to sleep on it. Hopefully the answer would come in the morning, after a good night's rest.


	36. Chapter 36 - Miss Turner

The next morning I awoke to the sound of birds and the warm sun, streaming through the light curtains hanging on the windows. I hadn't slept that well in a long time, but I reluctantly got out of bed, showered and changed into a pair of jeans, boots and a jumper, before making myself some toast.

By the time I'd finished breakfast and cleared away I'd made my mind up about what I was going to do. But if I was going to rescue Ward then the first step was to find out where he was being kept. I walked past the fireplace and just happened to glance into the set fire, where I spotted a piece of newspaper with the word Ward printed in small, black letters. I curiously bent down and eased the paper out from under the logs, before smoothing it on the ground. The piece was from the job search section and I brushed a piece of soot off one of the ads which read.

 _Receptionist Wanted!_

 _One receptionist wanted for the United States Senator of Massachusetts, Christian Ward. Prior experience is required. Call this number for further information…_

I checked the date on the paper. It was from a week ago. An idea started to form in my mind. If Grant Ward had been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., then surely Coulson would let his Senator, brother know. So, hopefully, I'd hear something about where Ward was being kept. This idea hinged on a gamble but it may be the only shot I had at getting him back. So, I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. I waited for the line to connect and when it finally did, I heard a woman's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you for calling Senator Ward's office. This is Amanda speaking. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi Amanda. My name's Rose Turner and I was just wondering if the position of secretary for the Senator is still available?" I asked.

"Uh, give me a moment to have a look for you." She said and after about thirty seconds, she said. "Ah, yes. Ms Turner, the position is still available and it's there if you want it. However, you do need to have had prior experience." She replied.

"I do have experience. I was the receptionist to the minister of defence for the past…two years." I said, grabbing the ID pack off the table.  
"Oh, wow. That's very impressive." She replied. "Send me over your resume and I'll have the Senator look over it and I'll get back to you in a couple of hours."

"Okay, thanks Amanda. Bye for now." I said and hung up the phone. 'Wow. I can't believe that worked.' I thought to myself as I emptied the ID pack onto the ground and sifted through it, until I found a resume, which I scanned and sent through to my new best friend, Amanda.

True to her word, an hour later I got a call. I was packing up everything thing from the safe, so I could move to the next drop house, when my phone rang in the other room. I leapt over the bag and ran into the lounge room, falling onto my phone and holding it up to my ear.

"Hello." I said into it.

"Hi Ms Turner. It's Amanda." She said.

"Hi Amanda."

"Listen. The Senator looked over your resume and he asked me to tell you that he's very impressed and the job's yours if you want it."

"Oh, wow. That's awesome! Thank you so much Amanda." I said happily.

"You're very welcome." She replied. "There's one small hitch however. We need you to start tomorrow morning. Will this be a problem?"

"Oh, no. I can get there. No problem." I replied.

"Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow at nine o'clock." Amanda replied happily and hung up.

"This is gonna be a problem." I said to myself. I had to get to Massachusetts in under twenty-four hours, ditch the Cybertek car, buy a new one, and find somewhere to live for the next, some time into the foreseeable future. This was going to be interesting.


	37. Chapter 37 - The Ward Before Grant

"Thank you. Have a good evening." I said to the salesman at the car depot, before throwing my bag into the backseat of my new car, starting the engine and driving out of the dealership. My persona, Rose Turner, wasn't afraid to splash her money around, so I'd bought a new, red Mustang, which would get me to Massachusetts in no time at all. I'd left the Cybertek car at my drop house to make it look like I was still there, which should buy at least a couple of hours, in case S.H.I.E.L.D. ever came knocking.

I'd also done some digging and found that luckily enough, Ward had a Hydra drop house in Massachusetts, so I now had somewhere to live. And as the sun set, I sped over a long bridge with a wide river below, and the remains of the sun reflected on the water.

It was about one-thirty in the morning, when I finally pulled up outside the drop house. It was very different to my secluded cabin in the woods. It was a small townhouse, quiet and unassuming, with white-wash walls, queen bed, small bathroom, kitchen and basic living room.

The only thing I did, once if was through the door was put together a handbag that I would take tomorrow. I threw in some cash, my ID, phone and listening device, so I could bug the Senator's room and listen out for any news on Ward, and then climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly after the long drive.

The next morning I threw down a quick breakfast, before changing into one of Rose Turner's impeccable outfits, which included a black pencil skirt, a purple blouse with gold threading and buttons, a form fitting, black blazer and a pair of gold heels, before locking up the house, climbing into the car and heading off for my first day of work.

About half an hour later I parked the car in the office's carpark and then walked into the flat, glass building, where a lady with red hair and dark brown eyes sat behind a desk.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Hi." I replied. "Um, I'm Senator Ward's new receptionist."

"Oh, Miss Turner. It's good to finally meet you in person." The woman said, and I assumed this was Amanda.

"Oh, Amanda. Nice to meet you too." I smiled, shaking her hand.

"Let me introduce you to the Senator." She said and I followed her into a lift, and then out onto a short, carpeted landing, with one, solid wooden door at the far end, with the name Senator Christian Ward, inscribed on a plaque. Amanda knocked on the door once and then pushed it open.

"Senator Ward. This is Miss Turner, your new receptionist." She introduced me. A man with slightly thinning, pepper coloured hair, looked up from his desk and I was surprised at how much of a resemblance he had to Ward. However, even though his eyes looked sharp and kind, there was cunningness to them and it made me remember back to Ward recalling how Christian had used to bully his younger brothers.

"Ah, Miss Turner. So good to finally meet you in person." He said, warmly, getting up to shake my hand. "I hope you'll enjoy your time with us, and judging by your impressive resume, you'll be a valuable asset to our team."

"I certainly hope so." I replied.

"Well, may as well get straight to it." he said, clapping his hands together. "Can you sort through these files alphabetically, and then entre their dates into the computer?" he asked, handing be a full folder full of notes.

"Sure." I replied before following Amanda out of the office, back down the escalator and to the front desk.

"He's a little disorganised, but you'll catch on soon." Amanda said, before wishing me good luck and leaving me to my work.

Three hours later, I had finally finished entering the dates of each and every note. I rubbed my tired eyes and sat back in the chair as I heard the elevator doors 'ding' open and Senator Ward walked out.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Finished." I replied.

"Excellent." He beamed. "I'm going home now. Would you be able to put the notes back on my desk, before you go?" he asked and I nodded. We said our goodbyes and I piled the notes back into the folder, and, taking my chance, I pulled the listening device out of my bag and then headed up to his office, where I closed the door behind me.

I hurried over to his desk, put down the folder and then bent down to stick the device to the underside of his desk. I had just got up from the floor when the door burst open and the Senator appeared back in the room.

"Forgot me keys." He grinned sheepishly and grabbed them from his desk. He headed back to the door and called over his shoulder, "You can go home now, if you want. I'll see you tomorrow." And then he was gone. I sighed in relief, and double-checked that the device was securely attached before locking up the office, and heading home.

The first thing I did, when I got through the door, was kick off my shoes and then, wire the listening device to the computer in the drop house. I played the days recordings, and, as I'd expected, didn't hear anything about Ward or Coulson or S.H.I.E.L.D.

And that was how each day pretty much went. Get up, go to work, work, lock up, drive home, listen to the recordings, find nothing and then repeat, every single day.


	38. Chapter 38 - A Tight Ship

It had been six months since I'd placed the listening device in Senator Ward's office and I hadn't heard a thing about Grant, and to be honest, I was starting to give up. Surely, the Senator would have been informed by now. Maybe I'd missed it, and I didn't get there in time, or maybe I'd missed it in one of the recordings, so I listened back through every single one. But still, nothing.

Life as a receptionist had been very boring compared to the double agent life I was so used to. The most interesting thing that had happened was an attack on the U.N., by S.H.I.E.L.D. At least, that was what the news had said, but I was sure that it had been Hydra. And as I set up today's recording I wondered if anything would ever happen in the case of Grant Ward. I mean, I knew it was only a chance that something would turn up, but I had still hoped. I started dinner as the tape played through, but froze with a plate of chopped carrots, hovering over the boiling water.

"Excuse me. What are you doing here and who are you?" I heard the Senator say.

"Phil Coulson." I heard Coulson's voice. I threw down the plate and ran back into the living room, throwing myself into the chair by the machine and grabbing a pen and paper. I brushed a piece of hair, now back to it's natural brown, out of my face and listened intently. "Your men won't be checking on you. At least not for the next hour. You've requested some "me" time." Coulson continued.

"What do you want?" the Senator asked. "That attack on the U.N., I know you're going to tell me that it was Hydra, but the world needs someone to blame and now that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been labeled a terrorist organisation, they don't need another group to worry about. It's what makes them feel safe."

"And how do they think they'd feel if they knew your brother was Hydra?" Coulson asked and if I could get any closer to the speaker, I would've become a part of it. "That's an awfully complicated idea to grasp, especially in an election year."

"Are you threatening me, Mr Coulson?" the Senator asked.

"No. I'm telling you I have your brother in my basement." He replied.

"Is…he alright? Is Grant hurt?" the Senator asked and I scoffed. Like he'd really care.

"No. He's fine." Coulson assured him. "It's not going to be simple…but I think I know a way we can both get what we want. You can look good in front of the country for the upcoming elections, and have your brother. If, and only if you clear S.H.I.E.L.D. of the attack on the U.N. and tell the world that Hydra is still out there." He finished.

It was quiet for a few moments as the Senator thought about the deal. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr Coulson." The Senator said. "I assume you already have an idea about how you want this to go down?"

"Of course." Coulson replied. "A team of U.S. soldiers will pick up your brother. Halfway to our facility, the driver will swap over, with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, to drive the team into the secure base, while the other soldiers are blindfolded. They'll pick up Grant and then once they're clear of the base they can take off their blindfolds. And then, you can do whatever you want with him." Coulson finished.

"Okay. Sounds good." The Senator said after he paused for thought. "Time and place?"  
"South Wales highway. 4:30pm, Wednesday." Coulson said.

"Tomorrow?! You work on a tight ship Coulson." The Senator said.

"Well, I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D." he replied. "A pleasure doing business with you Senator." Coulson finished and then I heard the sound of a door close.

"So." I said aloud to myself. "Tomorrow's the day."

I got up from the table and as I finished dinner I came up with a plan to rescue Ward.


	39. Chapter 39 - Hunter Becomes The Hunted

I looked down at my watch from behind the bush at the side of the South Wales highway. It was four twenty-seven. The swap over would happen in three minutes. I had parked my car in a thick bush at the side of the road, so it was hidden from view and I looked out from behind my hiding spot as I heard a car coming. An unmarked, black, SUV pulled over, a few metres from where I was hiding and two men in dark suits got out, and then stood, waiting by the car. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents no doubt. About two minutes later a large army containment truck pulled up behind them, right in front of me. I heard the driver's door slam and watched as the soldier went over to meet with the two agents.

I took my chance and climbed, quietly out, from behind my bush and ran over to the passenger's door. When I was sure the agents and soldier weren't looking, I wrenched open the door and pulled out one, very surprised soldier. He fell hard onto the ground and before he could make a noise I punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious. 'Ow.' I thought, not having down any hand-to-hand combat in half a year. I then pulled him down back into the bush, where I pulled off his uniform and put it on myself. I then left him in the bush and hurried back to the truck, where I climbed up into the passenger's seat, just as the S.H.I.E.L.D. driver made his way over to the truck. He climbed into the cab, started the engine and then pulled out, back onto the highway.

"Hi." The agent greeted in an English accent, once he'd settled down for the drive.

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm Agent Hunter, by the way." He said, with a slight drawl.

"I'm…Sargent Marsen." I replied, looking inconspicuously down at the name badge on my uniform.

"How did a pretty girl like you end up in the United States army?" he asked.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"I see." He replied. "Sorry, darling. I'm gonna have to ask you to put that blindfold on. Can't have you seeing where our secret base is now, can we?" he smirked.

"No. You definitely can not." I replied, as I rolled my eyes behind the blindfold, which I tied around the back of my head.

About twenty minutes later I felt the truck stop. "You can take your blindfold off now, Sweetheart." Hunter said and I pulled off the material and as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that we were in an entrance to a warehouse. I climbed down from the cabin onto the floor, covered with puddles. I headed round to the back of the truck, as I pulled the pair of goggles from my helmet, down over my eyes and nose. The back of the truck opened and four more soldiers climbed out of the holding room.

They stood with their rifles, flanking the truck and ready to take in Ward. I heard a door bang and I saw two S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical agent coming through a double door way with a tall man in a loose grey, top and pants with bare feet, his hands handcuffed and a black bag over his head, walking between them. Then came two more agents and then Coulson.

They stopped in front of us and Coulson turned to the four soldiers. "Do not give him one inch." He said, slowly and clearly, and the soldier nodded. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pulled the bag off the man's head and there, was Grant Ward. His hair was messy and he had a full beard and moustache. He also looked like he'd been working out since he'd been locked away. He shut his eyes against the light and when he opened them again, I saw something in them, which I hadn't seen since the first time we met. Fear.

"I'll keep my promise." He said to Coulson as he was pushed into the back of the truck by the soldiers and I wondered what he meant. As the doors to the back were pulled shut, Agent Hunter nodded at Coulson before getting back into the cabin of the truck and I followed suit, putting the blindfold back on as the truck moved out of the warehouse and retraced it's route.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off." Hunter said twenty minutes later. I pulled off the blindfold and then put the second part of my plan into action. I curled my hand into a fist and then slammed it into Hunter's face. The truck swerved as he groaned and clutched at his nose. I held onto the handle at the top of the door, swung myself around and kicked him in the head. His forehead slammed against the door and then he slumped against the frame. I took the wheel and stepped on the gas. We had to get to the swap over point before the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, if this was going to work. We raced along the highway and a few minutes later we reached the point, where there wasn't a S.H.I.E.L.D. car in sight.

I pulled the goggles back over my eyes before grabbing two guns, opening the door and making my way around to the back of the truck. I banged on the door and it was opened by one of the soldiers.

"We here already?" one of them asked.

"Yep." I replied and then fired at him. As the other three reached for their weapons, I fired three more shots and hit each of them with perfect accuracy. Ward stared alarmed at the dead soldiers and then at me. I tucked the guns back into my belt and then lifted off my goggles, and pulled off my helmet, my hair falling around my shoulders. I looked triumphantly at Ward who stared back.

"I-I thought you'd been captured." He stuttered in surprise.

"See, I'm not as careless as you." I replied with a smirk. "Now, come on. We've gotta get out of here."


	40. Chapter 40 - Bakshi

It was early morning by the time we arrived back at the drop house and along the way home I had explained to Ward how I'd found him. As I let him into the house, I watched him carefully. He hadn't seemed like himself. He was very quiet and seemed distracted.

I made some breakfast as Ward showered. I went to the bathroom door to tell him that breakfast was ready and I saw that the door was open and country music floated out of the room. He was leaning on the vanity, staring at his reflection in the mirror. I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arms as he began to shave off his beard and half of his hair.

He glanced into the mirror and saw me watching him. "Just standing there?" he asked.

"It's not a bad view." I teased. "Breakfast is ready." I said and started out of the door. "And then you can tell me what's bothering you." I called.

I handed Ward a plate of food before asking, "What's bothering you? You've got something on your mind."

"Uh, well. I've been thinking of joining back up with Hydra. With Whitehall and Bakshi." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said, surprised, that that was what was bothering him. "Any particular reason?"

"I…uh, have a promise to keep." He said vaguely.

"To whom?" I asked, just wanting to get a straight answer.

"To Skye." He relied and I rolled my eyes. "I've found her father and I promised her that I'd take her to him." he finished.

"So. Let me get this straight." I said. "You want to join back up with Hydra, so you can help Skye, who is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and doesn't go anywhere without either Coulson or May, least of all ever want to see you again." I said bluntly.

"I made her a promise." He said and again I rolled my eyes.

"And what do you hope to gain from it?" I asked. "Her love? Wake up, Ward! She hates you and that won't change."

"Why do you even care what I do?" he asked angrily.

"Wh-why do I…y-because you're my partner and I thought we'd have each other's backs." I cried. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I've just spent six months, six months, trying to find you and free you and you're asking me why? As if you can't comprehend why a person would do that for someone."

"Don't get angry at me because of the choices you made." He said angrily. "I didn't ask for you to do that for me." he finished.

"You're right. You didn't ask." I said, before walking over to the table and picking up my bag. "I'll remember that next time you're in trouble and you need me to save your sorry ass, and I won't become because you didn't ask." I continued and headed towards the door. "Good luck, Grant. Oh, and by the way. You never said thank you." I finished and slammed the door shut behind me. "What an arrogant, heartless, thoughtless, pig-headed, brainless, jerk." I muttered to myself as I threw my bag into the back seat of the car. "And now I've given him a house, too." I muttered as I opened the driver's door, got in, started the engine and then roared out of the driveway.

I drove to the nearest pub. It was empty and there was only the bartender for company. I ordered a drink and then sat down at a corner table. I took a sip as I heard the door open and three men walked in, one of which I recognised as Sunhil Bakshi, one of Hydra's highest members. 'Great, that's all I need.' I thought to myself.

"Emily Straten." Bakshi said loudly and I looked at him over the top of my glass. "Mr Garrett spoke quite highly of you." He said and came to sit down opposite me as the two other men stood behind his chair. "We thought you were dead." He finished.

"Sorry to disappoint." I said and finished my drink. "What do you want?"

"We are in need of your services." He replied.

"And which services would they be?" I asked.

"Your talents…and your loyalty." He smirked, his dark scheming eyes reading my face.

"I think you and I have a very different definition of loyalty." I replied, keeping my face straight. "Thanks for the offer Bakshi, but I'm not interested." I said and stood up. The two men made a move towards me but Bakshi held up his hand to stop them.

"It wasn't a request." He said and then gestured for the men to go ahead. They stepped forwards and made to grab me, but I pushed one of them into the other and they stumbled back as I ran for the door. I burst out into the street but skidded to a halt as I was surrounded by about twenty Hydra agents, all with their guns drawn. "Like I said, Miss Straten. It wasn't a request." Bakshi said as he strolled out of the pub. The two agents that had been with him, grabbed my hands and forced them behind my back. I tried to shake them off but they pushed me roughly onto my knees, before I felt a blow to the back of my head and everything went dark as I fell onto the concrete.


	41. Chapter 41 - Happy To Comply

The first thing I heard was a faint warbling sound, like a fast moving lava lamp. I tried to rub my eyes but my wrists knocked against something metal and I realised that I was standing, slumped, upright against some sort of back board. I then noticed that my eyes were already open and I tried to blink but I couldn't close them. I felt flat, metal pieces against the skin around my eyes, holding them open.

The rest of me was jolted awake as I realised what I was staring at. Some, ever moving, rainbow optical illusions on a large television screen. My head was held in place by a clamp and my arms where shackled up, next to my head. The illusions were making me feel sick, so I tried to look away but my eyes were forced straight ahead, into the center of the illusions. I was started to panic and tried to pull my arms out of the shackles but they were sealed shut.

"Oh good. You're awake." I heard someone say and the face of Daniel Whitehall, one of Hydra's best scientists appear in front of me. "I believe in second chances. I want us to work together. I want you to become a valued member of our organisation. Surrender…and you will find meaning."

"I don't want to work for you." I growled, trying to pull my hands out of the shackles.

"Take a deep breath…calm your mind." He continued, putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me from moving. "You know what's best. What's best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded. Are you ready to comply?" He asked quietly.

"Go to hell." I said, through clenched teeth.

"Well, then it's going to be a long night." He finished.

– Three hours later –

"Why not join us?" Whitehall asked from his desk, behind me. After three hours of staring into the illusions I could feel myself beginning to get weak. I had to get out of here, otherwise I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I 'd been working at the clasp on one of the shackles. All I had to do was get a good grip and push down, and it should open, but it was an awkward position. I found, that if I concentrated on something else, then less of my mind would be consumed by watching the screen. "I mean, you are already a part of Hydra through John Garrett, so why not continue on?" he asked as I finally got a grip on the shackle, pushed down and freed one of my hands.

"Why go through all this suffering…?" he asked, as he appeared next to me and wrenched my hand back into the shackle. "…Join us and find peace. Are you ready to comply?" he asked and I stared determinedly ahead. "From the beginning then." He said and restarted the illusion.

– Eight hours later –

"What is you name?" Bakshi asked standing beside me as I continued to stare into the machine.

"It's…um." I replied. I couldn't remember anything. The only thing I did remember was that I was loyal to Whitehall and Hydra. And the only memory I had was the feeling that I'd forgotten something and every time I got close to remembering it, it would slip away.

"Who do you work for?" he asked.

"D-Daniel Whitehall." I replied.

"Are you ready to comply?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"She's ready, sir." Bakshi said and turned off the illusions.

"Excellent." Whitehall said as he undid the shackles and clamp around my head. I fell forwards but he caught me and helped me to sit with my back against the wall. "I've got a job for you." He continued. "We would like you to help us track down a woman named Raina. We need something from her, but S.H.I.E.L.D., our enemy has taken her." He explained. "You will take a team to intercept their aircraft and once you have Raina, you will shoot it out of the sky." He finished and I nodded as there was a knock on the door. It opened and a tall, well-built man with short, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a hard-to-read face came into the room. He started towards us but stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Agent Straten, meet Grant Ward." Bakshi said and I watched as Grant's face changed from one of surprise to confusion and anger.

"What did you do to her?" he growled. I furrowed my brow. He sounded like he knew me, but I certainly didn't know him.

"She's happy to comply." Bakshi replied calmly.


	42. Chapter 42 - Insurance

"S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6…" I said into the jet's comms system. I was flying one of the four Hydra jets surrounding S.H.I.E.L.D.'s aircraft. Our mission was to take Raina from them and then shoot them out of the sky. It had been arranged that the man called Ward would go over and collect her, and while we made our way back to base the other three jets would shoot S.H.I.E.L.D. out of the sky. "…do not engage your defenses, or you will be shot out of the sky. You have someone aboard that we want – a woman named Raina. A representative will be sent over to get her. Any attempt to evade or retaliate will be met with hostile fire. Prepare to be boarded." I finished and then maneuvered the jet over the top of the aircraft, locking onto the boarding gear and the jet settled, securing itself into the locks.

"You have five minutes." I called back to Ward.

"Fine." He replied and he climbed down, out of the jet's docking latch.

Five minutes later he returned, followed by a woman with dark, curly hair, who I presumed was Raina. Then came another girl, with shoulder length brown hair, a kind face and honest eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Rook?" The girl asked.

"Stay here." Ward said to the two girls and they stayed in the back as Ward came and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"That's Skye. An insurance policy." he said, looking back at her sadly as I detached the jet and set the course back to base. "How much do you remember?" he asked quietly, so that the others wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean, remember?." I asked.

"Your name is Emily Straten, we've known each other since we were seventeen and you saved my life." He said and I felt as a tug in my mind, like something had just surfaced and I tried to grasp it, but Whitehall's voice suddenly crackled over the radio, it was gone. All I knew was Whitehall and what he wanted.

"Update?" he asked.

"The mission was a success. We have Raina." I replied. "But there was a complication."

"Go on." Whitehall said.

"Ward also took a hostage from the plane – the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Skye. He said it was an insurance policy." I added.

"Really? How curious. I'll have to ask about that when we join him." Whitehall said and I looked over at Ward but his expression was unreadable. "What's more important is that they shoot the plane out of the sky. You may give the order."

"What? No!" I heard Skye cry from the back.

"Bravo three. You have a go. Fire when ready." I said into the jet's radio.

"Copy that." Came three replies. I could feel Skye's eyes boring into me, full of hatred, but I didn't care, or maybe I didn't know. "Target destroyed." Radioed back one voice and I heard Skye cry out behind me, but the mission was complete.

"Mission complete, sir." I radioed to Whitehall.

"Well done, Agent. Thank you. Your compliance will be rewarded." He replied.

"Thank you, sir." I signed off.


	43. Chapter 43 - Will Ward Comply?

"I'm very happy with the success of your mission, Agent Straten." Whitehall said as I stood across his desk from him. "I always told you that compliance would be rewarded." He continued and opened up a briefcase, which had a strange clear, thin mask inside. "This, is a Photostatic Veil. Once you put it on, it allows you to become anyone you want to be. I'd like you to keep it on, so that in any situation you will be able to blend in and will have an easier time completing your tasks." He said, gently picking it up. "Can you do that?"

"Of course, sir." I replied and took the mask from him, holding it up to my face. Once it touched my skin, the rest attached itself on it's own and soon I was wearing the full, invisible mask. "Blink twice to take the face of anyone and then once you want to revert back, there is a finger print ID, touch on the right hand side. Touch that and it will revert back to your face." Whitehall finished.

"Thank you, sir." I said. "For everything. Compliance has shown me the truth and has shone a light on the real world and what we must do to survive."

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied.

Over the next two weeks, I completed missions for Whitehall. Mainly retrieve this, bring him in or take them out. I didn't see much of Skye or Raina but I saw Ward every few days and I had started to like him, he seemed very caring, as if he were an old friend. But I knew that was silly. I didn't know him. And besides, all that mattered was Whitehall, and what he wanted. I still didn't know what Whitehall wanted with Raina, he was keeping me in the dark about everything but he had told me that she was researching an old hidden city, which would change the ways of evolution, whatever he meant by that.

"Agent Straten." I heard Whitehall say my name as I passed by a doorway and I turned to see him standing in the door frame. "Please, join us." He said and I followed him out into an enclosed courtyard, where Ward, Raina and another man I hadn't seen before, stood, flanked by four Hydra agents. The new man had messy brown hair, an ill-fitting suit and a slight stoop.

"My friends." Whitehall said, addressing the group. "We've have come far in our research and I owe it all to the three of you." He began, smiling round at the group. "I have just one question,…" he continued as I heard footsteps coming towards the room. "…How does she fit in?" he asked and saw Skye being marched into the room by two Hydra agents.

"I needed insurance that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't blow us out of the sky." Ward said.

"That may be the case. But I'm sure there's more." Whitehall replied. "I have a theory as to why she's here." He said and opened a silver briefcase, handed to him by one of the guards. Inside was a strange metal object, with interconnecting lines and circles, engraved on it. I felt like I'd seen it somewhere before but once I tried to remember, it slipped away. "I'd like you to pick it up." Whitehall said to Skye. She glanced over at the man I didn't recognise and he nodded his head slightly. Skye walked forward and confidently pulled the object out of the box. She gasped as the engravings glowed orange. She stared at it for a moment longer before attacking one of our agents with it. He turned to stone as soon as the object touched him and crumbled to dust. Meanwhile, the man who nodded at Skye produced a knife from somewhere and drove it into another agent's neck.

The rest of the Hydra agents sprung into action, each of them aiming their guns at Skye, Raina and the man. Ward pulled out his but I stepped in front of him with my own gun drawn and he aimed his back at me.

"I'm willing to forget that little outburst." Whitehall said calmly, as he surveyed the scene. He nodded at Raina, who came forwards and took the object from Skye's hands. I held my hand out for Ward to give me his gun and reluctantly, he handed it over as I kept mine trained on him. "I will admit. At first I didn't recognise you when you barged into my office." Whitehall said to the unknown man.

"If my daughter wasn't here, I would tear you and your men to pieces." The man said. 'Skye's dad.' I thought. 'Wow. I didn't see that coming.'

"Well, than I'll add it to the list of reasons why I'm glad she _is_ here." Whitehall smiled and then turned to Ward. "You are the piece of the puzzle that I can't decipher. Why are you really here?" he asked.

"Is it really that hard to see?" Raina drawled. "It's love…Agent Ward believes if he helps Skye fulfill her destiny, she'll see him for who he really is."

"Oh." Whitehall cooed. "It's a pity that you won't get to fulfill that destiny."

"Secure him." Whitehall said to me and put my gun away as I marched over to Ward, pulled his hands behind his back and strapped them together with a zip tie. "Remain alert around Agent Ward. He's a trained killer – one of the best. I have a feeling that, in time, I can make him comply. What do you think Agent?" he asked me.

"I think he will be happy to comply." I replied.


	44. Chapter 44 - Coulson!

I stood in front of Ward, who was tied to a chair in the basement. Skye was tied up, in a chair a few metres away, being guarded by another agent. I had my gun ready, just in case he tried anything funny.

"Emily. Snap out of it. Whitehall is controlling you." Ward said.

"No. I didn't have a purpose before. I was lost. Now I'm happy to comply." I replied.

"So you're loyal to Hydra." He said.

"I'm loyal to Dr Whitehall." I replied.

"There was a guy we used to be loyal to. He went completely insane, remember? John Garrett?" he asked.

"Not another word." I said, and held up the gun. I suddenly heard gunshots and men yelling. The door to the basement burst open and an agent came running in.

"Dr Whitehall needs you." He said to me.

"Watch him." I said to the agent, referring to Ward, before I hurried out of the room and hurried up the stairs. I burst out the door, onto the landing. I heard gunfire to the right of me and I sprinted down the hallway and stopped at the corner. I held up my gun and swung around, into the hallway, just in time to hear a gunshot and see Whitehall collapse to the ground. I gasped and looked past him, to where the shooter was hiding, around a corner. It was Coulson. I aimed my gun and fired at him but the shots, only hit the stone walls as he disappeared from view. I cautiously stepped away from the safety of the wall, and once I was sure Coulson had gone I dropped down beside Whitehall.

"No." I gasped and felt for a pulse. I found only a weak one and his breathes came in short, raspy gulps.

He looked at me and then closed his eyes as his pulse died away.

Coulson would pay for this. But how did I know _Coulson_ would pay. How did I know who that man was. Suddenly, memories started flooding back into my mind and I collapsed onto my hands and knees, steadying myself as my head pounded and spun. Memories from my childhood returned, along with my years spent in the forest, at S.H.I.E.L.D., at Hydra and finally, when I walked out on Ward, my best friend.

I pulled myself up as my head pounded and stumbled back down the stairs and towards the basement. I stopped in the doorway and stared down at the floor. Ward was slumped against the doorway, clutching his side, panting as blood pooled around him. I slowly bent down beside him and pulled at his shoulder, so he turned over to look at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Skye…You here to finish me off?" he panted, looking at the gun I was still holding.

"I don't think so." I said. "Whitehall's dead. Coulson killed him. I know who Coulson is."

"So you remember? You're free." He said, putting his hand on the gun and pushing it away. I looked down at it and then dropped it onto the floor.

"Y…Yeah." I replied slowly.

"Help me up. I can get us out of here." He said. I was about to agree but then I remembered how'd we'd left things, when I'd walked out on him because of how rude and inconsiderate he'd been to me.

"I don't think so." I said and stood up, leaving him looking hurt and confused. I started out of the doorway, ready to leave him behind. The same thing would happen, I'd save him and then he'd try and get Skye back, which would leave me alone.

"Thank you." He said and I stopped, but didn't turn around. "Thank you for putting your life on the line and sacrificing your freedom to save me. You saved my life and I'm sorry for how I treated you afterwards. I owe you everything and I promise to never forget it. If I were you, I would have let S.H.I.E.L.D. take me. But you didn't and for that I am eternally grateful." he finished.

I looked down at the ground. No-body had ever spoken to me like that and I felt a strange sensation in my chest, as if my heart was spreading warmth throughout my body. I looked up, blinking away tears. Tears. Why was I tearing up? Get a grip woman. I turned around and looked down at him. "Help me out of here and then we'll figure it all out." He said quietly.

I walked back over to him and knelt down by his side. "Okay." I said quietly and held out my hand. He took it and I pulled him up to his feet.


	45. Chapter 45 - Pumpkin Pancakes?

I sat Ward in one of the armchairs, back in the drop house, before pulling out the house's advanced first aid kit. I walked over to him and helped peel his bloody shirt off, before I cleaned the wounds. One of the bullets was still inside his chest, so I took a pair of surgical tongs and pulled it out, much to Ward's discomfort.

I stitched up the holes and dressed the wounds, before helping him into a clean shirt.

"Okay. All done." I said, washing my hands.

"Thank you." He said. "What's the diagnosis, Doc?" he asked.

"Rest for a week. Give the wounds time to heal." I replied. "Shouldn't be too hard. We're safe here." I finished and turned around to see him smiling. "What?" I asked.

"I have an idea." He said. "There's a diner down the road. They have the best pumpkin pancakes. "

"Pumpkin pancakes for dinner?" I asked.

"Hey, they're good for every meal." He said. "And besides. Since we're stuck here for a while, may as well treat ourselves."

"Okay." I said. "You've got yourself a deal."

I went into my room and changed out of my bloody clothes and into a pair of jeans, a checked shirt and healed boots, before heading out to the car with Ward.

"You like Fried Chicken?" the waitress asked. "Ours is the best in the county." She grinned.

"Uh, okay. I'll have that, thank you." I said to her.

"My pleasure. And what about you, handsome?" she asked, turning to Ward.

"Pumpkin pancakes." He said and smiled at me.

"Ooh. Good choice." The waitress said. "How 'bout I grab you some Pecan Syrup too?" she said and winked at him before leaving our table.

"I never would have picked Pumpkin pancakes for dinner." I said, sitting back in the couch, opposite Ward in the diner.

"Did you not hear what she said about the Pecan Syrup?" he asked with a smirk.

"Okay, I surrender." I said, holding up my hands. "Oh, and, by the way. I never thanked you for standing by me when I was under Whitehall and Bakshi's control. I can't remember what I did during those three weeks. So much has happened and the last thing I can remember is Bakshi catching me. So, thanks for not giving up on me." I finished.

"Says the woman who saved my ass back there, stitched me up." He smiled as the waitress came back with our food.

"What else was I going to do? I don't think I actually could have left you there, bleeding out." I admitted. "After Whitehall was killed, I felt like I was lost in my own body." I finished, trying to explain it.

"Then I guess we're both lucky you found me." he replied with a smile and I returned it. It started to feel a little awkward so it took a bite of my food.

"Wow, this is good." I said. "How are the pancakes?"

"Perfect." He replied. "By the way. While you were changing. I did some digging and found this." He said and handed me a file.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Closure." He replied. "At least the beginning of it." he said and I opened the file. The first page showed a picture of Sunhil Bakshi and his prison identification.

"He's in prison?" I asked.

"He's in Air Force custody under Talbot. I was thinking you and I should drop by and say hello." Ward explained. "I know he was the one that took you, prepped you for Whitehall."

"Are you sure? What about your…" I started.

"Stop, worrying about me. Do something for yourself." He said, reaching over and putting his hand on mine.

"Okay." I said, a little reluctantly. "How? He's in Air Force custody."

"You still have that mask?" he asked, taking his hand away and I nodded, seeing where he was going. "You up for it?" he asked and a sly smile crept across my face.

 **A/N: Don't worry everyone! Crisis averted! If you didn't know what was happening, for the past few weeks the website wasn't letting me upload my chapter. But I tried it on my Mum's computer, and it works fine. Phew! Even better news, I have like fifteen chapters to publish! Woohoo! Okay, I'll go now! Have an awesome day! BYE!**


	46. Chapter 46 - Affairs Of The Heart

I searched through my handbag, trying to find Mrs Talbot's ID. "I could have sworn it was in here somewhere." I said as her, to the young soldier behind the desk. "Unless I left it on the kitchen bench." I sighed.

"Is everything okay, Mrs Talbot?" the soldier asked. Clearly, the mask was working well.

"I can't find my ID anywhere." I replied.

"It's not that, Ma'am. It sounds like you have a cold." He said and I remembered that the mask changed looks, but not voices.

"Oh, I did. I'm just getting over it." I replied.

"How about I just call the General, get this all straightened out?" he offered, picking up the phone and I smiled gratefully at him.

"General, your wife's left her ID at home again." He said into the phone. "Okay…Thank you, sir." He finished and put down the phone. "You're all set. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, dear." I said to him as the glass doors opened and I entered the base. I made my way down the hallway. I passed another woman in military gear and I smiled at her as the mask scanned her face. As she disappeared around the corner, I changed into her as I pulled off my coat, to reveal the Navy lieutenant uniform underneath. I headed towards the security room and opened the door. There was no one inside, so I hurried over to one of the computers, where I short circuited the security cameras at the front desk, so no one would see Ward take the soldier's ID and keys.

Once the cameras were out, I started towards the door as a soldier came in. "Major." He said startled. "What are you…" he started but didn't finish as I punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. I scanned his face and changed into his uniform, before leaving the office.

I marched back to the front desk when Talbot and another soldier rounded the corner ahead of me.

"Get to the Sat room. Make contact with Phil Coulson. Tell him the nanomask is in play." Talbot said to me, not stopping as he marched past.

"Yes, sir." I replied and continued on my way to the front desk, where I saw Ward standing over the soldier at the front desk. He looked up quickly as he saw me standing there and reached for his weapon. I raised one hand to stop him and he relaxed.

"Any luck with the security clearance?" I asked. He smiled and held up the soldier's ID. "Come on. Follow me." I said, and I lead him down into the cells.

We arrived outside Bakshi's cell and I told Ward to wait, out of view. I unlocked the cell door and stepped inside.

"What is it you want?" Bakshi asked grumpily and I smirked, before turning off the mask.

"Agent Straten." He said and I saw his scheming eyes, light up as he stood. "Loyal to the very end." He smiled as I stepped aside to let Ward in. Bakshi looked up at him and his face quickly turned fearful as he backed away.

"What are you doing here?" Bakshi asked him.

"Just lending a hand." He replied.

"Whose orders are you following?" he asked me.

"My own." I replied.

"Agent Straten, you need to listen to me very carefully. You've lost your way. Take a deep breath. Calm your mind. And your compliance will be…" he began but I punched him hard in the face and he blacked out, falling back onto his bed.

"Let's get out of here." I said and Ward stepped forward to pick up Bakshi's limp body.

Back at our drop house, Bakshi was all set up in the lounge room. Strapped to a chair, with his eyes forced open, staring into the same illusion that had been used on me. I stood in the kitchen, thinking over everything that had happened. I didn't know what it was or why, but somehow, after today I was seeing Ward differently. I heard Ward come into the kitchen and I felt my heart warm, which never happened. I hadn't felt this before, but when I saw him smile at the back of my head, I thought that I knew what it was. I think I was starting to like him. I turned around and faced him.

"Thank you, Ward." I said, walking towards him. "For everything."

"Don't thank me. You did this all yourself." He replied.

"You know what I realised?" I asked. "Ten years ago, today, is when I first met you." I said. "And, after my parents and sister, you're the only one who stood by my side and really cared for me." I continued, moving closer to him. "You were my best friend." I said, reaching my face up to his. "But, I realised that, maybe there could be something more to this." I said. "I like you, Grant. And I think I have for a while, but I just didn't realise it yet." I finished, my lips only a few centimeters from his. I waited for him to say something. Hoping that he would say he felt the same, but when he said nothing I looked back up at his eyes and backed away.

"But…you like Skye." I said, looking down, feeling my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry." I said, and turned out of the room and into the hallway. I leant against the hall table and I stared at myself angrily in the mirror. I was such an idiot. Of course he didn't feel anything for me. He loved Skye and I'd just made myself sound like a lovesick school girl, and probably just made our friendship incredibly awkward. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could sink into the floor. But, try as I might, I was still in the hallway, and when I opened my eyes, Ward was standing behind me.

"I'm sorry." I said again, looking at him through the mirror. "You have feelings for Skye. I shouldn't stop you from going after her." I finished.

"I _did_ have feelings for Skye. But you picked me up from the floor after she shot me. Whatever I may have thought there was between me and Skye, she made it pretty clear the feeling wasn't mutual." He replied. "Besides, I was so focused on getting her back, that I didn't realise what I've always had. What's in front of me. Who I've had by my side since the beginning and I didn't know what I had until it was gone." He said and he slipped his hands into mine. I looked over my shoulder at him and he smiled, before leaning down to press his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Shall we get started?" he asked, nodding towards the lounge room.

"It's gonna be a long night." I said and started towards the room, with Ward following behind. I walked over to Bakshi, still strapped to the chair and ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"If I obey, will my compliance be rewarded?" Bakshi asked, twitching slightly.

"It really won't make a difference." I replied and he twitched more violently.


	47. Chapter 47 - Deathlok

Bakshi hadn't been too hard to break and once we had, we sent him to another of Hydra's secret drop houses. We weren't worried that he'd talk, as we'd given him strict instructions not to talk to anyone.

"I've gotta go." I said to Ward.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"The shops. Unless you can live off air, then I've gotta get some food." I replied as I got off the sofa. I grabbed my bag and headed to the front door.

"And am I still stuck at home?" he asked, getting up from the sofa.

"No, it's been a week. You're free to go." I said as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Free to go?" he asked. "I don't know about that?" he smiled.

"Almost free to go." I grinned and took his face in my hands pulling him towards mine. As we kissed I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hand through his hair. He tightened his grip around my waist with one arm and cupped my face with his other hand. I traced my fingers along his jaw as I pulled away.

"Okay, now I've really gotta go." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He replied as I opened the front door.

About half an hour later, I'd finished the shopping and ducked into an empty café to get a coffee.

"Hi, can I get a cappuccino?" I asked the man behind the counter.

"Uh, s-sure Ma'am." The man said nervously.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him. He swallowed nervously and looked past me, his eyes widening slightly. I turned around and saw Coulson standing behind me with a gun, casually aimed at my stomach.

"Agent 11. You're looking well." He said. I started for the door but stopped when I saw Deathlok coming through it.

"Take a seat." He said but I didn't move. Instead I was trying to eyeball any other possible exits.

"There are no more exits. So, you may as well do what he says." Coulson said.

"Sit." Deathlok said, and raised his weapons arm. So, reluctantly, I sat in one of the booths at the back of the café with Coulson as Deathlok, stood next to my seat, so I couldn't escape.

I noticed Deathlok staring at me intently. "What?" I asked.

"I'm scanning you for weapons." He replied. "Phone on the table." He ordered and I pulled the phone out of my bag, before placing it on the table. Coulson picked it up and tried to unlock it, but I had encrypted it, so only I could unlock it.

"Unlock it." Coulson said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't get the luxury of asking questions." He said angrily and flipped the safety catch off the gun. I picked up the phone, unlocked it and dropped it back down on the table. Coulson picked it up and looked through it before calling someone.

"Hey, babe." I heard Ward say on the other end of the line.

"Hey, sweetie." Coulson replied. "Why don't you drop by? Love to catch up."


	48. Chapter 48 - Carrot

I looked up as someone came into the café, and stood up as I recognised Ward, but Deathlok pushed me roughly back down.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Of course. But you shouldn't have come." I replied. "The fact that we're both not dead yet means they need us." I finished.

"Mike." Ward greeted Deathlok.

"Ward." he replied. "Turn around." He said and Ward, reluctantly turned around as Deathlok scanned him for weapons. "You know what needs to happen." He said and Ward looked mutinously at him, before producing one gun, two knife, twenty rounds, one pistol, one wire and one small blade. "Sit." Mike ordered and I scooted over as Ward sat down next to me and rested his arm on the back of the couch.

"I'm flattered." Ward said. "Brining the robot along, just for a sit-down with us."

"There's no need for false modesty. We all know you two are that good." Coulson replied. "But frankly, this isn't about you. I'm after bigger fish – Strucker, List, other heads of Hydra."

"Can't help you there." I said. "Not in Hydra anymore."

"But you were." He smiled patronizingly and I clenched my fists angrily under the table. Ward must have noticed because he slid his hand on top of mine, and I unclenched my fists. Coulson, he looked so smug sitting there and I wondered if that was how he'd looked after killing my family.

"Even then, we only knew them by reputation." I replied, keeping my cool.

"Again with the false modesty." He scoffed. "You're resourceful. Bet you know a guy who knows a guy."

"You know…" Ward said leaning forward. "…last time I suggested we work together, you called me a deluded son of a bitch."

"Things change." Coulson replied. "I'm offering you both a deal – help me, and I'll let you walk away, free and clear – no more looking over your shoulder."

"When something's too good to be true, it's a lie." I said.

"Not lying." Coulson said. "I'm offering a carrot."

"We're listening." Ward said curiously.

"Get me inside. After that, I put you both through the T.A.H.I.T.I. protocol, and then you're free to go." Coulson explained.

"Wipe our memories." Ward confirmed. "Well, that sounds like a threat, not a carrot. We like who we are." He finished and a smirk played across my lips.

"Murderers and traitors?" Coulson asked. "Sorry. My offer's the only way either of you leave here. I'm taking a huge chance. During our battle at Cybertek you could have easily killed all of us, but you didn't. That says there's still good in you. Maybe Garrett didn't destroy all that. T.A.H.I.T.I. will erase all the bad, let you be the people you want to be, start over." Coulson finished. I had to admit, it would be nice, living a normal life, but then again I didn't want to forget my life, forget Ward, forget, what S.H.I.E.L.D. did to my family.

"Free and clear." Ward confirmed.

"I give you my word as director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson replied.

"I might know a guy." Ward said, sealing the deal. I would have been horrified that he'd agree to these terms, but I'd known him long enough, to know when he had another agenda.


	49. Chapter 49 - Not-So-Sweet Reunion

Ward and I sat in the backseats of our car, while Coulson and Deathlok talked outside. It was dark by now and we were in an abandoned electrical station. We'd made a stop on the way to pick up Bakshi from his safe house. We were going to use him to gain access to Hydra's heads.

"Something's not right." I said, looking through the front windshield at Deathlok and Coulson.

"There's something Coulson's not saying." Ward agreed.

"Should we try and make a run for it?" I asked. "I don't want to be wiped."

"Hey, no one's gonna wipe anything." He said, taking my hand. "We have the upper hand. Whatever Coulson's endgame is doesn't matter because he is gonna help us get ours." He finished and continued watching the two men. I nodded and then looked down as something in the passenger's seat caught my eye. I leant over and picked up a small cookbook.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Thought I'd cook for once." He said and I thought I heard a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh, Grant." I said, reassuringly and then sighed. "They've probably swept our house. Can't go back."

"It won't be our last – promise." He said. "At the end of this, we can go back to how we started. You and me, alone, with nothing to worry about." He smiled and brushed a piece of hair from my face, before resting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled, as he pulled me towards him. When our lips met I pulled him closer to me as there was a loud bang on the roof of the car.

"Break it up. Let's go." Deathlok ordered and Ward reluctantly pulled away.

We got out of the car and walked around to the boot. I unlocked it and pulled it open, to reveal a gagged and bound Bakshi, lying curled up in the boot.

"This just gets better and better." Coulson said.

When Bakshi saw the two men he gasped and tried to squirm away from them. "Not to worry." I said soothingly. "We are working with Director Coulson. You're gonna do whatever he says – understand?"

"Of course." Bakshi whispered as I pulled away the gag. "I'm more than happy to comply."

"Get him out of there." Coulson said and Ward reached down and hauled him out of the boot as

the sound of an engine sounded above us and I looked up to see one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s quinjets touching down next to the car. Once it landed the back opened and Agent Fitz and another agent, who I recognised as Hunter, came down the ramp.

"Agent Hunter." Coulson began introducing me. "This is…"

"You?!" Hunter cried and marched forwards. I stood placidly as the realisation dawned on him. What I didn't count on was how fast he was. As soon as he was close enough he punched me, hard in the face. I stumbled back and put my hand up to my cheek. There was no blood, but I could already feel it bruising.

"Have I missed something?" Coulson asked.

"She's the one that hijacked the transport taking _him_ to prison." Hunter fumed, jabbing a finger at Ward.

"I see." Coulson said. "Well, let's not waste anymore time. Get in." he gestured to the jet. I glared at Hunter and Deathlok as Ward and I passed by and climbed up into the quinjet, followed by Hunter, Fitz and the others.

"Bakshi, I need you to arrange a meeting with Dr List." I heard Coulson say to him.

"Of course, sir. Happy to comply." Bakshi replied as the jet lifted off the ground. I sat in the back of the jet, in between Bakshi and Ward, facing Coulson, Fitz and Hunter, as Deathlok piloted.

"Are you sure we trust Stepford Bakshi?" Hunter asked.

"Bakshi's been instructed to act exactly as he would have…before." Ward explained.

"Before the brainwashing. Oh, well, in that case, I feel comforted." Hunter said sarcastically.

"How much longer?" Coulson called to Deathlok.

"A couple of hours." He replied and I sighed. I looked at Fitz. He looked like he was about to explode, from holding in whatever he wanted to say.

"You okay, Fitz?" I asked. He looked at me and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Bakshi, sir?! No…he is-he is…he's the exact same as them." He cried, leaping up from his seat and confronting Coulson. "So he ill double-cross us the second that he's with Hydra."

"Yes, he would – if he was going in alone." Coulson replied.

"He's not?" Ward asked.

"He'll have his bodyguard with him. That'd be me." Deathlok called from the cockpit.

"We'll monitor the entire meet through Mike's eye." Coulson explained.

"Dr List's instructions were explicit – Bakshi was to come alone." Ward said.

"Luckily, Bakshi's good at talking his way out of things." He replied. "Aren't you?" he asked Bakshi.

"I've been told it's one of my more useful skill sets, yes." He replied happily.

"See? No problem." Coulson replied.


	50. Chapter 50 - In The Dark

"We're online." Fitz said and we all crowded around the monitors in the back of the quinjet, showing the feed from Deathlok's eye. We saw Bakshi shaking the hand of Dr List, an elderly man with slicked back, grey hair and wearing a full suit.

"Dr List, a pleasure." Bakshi said to List. "You're a difficult man to find these days." He added as the two men sat down together.

"Our world is much more complicated now after the tragic death of Dr Whitehall and the ensuing bloodbath that it caused." List said. "Tell me, Mr Bakshi, exactly how did you manage to escape unscathed?"

"What are you implying doctor?" Bakshi asked.

"Well, most of Hydra's leaders were wiped out in one fell swoop, but not you." List said. "I was just curious if you might now anyone involved."

"Let's see how Bakshi holds up under questioning." Coulson said.

"You think I poisoned the Baroness? Killed Bloom? I assumed it was you or Struker." Bakshi replied. "You had the most to gain, and look – here you sit, alive and well, with more money and manpower than ever. The truth is, I didn't escape unscathed. I was captured by the U.S. Government. Mr Peterson helped me escape." He said nodding to Deathlok and the two men seemed to look right at us. "I know Struker has been experimenting on powered individuals. I believe that with a compliance upgrade, Mr Peterson would prove quite useful to him." he finished.

"What's he doing?" Coulson asked.

"He's gaining List's trust." I replied.

"You're offering him… to me?" List asked.

"Considerate it a sign of good faith." Bakshi replied.

"This wasn't the plan. What are you doing?" Coulson asked.

"Getting us to Struker." Ward said.

"Bastards sold us out." Hunter cried and cocked his gun, aiming at Ward, who grabbed Fitz's gun from his belt and aimed it back at him as I pulled out my knife and held it at Fitz's neck. Coulson pulled his gun out too and aimed it at me.

"Put the gun down now – now!" Coulson yelled.

"It was the only way." Ward said.

"I'm not gonna warn you again." Coulson yelled.

"Will you just listen to me?!" Ward yelled. "Do you want to get to Struker or not?"

"Fitz are you alright?" Hunter asked him as I rested the blade against his throat.

"Yeah, I'm delightful." He replied.

"Struker wants powered people. Bakshi alone doesn't get you to him. Deathlok does, and he can take care of himself – trust me." Ward explained.

""Trust me?"" I ought to shoot you just for saying that." Coulson replied.

"Um, sir." Fitz strained. "Sir, Deathlok, he's…"

"Is that Deathlok's targeting system?" Hunter cried.

"Yes, he's gonna-he's-well he's about to kill everyone." Fitz finished.

"No, we need them alive. Fitz, tell Mike to stand down." Coulson ordered but I didn't move the knife from his neck.

"On the count of three, we all put our weapons down." Ward said.

"Three!" Coulson cried and everyone put their guns down, and I back away from Fitz. He typed a message to Deathlok and his weapons systems powered down. Coulson marched over to us and held out his hand for our weapons, which we gave him reluctantly.

"You pull anything like that again, I'll throw your ass off the quinjet at twenty-thousand feet." He said.

"They're taking off." Fitz announced.

"If Struker's overseas, I'd say that's probably where they're going." I said.

"Then we tail them." Coulson decided.

Ward flew the jet and I sat in the co-pilot's seat beside him.

"Hopefully, Skye will be there too." I heard Coulson say from the back.

"Where? What's going on? This is about Skye?" I asked turning around.

"Yes. But that's all you need to know." Coulson replied and I frowned before looking back out the windscreen. I wish I knew what we were getting ourselves into.

"Okay. Take us down." Coulson called to Ward and he set the jet down on top of a building. Coulson handed us all bullet proof vests and guns as Fitz called out.

"Sir, it's Skye! Skye's here." He cried and I looked over to Deathlok's feed and saw Skye running towards him.

"Where?" Coulson asked.

"Tenth floor." Fitz replied.

"You keep Hydra off us. I'll find Skye." Coulson said to us and we ran out of the quinjet.

"Why is List here? Why does he want Skye?" I asked Ward as we walked across the roof. "She's not a powered person. Is she?"


	51. Chapter 51 - Devil In Disguise

I ran into the abandoned office building behind Coulson and Hunter, and Ward followed.

"We need to split up!" Coulson yelled.

"We'll cover you. Go find Skye!" Hunter yelled and Coulson ran off. Ward hesitated but followed after him.

"Where the hell is your boyfriend going?" Hunter asked me, and I turned around as I heard footsteps behind us

"Look out!" I yelled as a hydra agent rounded the corner and fired a shot at Hunter. I fired back at him and he fell to the ground.

"Aah!" Hunter groaned as he clutched at his side and slid down the wall. I ran over to him and pulled up his shirt, away from the wound. The bullet had only grazed him, but there was still quite a bit of blood. I pulled him up to his feet and pulled his arm over my shoulder, so I took most of his weight.

"Why does List want Skye?" I asked as we hobbled down the hallway.

"There have been some developments." Hunter replied unhelpfully, and I was about to probe him for more information, when Coulson and Ward rounded the corner ahead of us.

"What happened to you?" Coulson asked.

"Ah, it's merely a flesh wound." Hunter winced.

"A bad one." I added.

"We're outmanned, outgunned, and our only backup is Fitz." Ward said. "Your call boss."

"Clear out." Coulson ordered. "I'm staying to meet with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Where's Deathlok?" I asked.

"Bakshi and Hydra took him." Coulson replied.

"What about Skye?" I asked.

"She's gone." He answered. "Now go." He yelled.

'Will someone just explain to me why List's after Skye and why we're running around trying to find non-existent people?!' I felt like yelling, but instead, I helped Hunter out of the building and into the quinjet. Ward fired up the engines as Fitz tended to Hunter.

I climbed into the passenger's seat as we flew up and into the clouds. I looked out of the window and watched the fluffy clouds turning to vapour as we flew through them.

"You want to take the stick?" Ward asked and I tore my eyes away from the clouds to look at him.

"Come on." He grinned.

"No, I'm okay." I replied. "Where are we headed?" I asked.

"Back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base." He replied.

"What?!" I asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." He said. "If you want revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. for what they did to you, then this is how you'll get it. When we get to S.H.I.E.L.D. we'll convince them that you have been brainwashed by Bakshi this whole time. You were taken during one of your missions and were told you work for Garrett. Only recently, when Whitehall was killed, did you break free of his control and I've been trying to help you ever since." He explained. "Coulson's soft. He'll believe it. Once you're inside, get May out of there and we'll make her pay."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll meet you when you have her." He replied and I thought about the plan. "You don't like it." he said.

"Ward, S.H.I.E.L.D. is unreadable. They might believe it, they might not." I replied. "Besides, didn't we already fulfill our promise to Coulson?"

"We did. But not my promise to you." He replied. "There's still one more thing we need from him before this is over." He finished and I nodded, before looking back out, into the clouds.

Half an hour later we touched down at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest base.

"Agent Fitz, Agent Hunter, welcome back." A man with a raspy voice and walking stick, greeted the pair as they walked down the ramp of the jet in front of us. I recognised the man as Robert Gonzalez, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents from back in the day. He was standing next to May and Coulson.

"Good to be back." Ward said cheerfully.

"You'll be accompanied by guards at all times." Gonzalez said, ignoring Ward's cheek.

"Each of whom will shoot you without hesitation." May added as four agents moved beside us and waved us into a corridor. We reached a t-section and I went to follow Ward and his two guards, but mine pulled my away, and into the other direction. I looked back at Ward and he nodded at me. I turned back around and marched confidently down the corridor with my guards, knowing that Ward would explain to Coulson how I had been 'brainwashed since the beginning' and our plan would begin. I was marched past a lab where Fitz and Simmons were talking and then into a small room. The door was slammed shut behind me and I turned around to see that I was alone.

I looked around the small room. The was a desk, two chairs, a jug of water and two glasses, and that was it. I went and sat in one of the chairs and put my feet up on the table. I waited and waited for someone to come in and twenty minutes later the door opened and Ward came into the room.

"They were easy to convince about you. It seems they really didn't want to have to let you go." He said, coming over to me. "I'm going with the team to rescue Mike. Once he's out, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s going to blow the place to pieces."

"Where's the base?" I asked.

"The Arctic circle." He replied.

"The Arctic…You're taking this too far." I said, standing up and walking over to stand in front of him.

"It's the only way we can move forward." He replied. "I'll go help my team while you stay here and 'reconnect with your past'." He said, holding up his fingers in inverted commas.

"I don't know, Ward. What if something happens to you?" I urged. He sighed and put his hands on my arms.

"Look, you're family was taken from you. You have the right to at least get an apology." He said. "This is your chance to get that part of yourself back. And I'll keep saying it until you believe me." he finished. I smiled at him and ran my hand across his beard.

"You look good with a beard." I said.

"Did you even hear what I said?" he asked.

"Yes. It was very inspirational. And I agree with the plan." I finished. "Good luck, and…stay safe." I said and hugged him.

He stroked my hair and whispered, "I'll see you soon." He gently pushed me away and then walked to the door as it opened, and May stood in the doorway.  
"Come with me." May said to me and I passed Ward and followed her out of the room and into the lab. Another agent directed me to a seat and I sat, before she took some blood from my arm as May watched on.

"May…" I began "…I-I'm so sorry about, everything." I started, not meeting her eyes, trying to make it sound believable. "If I could've stopped what I did, I would of. I-I was weak and I'm so sorry for hurting you and the team." I finished and then glanced up at her.

"It's funny." She started. "I don't mind blood, but needles? Not a fan." She said and I frowned slightly. "My point is, they hurt at first but in the end they're trying to do good. Yes, you hurt the team, killed a lot of people, but you're a good agent, with a good heart. I saw you train a couple times back at the academy, reminded me a bit of myself." She finished and that really annoyed me. I was nothing like her and I didn't want to be.

"So, the blood test is so that you guys can keep an eye on me?" I asked.

"A little bit." She replied. "And we want to make sure Hydra didn't mess with you physically."

"Thank you." I replied. "You're the first one here to speak to me like a person." I smiled.

"You're safe now." She said. "And who knows, you might make a valuable asset to our team one day." She finished before leaving the lab.

It was a long time before the S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived back at the base, but when they did, Coulson came to see me in the lab.

"Sir." I greeted.

"Agent 11, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better." I replied. "And, I'm sor…" I started but he cut me off.

"It's okay. May told me what you said." he finished. "Ward, isn't coming back." He said.

"W-what?" I asked, no longer acting. "What kind of not coming back?"  
"He made it out, but he decided to take an exit that wouldn't land him in jail or with his mind wiped." He explained.

"Fair enough." I replied, seeing his plan. He'd 'run' and have S.H.I.E.L.D. off his back, and I'd be forgiven, free to go.


	52. Chapter 52 - May Day

"I'm happy to say that your brain scans look rather normal, considering, Agent Rook." Simmons said as she and Fitz stood next to me as I sat on the edge of the bed in the med bay.

"So…" I started.

"So, any part of the hydra indoctrination that was affecting your actions is gone. Your mind's your own again." She explained.

"Thank you – both of you, for everything." I said honestly. "And I'm sorry about all this."

"It's okay. You didn't know what you were doing." Fitz said and I nodded.

"Agents, we found it." Coulson said to FitzSimmons as he came into the pod.

"Found what?" I asked. He looked at Simmons and she nodded, so he answered my question.

"We've found a haven where powered people are living. It's safe for both them and the world, and we want to go and talk to their leader." Coulson finished.

"Powered people?" I asked.

"They prefer the term Inhumans, according to Skye anyway." He shrugged.

"Wait. Skye?" I asked again, feeling clueless.

"Turns out Skye is one of these powered people." Simmons said.

"That silver object Whitehall had, is called an Obelisk and only Inhumans can hold it without turning to stone." Fitz added. "And when a potential Inhuman comes in contact with a Terrigen Crystal, it unleashes their powers."

"So that's why List was after Skye, she's an Inhuman. And he wants to create an army of powered people." I concluded.

"Exactly." Simmons said.

"That's a lot to process." I said. "Can I help?" I asked.

"May's going to scout ahead and then we'll follow. We think it'd be best if you just stay here." Coulson replied. I conceded, but seeing as May would be on her own I took the opportunity to put Ward's plan into action.

Once I was alone I pulled out the photosatic veil and held it up against my face. I had to choose wisely who I would change into, it couldn't be Coulson or someone with another mission because that would be suspicious. So I stood in the doorway of the lab and waited for someone to walk past. I didn't have to wait long before Agent Bobbi Morse strode round the corner.

I stepped out in front of her and she smiled at me.

"Agent Rook, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better." I replied as I blinked twice and the mask scanned her face. "I heard about this mission. Make sure you stay out of danger okay."

"I'm staying here, so the only thing I could die from is boredom." She replied with a smile before walking off. I watched her go and once she was out of sight I changed into body. Even though I looked like her, I still needed her suit. So, I hurried through the base until I found the agent's lockers. I opened Morse's and pulled out her navy blue suit.

I quickly changed into it and stuffed my clothes into the bin, before running off to find Agent May. I found her walking towards the hanger and I ran to catch up with her.

"Agent May." I called.

"Bobbi, I thought you were staying on the base." She replied, surprised, as we continued to the hanger.

"You know I hate staying behind. Beside it's only scouting, and I thought you could use the company." I replied as we walked up the ramp of the jet.

"The more the merrier." She replied.

May flew as I sat in the co-pilot's seat. I'd managed to let Ward know the location we were headed to without her noticing, so now I just had to make small talk until we arrived.

"You ever wonder who you'd be without S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked.

"Actually, been giving that a lot of thought recently." She replied. "You?"

"Probably someone in the criminology business." I replied, which was the truth.

"When I was young I always thought I'd be a professional ice-skater." She said as she lowered the plane onto the ground.

"Really?" I asked, as I got out of my seat and headed to the back of the jet. I pretended to rummage around in my bag as May joined me, but when she was close enough I brought my hands out of the bag, spun around and pointed a gun at her.

"Agent Morse, what are you doing?" May asked shocked.

"This was the plan all along." I replied and turned off the mask to reveal myself. "It's time we revisited the past." I said walking slowly over to the controls on the side of the quinjet and lowered the ramp. "I think you'll find it quite surprising." I finished, stepping closer to her. She suddenly lunged forwards, grabbed my hands around the gun and pulled my head down against her knee. I stumbled back but recovered quickly and spun around, roundhouse kicking her into the side of her head. She took a step back and I realised she was right on the edge of the ramp. I grabbed onto the railing in the back of the jet, swung myself towards her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her tumbling down the ramp. I hurried down the ramp after her but when I reached the bottom she had disappeared. I soon found her though as a fist collided with my mouth and I tasted the blood as it ran out of the side of my chin. I turned around to face her as she whipped around and kicked me in the head. I lost my balance and fell against the ramp. A gun appeared in my face as I tried to get up.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." She growled. "I'm not going to make the same mistake now." She finished and pulled the trigger. I flinched and shut my eyes as I heard two shots being fired but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes as May dropped down beside me. Behind her stood Ward with an 'Icer' aimed in her direction.  
"That was too close." I said to him as he came up the ramp.

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically, pulling me up to my feet. "You alright?" he asked, tracing his thumb along the gash on my lip.

"Yeah, fine." I replied, brushing away his hand. I looked down at May before walking over to the panel and closing the ramp on the jet. Ward bent down and tied her up as I leant over the pilot's chair and set the coordinates for an old, abandoned Hydra factory.

"We did good, baby. Fooled every one of them." Ward said as he stopped behind me.

"It was strange, being back there." I said, straightening up and turning around.

"It's better when we're together." He replied and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, did you get lonely?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, maybe a little bit." He replied with a smile and moved his hands up to the sides of my face, pulling me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as our lips met and he stroked my hair. I winced as my lip stung and he pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked, but I shook my head and kissed him again. We were interrupted by a groan and I let go of Ward and looked past him to see May beginning to stir in the back.

"She's waking up." I said.

"We can't have that, can we?" he said and pulled out the 'Icer', firing a few rounds at her and she was still again.

"We should get going." I said, and squeezed past him, so I could get into the pilot's seat.

"We'll pick this up right where we left off." He replied with a smirk as he took the co-pilot's seat. I scoffed and shook my head as I eased the jet off the ground and we flew towards the factory.


	53. Chapter 53 - Who You Really Are

"Jet's tracking system and her phone are offline." Ward said as he closed the door behind him. He joined me as I watched May stir, with her head on the table and her wrists in shackles, attached to the table. We were at the old Hydra factory, waiting for May to wake up, and when she did I would make her suffer for what she'd done to my family.

"Good." I replied. "We don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. here until we're ready." I said as May groaned and lifted her head off the table.

"You probably don't know why you're here? Do you?" I asked, walking over to the table where she was seated.

"Sure I do." She replied. "I'm here because you're a twisted psychopath, and once…" she started but I hit her across the face to shut her up.

"Not quite." I growled as Ward came forward with a roll-out bag and out of it he pulled a long needle.

"Emily tells me you don't like needles." He said to her and sat down in the chair opposite. "Any agent, worth their salt adjusts to pain – can push it away." He explained as he inserted the needle under the nail of her middle finger. "So I took a different approach. I gave you a paralytic combined with an anesthetic. You can't fight what's happening, nor can you feel any of the pain…yet." He smiled and inserted another. "Now, in a little while, the drug will turn off. Everything you're not feeling will, flood in at once."

"Now, we can avoid all that pain if you cooperate." I said.

"Love to." She said sarcastically. "If you tell me what I did wrong."

"Okay, I'll tell you. But let's give Coulson a call too, I'm sure he'd love to here it." I said and pulled out May's phone, scrolled through until I found Coulson's number and called it.

The phone rang for a few moments before the voice of a worried sounding Coulson rang out from the speakers.

"May. What happened?" he asked.

"Coulson. So good to hear from you." I replied as I watched Ward insert another two needles.

"Rook. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." He growled. "What is this? I assume Ward's there too."

"Yes, he is. And, well, _this_ has been coming for a long time." I replied. "Both you and May deserve to suffer for what you've done." I finished and looked at May's face, which, if I wasn't mistaken, was starting to show signs of pain.

"You want to remind me what that was, Rook?" He asked.

"It's funny." I said. "Did you know Rook was my mother's maiden name? My father's last name is Straten. Now, does that name ring a bell to you? Because it should. My parents, Tom and Rosette Straten and my sister Kara Straten were three of Hydra's best agents. And you killed them in front of me." I finished and there was a pause.

"So, what do you want? An apology?" Coulson asked. "Because you won't get one. Your family were murderers and you turned out just like them."

"Because of what you did!" I yelled. "If you hadn't come to Bahrain, if you and the Cavalry…" I said with disgust. "…hadn't swooped in and killed my entire family, then I would never have known about S.H.I.E.L.D., never have met Garrett and May wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"No. You could have walked away, started a new life, a better life. But you took you anger and pain and turned it into hate." He replied.

"Tell me, Coulson. If you saw your family murdered, found out it was done by a secret organisation, if the police didn't tell you anything and you had a million unanswered questions, would you shrug it off and start over?" I asked and when it was silent on his end I continued. "I didn't think so…Oh, and by the way, I hope I've given you enough time to trace this call. We really wanted you and May to be together when you die." I finished and hung up the phone.

"She feels it. All of it." Ward said standing up as I rubbed my forehead and sighed. He looked at me concerned, placing his hands on my shoulders and I put mine on his waist. "You okay?" he asked quietly and I nodded with a small smile.

"Don't you see what's happening?" May asked. "He's molding you – the way Garrett and Bakshi molded you. The circle never ends."

"Don't pretend that you understand. That you know everything." I said, putting my hand on Ward's chest and pushing him away slightly. "You have no idea." I whispered, leaning over May, against the table.

"Do you think it will end with me? There's always someone else to blame." She winced slightly.

"No, there isn't. There is only you and Coulson." I said slowly.

May said no more, but looked down at the table, steadying her breathing to control the pain. I stepped back and then walked to the door with Ward, and into the hallway.

"Get some rest." Ward said.

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

"Emily. Get some sleep. I'll keep working on May." He said. I sighed and nodded reluctantly.


	54. Chapter 54 - Dead?

I awoke suddenly to the sound of crashes and yells. I leapt off the old couch, grabbed my gun and ran out of the room, hurtling down the corridors until I rounded a corner just in time to see Ward flying, backwards through a window. May appeared in a doorway and I fired at her but missed. She grabbed Ward and used him as a shield, running towards me and kicking me in the stomach, sending me stumbling backwards. I cursed as I dropped the gun and May lunged forwards to pick it up. I threw myself at her and we fell onto the concrete. She started to get up but I grabbed her shoulders, pulled her towards me as I lifted my leg and threw her over my head. She slammed against the ground as I reached for the gun. I was centimeters away from it when I felt a kick in the stomach and I fell onto my side, as her boot collided with my face.

I saw Ward knock her down and then stamp on her bent knee. There was a cracking sound and she cried out in pain. I picked up the gun and aimed it down at May who was gasping in pain at her now broken knee.

"Did you really think you'd escape?" I asked, shaking my head as I scoffed. "We're not done yet."

I tucked the gun in the back of my jeans and pulled her up, before dragging her back into the other room.

"Don't worry. We're done with the needles." Ward added as he pulled down a chain from the ceiling with a pair of handcuffs attached to the end, and locked them around May's wrists.

I pulled a lever up on the wall and the chain pulled May up into the air, just high enough so she couldn't touch the ground.

"Coulson should be here soon." Ward said, as he finished setting up a rifle by the door. "Of course we want Coulson dead too, but not before he suffers. So, the first person through this door will set off the rifle, and well…let's just say that Coulson's face will be the last thing you see." He explained as I joined him at the door.

"Good bye, Agent May." I said as Ward closed the door behind us.

"Come on. Let's get ready for Coulson." Ward said and we headed into the security room of the factory, where the security cameras were still playing.

"There." I said, pointing to one of the screens, showing Coulson and Hunter coming our way.

"You ready?" he asked.

"You bet." I replied and flicked the safety switch off my gun.

"When this is all over, maybe we'll go away somewhere nice." He said.

"You're thinking about this now?" I asked.

"I'm multitasking." He replied and we left the room, each taking a separate hallway. I quickly, but carefully, made my way down the corridor and tucked myself into a neice as I heard footsteps. I watched as Coulson passed me and I scanned his face, thinking it may come in handy. Once he was gone I stepped back into the hallway and I heard a shout.

"Hey! Stop right there!" An agent in full tactical gear yelled. I ran towards him and he fired a shot, but I ducked out of the way. I grabbed him by his helmet, slammed him against a wall and then pushed him down a flight of stairs, his radio falling off his uniform as he went.

"All agents converge on the South corner. I'll meet you there." I heard Coulson's voice through the radio. "Do not lower your guard until you see my face." He finished. I smiled to myself before changing the mask into Coulson's face, luckily I had changed clothes and wasn't in Bobbi's suit anymore otherwise that would have looked very strange. I checked my reflection in a dirty window, before hurrying down the corridor to the South corner of the building. I rounded a corner and as I was nearing my destination, I could feel the adrenaline and apprehension running through my body. I was ready for this all to be over.

Someone suddenly stepped out from a doorway, grabbed my arm and fired three shots into my stomach. I gasped in a mixture of shock and pain, and looked up to see Ward looking down at me triumphantly.

"G-Grant?" I gasped as the mask failed and switched off.

"What? Ohh. Emily?" Ward gasped confused as my body went limp. He held me close as he lowered me to the ground. "No, no. Emily, no." he said, leaning over me and feeling for a pulse at my neck. I heard a loud ringing in my ears as he put his hand on my chest, trying to feel for a heart beat I guessed but everything felt very far away. "Emily, look at me. Look at me!" he yelled. As I felt tears rolling down my face. I felt myself slipping away so I mustered all my strength and brought my hand up to his face. He held onto it and looked down at me in horror. "No, no, no, no! No, Emily! Look at me, baby. Come on." He gasped as I let my head loll sideways and everything went black.


	55. Chapter 55 - At What Cost?

**Ward's Point Of View**

It had been three weeks since the incident and since then, there had been no change. After…I'd shot Emily I couldn't just leave her there. So, somehow I managed to get us both out and once we were far away from the factory I'd tried to think of somewhere where she could be laid to rest. That was when I noticed a faint pulse, so I rushed her to the nearest hospital and the doctors had been incredible. They'd removed the bullets, cleaned up her insides and then put her into a medically induced coma, with a machine that breathed for her.

This was three weeks ago and she hadn't taken her own breath since she'd been put under and time was running out. I sat, alone in a bar with a drink and a picture of her in my hand. I was waiting for some men to return with news, which would hopefully help me in my plan to rebuild Hydra, the right way, to make Coulson pay for this.

"It looks like you're having trouble letting go." The bartender said to me. "Hate to see that, my friend." He finished and I looked up from my picture. "So, did she walk out on you?"

"She drowned as he lungs filled up with blood." I replied, not wanting to talk about it. But the fact was that she was alive…just. If she didn't take a breath on her own soon, then they'd have to turn off the life support. The bartender took a step back and left me alone as the door to the pub opened and my men came in. They walked over to me, but I didn't look up from the picture until Kebo, my 2IC spoke.

"Here you go boss." He said and put a piece of paper down in front of me. I picked it up, hoping to see a long list of names of people associated with Hydra, but there were only five.

"These are all the names you could drum up?" I asked.

"You're lucky we found this many." Kebo replied. "Whitehall, Struker, Bakshi, List – the leadership is gone, man. Usually, a head grows back, but not this time."

"I want more names." I said, pushing the paper back to him. Kebo started laughing and looked around at the other two men with him.

"And I want to marry into money. Do you speak English?" he asked. "No leadership, means nobody giving orders, and that sure as hell includes you." He finished. I gulped down my drink and then slammed the glass down on his hand. It shattered and he yelled in pain as I grabbed his neck and smashed his head against the counter.

"Do you understand who you work for now?" I asked the remaining men and they nodded. "Good. I want more names."

"Hail Hydra to that. What's the plan, sir? Chaos?" the heavily tattooed man asked.

"Closure." I replied, looking down at Emily's picture.

"How is she?" I asked the doctor as we stood next to Emily's hospital bed. She had a tube shoved down her throat and one up her nose. She was lying, lifeless in the bed and her chest rose and fell every so often as the machine breathed for her.

"There's been no change, sir." The doctor replied. "I'm sorry to remind you, but if she doesn't breathe…" he began.

"I know." I interrupted. "Can I have a moment alone, please?" I asked and he nodded, before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

I pulled over a chair and sat next to the bed. I looked down at here hand, with a needle stuck into the back of it. I took her hand in both of mine, careful not to knock the needle.

"Come on, Emily. I really need you to come back now." I said quietly. "I-I don't know what I'll do if I lose you. You're the only one who really cared for me and I can't live with out you." I continued, stroking her hair. "Come on, baby. Just breathe, please." I finished. I watched and waited, hoping for a sign that she'd heard.

After a few minutes of waiting I had given up hope when I heard her breath in. I straightened up and stared at her as her chest fell and then rose again.

"Hey. Hey!" I yelled, leaping up from the seat and running to the door. "Doctor!" I yelled again and three doctor's came running. "She's breathing." I said.

"Okay, it's time to bring her out of the coma." The doctor announced.


	56. Chapter 56 - Comeback

**Emily's Point Of View**

A faint beeping sound met my ears along with something that sounded like heavy breathing. I took a breath and the beeping became frantic. I heard shouting and then sensed people moving around me. I felt a strange aching sensation in my hand as if something was being injected into it. I then realised that I was lying down in a very comfortable bed. I heard loud talking around me and I tried to open my heavy eyelids. The light was bright, so I shut my eyes again.

I opened them again slowly and saw people surrounding me.

"Miss Straten, welcome back. My name's Dr Neave." One of the people said with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

I tried to answer but there was a tube down my throat and I started to choke on it, so they carefully pulled it out. I tried to answer again but my throat was sore and dry, so I just smiled. "Want some water?" he asked and I nodded. He brought over a glass of water and put a straw in my mouth. The cool water soothed my throat and I began to feel much better.

"Thank you." I managed.

"Move. Let me through." I heard someone say and Ward pushed his way through the doctors.

"Oh my g…" he started and took my face in his hands as the doctors filed out to give us some time alone. "Emily. I-I'm so sorry." He said. "I didn't…I thought…I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." I said quietly, as the memories of what happened flooded back.

"No, it is." He said and looked down.

"Well, maybe a little bit." I smiled and he looked up, hurt. "But we're both to blame." I finished and saw the calendar on the wall. "April? How-how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Three weeks." He said.

"Three…I assume May and Coulson got away." I said.

"Yeah, but, we won't give up." He assured me.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said, shaking my head. "As long as we're together then I'll be happy." I replied and he stroked my cheek before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on my lips. "So, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Well, I actually thought that we could rebuild Hydra, our way. Make it what we want." He said. "It'd be nice to have a team around us again. And it doesn't have to be a life sentence, just to get rid of everyone who wants us dead. Then we can live a life."

"Wow, you have been busy. I like that idea. But you know S.H.I.E.L.D. will be after us, even more now that ever." I said.

"That's why we'll take down S.H.I.E.L.D. , once and for all. For closure." He said.

"Oh, we will live a life." I replied. "Maybe in Italy or Switzerland."

A week later I was out of hospital and Ward was showing me around the new Hydra base. It was an old warehouse with a few rooms dedicated to weapons and other inventory. A room at the back had been dedicated to an office for Ward and I, once I felt up to it. As we walked through the warehouse, I clutched onto Ward's arm as my torso still hurt when I walked, although it was getting better.

"So far we've got about twenty men in total, but we're finding more everyday. They've all proved their worth." He explained as we passed a group of them talking and they eyed me suspiciously. "We're looking for Werner von Strucker at the moment." He explained.

"Struker?" I asked. "I didn't know he had a brother."

"Not a brother. A son." He said a handed me his phone, which showed a picture of a boy, twenty years old with shoulder length, curly strawberry blonde hair. "He's your typical rich kid. Flaunts his wealth and hasn't earnt a sent of it."

"Let me guess. All the money came from his father, but since he's dead all the money's gone to him now." I said, handing him back his phone.

"Director. We found him." A tall, bald man with a cockney accent announced, coming over to us. "He's in Ibiza, Spain." He finished and Ward nodded as the man left.

"Director?" I asked and he smiled at me, slightly embarrassed. "And what does that make me?" I asked.

"Commander?" he suggested.

"I like it." I nodded, considering it. "Maybe even Commander 11. That'll really annoy S.H.I.E.L.D." I said and chuckled but stopped suddenly cause it hurt.

"Here." Ward said and directed me over to a crate, which I gently sat down on.

"So. What's the plan, Director?" I asked.

"I'd like to bring him in on Hydra, the way his father never did. He can open many doors for us." He replied. "I'll take Kebo. We'll be back soon."

"Okay, stay safe." I said.

"It's just a kid." He replied and kissed my head before leaving.


	57. Chapter 57 - Rebuilding

A couple of hours later, I looked up from my laptop when I heard arguing. I had gotten bored while Ward was out, so I'd given myself the job of taking inventory of all the weapons and other supplies we had, and of all the members of our new Hydra. I clambered up from my seat and to the second office door, which lead into another, small room. I leant against the door and watched as Kebo pushed a scared looking Werner into a chair.

"You never earned a single thing in your life." Ward said, appearing and moving to stand in front of him. "You're a waste of your family money. So…we're taking everything. Starting with banking passwords." He continued and opened up a laptop, pushing it towards Werner.

"Go screw your…" he started but Ward punched him in the face. Werner's head snapped back and he groaned as he put his hand up to his bleeding nose.

"I'm not asking." Ward said. "From here on out, you want something, you earn it. Teeth, eyes, fingers – whatever it takes. Get the passwords" He finished looking to Kebo. He straightened up and seeing me in the doorway, left Kebo to deal with Werner and steered me into the office, closing the door behind him.

"You shouldn't be walking around on your own." Ward said.

"I'm okay. I'm actually feeling better." I replied, leaning against the wall.

"What were you doing, anyway?" he asked looking over at the computer.

"If we're gonna do this, then we have to do it right." I said and I explained what I'd been doing with the inventory. "Who knew not being able move would prove to be so useful." I joked but Ward turned away and sat down hard on one of the chairs. I knew what he was thinking. Every time something reminded him of what happened, he went back into his shell.

I sighed and walked over to where he was sitting with his back to me and I laid my hands on his shoulders beginning to massage them. "I'm sorry." I said.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry, who _is_ sorry." He replied and took my hands in his. He gently pulled me around to face him and I sat down on his lap, linking my arms around his neck. "I don't know what to do, to make it up to you. I won't ever be able to make it up to you." He said.

"Grant, it's the world we live in." I replied, stroking his jaw. "Besides, I'm not dead, I'm getting better each day, and honestly. I'd rather _you_ shoot me than S.H.I.E.L.D. … That was supposed to make you feel better, by the way." I added.

"I'll never forgive myself." He said looking down.

"But _I_ forgive you." I said and lifted his head up.

"You do?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do." I replied and leaned forwards, holding onto the back of the chair as I brushed my lips against his. He put his hand on the back of my neck and took my lips in his. I ran my hands around his waist and hugged him around his middle as he wrapped his arms around me too and pulled me closer.

Loud bangs, yells and crashes started coming from the room next door and I pulled away from Ward. "Leave them." He whispered.

"You're having a kid tortured next door for bank passwords that could do big things for us. And by the sounds of things Kebo might need some help." I replied, standing up. Ward stood up too and together we went to the door, opened it and stepped inside, to see Werner smashing a metal bar over Kebo's head.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" he yelled, kicking Kebo in the head. "Do you?"

"You're Werner Von Struker." Ward said and Werner looked up at us. He had blood trailing down the side of his mouth and a bleeding nose. "Your father was Baron Wolfgang Von Struker, one of Hydra's greatest leaders. Powerful family name doesn't mean you deserve respect. You _earn_ that." He finished nodding down at an unconscious Kebo.

"I should have you killed." Werner said and I smirked before gesturing him to follow us through the door and back into the warehouse.

"First thing, if you're gonna kill someone, don't threaten them. Just do it." I said.

"Oh, my father would have you…" Werner started.

"Your father kept you in the dark and then died a meaningless death, leaving you to hide your face with no answers." Ward said to him and I thought that sounded a little like what happened to me too. "We know what it's like to come from a complicated family." Ward finished.

"Hydra's fractured, in pieces. We're going to rebuild it – the right way…by force." I explained.

"My father so rarely let me see any of his world." Werner said.

"It's your world now." I said temptingly. "And when we put these pieces back together, they'll be stronger than the original. And you'll play a big role in that." I finished and after a moment Werner nodded slowly.


	58. Chapter 58 - New Friends And Old Foes

"Kebo just called. Said he's got a potential new recruit." Ward said from the dining table. While I'd been in the hospital, he'd found a small, weatherboard house next to a river. It was quiet, secluded and it wasn't too far from the warehouse.

"That's good. We could do with some more muscle." I replied, putting down my eyeliner, in the bathroom. "How does he get his new recruits, anyway?" I asked, pulling on a leather vest over a black camisole.

"That's up to him." Ward replied.

"Do you trust him?" I asked, zipping up my black jeans.

"Trust is a strong word." He replied. "I trust him to do his job right, but you can never be too careful with people."

"That sounds a little paranoid." I replied, zipping up my healed boots and walking out of the bathroom, to lean against the doorframe in the kitchen.

"Better paranoid than dead." He said and looked up at me, before looking at his watch. "Well, let's head off." He added and we headed out to the warehouse.

"Werner." I greeted as we walked through the roller door of the warehouse. Werner looked up from talking to some of the men and walked over to join me as Ward headed into the office. "I have a job for you…Dr Garner, he teaches Physc101 at Culver University. He and one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents, Melinda May, had a thing once and, well, we don't like Agent May. So, I'd like you to take care of Dr Garner, if you know what I mean. It'd really upset May." I finished.

"And how do you want me to do that?" he asked.

"Up to you. Get creative." I replied.

"Commander." I heard someone call and I looked over to see Kebo standing over a crate with Ward.

"If it's any consolation, I believe you can do it, Werner." I said and left him, to join the two men.

"Have a look at this." Kebo said and opened the crate to reveal twelve, matte black rifles.

"Nice haul." I said and pulled one out.

"New recruit brought you these?" Ward asked.

"Yeah, he's a tough bastard." Kebo replied as I held the gun up in front of me.

"I like that he didn't come empty-handed." I said.

"Hmm. Might be helpful on the next job, whatever that is." He replied.

"Sorry, Kebo. That's classified." I said.

"Classified. Right." He replied, downcast.

"I'm messing with you." I smirked. "I always wanted to say that."

"It was a S.H.I.E.L.D. thing – one of their ridiculous codes of bureaucracy, though I will say there are a few things that S.H.I.E.L.D. got right – things they valued." Ward continued. "And I don't mean money or power or resources. Now, take this job, for instance. It's all about accountability, patience, an attention to detail that requires a…personal touch. Those kinds of things mattered at S.H.I.E.L.D., almost a shame we're gonna bring it all down." He finished.

"Thanks for this, Kebo." I said gesturing to the guns and then dismissing him.

"Has the Struker kid gone?" Ward asked as we walked into the office.

"Yeah." I replied. "He seemed confidant, but I'm still not sure about him."

"He'll pull through. If not for Hydra, then for us. He's scared." Ward replied.

"Should be." I said.

"What's he gonna do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I told him to get creative." I answered, picking up the computer and sitting down on the table with it perched on my knee. "We're doing well." I said, checking over the inventory. "We've even got enough funds to pay the men."

"They'll be happy about that. But then again, they'd live off beers if they wanted to." He chuckled as my phone rang.

"It's Kebo." I said and picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"We've got that new recruit comin' in tomorrow. Says he ready to start right away." Kebo said.

"That's what we like to hear." I replied. "Good work, Kebo."

"Thanks, Commander." He said and hung up.

"New guy starts tomorrow." I said to Ward. "Sounds keen."

"Great." He replied. "Can't wait to see what he'll bring to the table."

I threw my bag onto the sofa as we walked through the front door of our house. It had been a long day of more inventory and uncooperative men. I kicked off my shoes as I walked into the bedroom.

"Been a long day." Ward said as I opened a chest of drawers.

"It certainly has." I replied. I looked up when I felt him watching me and I saw him leaning against the doorway. "What?" I asked.

"I just realised how lucky I am to have you." He replied.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I said, surprised.

"I couldn't have done this without you." He continued and I turned around as he came to stand in front of me. "And I promise, when this is all over, we'll disappear and live somewhere beautiful and warm."

"Where's this coming from?" I asked as he stepped closer.

"I think…I love you. No, that's not right. I _do_ love you." He said. I was taken aback for a moment, and I didn't know what to say. "You don't have to say anything, but I just wanted to say it." he said quietly, sounding a bit nervous.

"I love you too, Grant." I replied honestly, taking his hands.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." I replied and kissed him. He took his hands from mine and held my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to me as our kiss became more passionate. He walked me backwards so I was pressing against the wall. I moved my hands down his chest and fumbled with the bottom of his shirt, before pulling it up over his head, resting my hands on his chest. He reached down and pulled off my shirt and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked over to the bed.

We landed on the mattress and he kissed my neck as I ran my hands up and down his strong arms. I pulled his face back to me and wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to kiss. And in that moment, it felt like nothing else mattered in the world. Not Hydra, or S.H.I.E.L.D., or anything. It was just Grant and I, and it was perfect.


	59. Chapter 59 - I'm The Boss

I woke to the sound of the shower going and looked next to me, to see the bed was empty. I rolled over, onto my back and stared at the ceiling as the shower was turned off. I thought about last night. It had all happened so quickly, but it was just right and I smiled to myself as the bathroom door opened.

"What are you so smiley about?" Ward asked as he came out of the bathroom wearing a bath towel and a smirk.

"Just thinking." I replied.

"About?" he asked.

"Life." I answered with a smile. I looked over at the side table and started when I saw the time. I. "We're so late. Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, pulling the bed sheet around me as I leant over the side of the bed to pick up a shirt.

"Because for once I wanted a sleep-in. Besides, we still have a couple of hours till the new guy comes in." Ward replied, pulling on a shirt.

"Okay, well. I still have to make breakfast." I replied.

"Already done and we can eat it in the car." He said.

"I love you." I said gratefully and finished changing into my leather pants and boots, a dark blue, velvet t-shirt and leather jacket.

We soon arrived at the warehouse and as Ward and I walked through to the office, I noticed the men watching me. It hadn't been the first time I'd noticed them eyeing me warily and I decided that it was finally time to confront them about it.

"I'll meet you in the office." I said to Ward and he nodded before I climbed onto a large crate, so I could see all the men. "Can I please get everyone's attention!?" I called but they either didn't hear me, or were ignoring me. I decided it was the latter and pulled out my gun, and fired a shot at the ceiling, which quickly gained everyone's attention. "Thank you, everyone." I said, putting my gun in the top of my pants. "It has come to my attention that you all seem to have your doubts about me. Is this correct?" I asked and when no one replied I said, slightly louder, "Someone say something or have you all lost the ability to speak?"

A heavily tattooed, bald man stepped forward. "The men, myself included, we-we were just wondering what you're here for, and, who you are for that matter."

"Yeah, are you just some girl the boss has brought in, in case things get boring around here? To give us something, or rather _someone_ to do?" another man asked boldly. I chuckled at this question, half out of respect for him for having the nerve to ask that question and half out of surprise.

"So, you want to know who I am and what I'm here for? Is that it?" I asked and the men nodded. "Question; have you heard of Commander 11?" I asked, curious to hear the answer, feeling it was time to indulge in a bit of self-righteousness.

"Course we have darlin'." Another man said. "He's one of Hydra's best agents. Went undercover in S.H.I.E.L.D. for eight years."

"Yeah, I heard that he has some of the highest kills in Hydra history." Another added.

"And, he lost his right hand to protect a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Now _that_ is undercover." Another said.

"Okay, I get the point." I replied. "There are just two small details which you have wrong. _He_ is a _she_. And it was her _left_ hand." I said and pulled the glove off my hand, to reveal the spindly metal one, Simmons had given me. I looked around at the men and they all had a mixture of awe, admiration and fear on their faces. "So, are there any other concerns?" I asked and the men all shook their heads and murmured "Nos" and "Sorrys". "Thought not. As you were." I finished and stepped down from the crate. I walked into the office and closed the door behind me.

"You certainly told them." Ward said, from where he was sitting at the desk.

"Well, they're annoying, but we've still got to pay them." I said and opened up the laptop to finish the inventory.

"You're very good to do that, you know." He said, pointing at the computer as he stood up from his seat and came to stand behind me.

"It's just so we know what we have." I replied as he massaged my shoulders. He then leaned down and started kissed my neck. "You know I can't work if you do that, right?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Work hard, play hard'?" he murmured in my ear.

"Yes, I have, actually. But that usually implies that you've worked hard first." I answered, as there was a knock at the door, but held his face against my neck. It opened and Ward straightened up as Kebo came in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a smirk.

"No." I replied. "What's up?"

"New recruit's here." He replied. I got up from my seat and Ward and I followed him out into the main room of the warehouse.

"So…this the new guy?" Ward asked as we saw a small man, wearing a tracksuit, with short, brown hair.

"Yeah." Kebo replied and walked over to the man. "Turn around, Richy."

"Yeah, Richy. Why so shy?" Ward asked as Richy kept his back to us.

"My name isn't Richy." the man said and my face hardened as I recognised the voice of Hunter. I pulled the gun out from the top of my pants as Hunter lunged for one of the machine guns. Ward and I fired at him, but he rolled behind some shipping containers and fired back at us.

"Commander, get to cover!" One of our men yelled and pulled me into the office, closely followed by Ward and Kebo. Ward and I both squatted down on either side of the doorway and fired at Hunter, but he ducked back, behind the containers.

"Check the perimeter." I said to the man. "Look for S.H.I.E.L.D. reinforcements."

The man nodded and ran to the window. "I got nothing! Not a man, not a vehicle in sight!" he yelled, coming back to us but a bullet stopped him and he collapsed to the ground. I glanced at the door and saw two of our men looking in our direction. I gestured to them to circle around and they nodded before disappearing.

"Come on, Hunter!" Ward called. "You weren't actually dumb enough to come here all cowboy, were you?"

"Sorry, this coming from the guy who shot his own girlfriend by mistake?" Hunter called back and I looked at Ward who took a deep breath before replying.

"I was hoping you were dead and May would come for us." he called. "At least that rematch would have been more even."

"Hardly." Hunter called. "I heard it took two of you after hours of torture."

"Yeah, lesson learned. Should have rigged the door with a grenade." Ward called back. I heard two gunshots and a couple of groans, followed by a few more shots. I looked around the door and saw May standing on one of the containers, firing down at our men. I fired at her but she jumped, down behind the container to join Hunter.

"May…nice to see you." I called and pulled out my phone, bringing up the live feed from Werner's job with Dr Garner. His plan was a good one. One of our men would film Dr Garner's life being threatened by Werner and we knew May wouldn't risk Dr Garner's life, which would give us time to escape. "I mean, we were hoping to hold out for a little while longer." I said and brought up the feed as a few more shots were fired.

"So glad you're here, May. We were planning on heading out with a truck full of weapons that Hunter so kindly supplied. Looking to cause a little mayhem, draw S.H.I.E.L.D. out, when, instead…you came to us." Ward cooed.

"You're trapped." May yelled.

"Maybe, but not until you see my surprise." I replied and slid the phone with the live feed out to her. "That's a live feed, in case you're wondering." I called after there was a pause. "Dr Garner's on his way to teach a class right now – psych101, I believe. We've got our men on him right now." I finished as I re-loaded my gun.

"Watching him die like this isn't quite the same as, oh, let's say, holding the woman you love in your arms while she breathes her last breath." Ward called and then glanced over at me. He had so much hurt and hate plastered on his face that I almost felt scared of him.

"Seems like you're girlfriend turned out just fine." Hunter called back.

"If we don't call off our men in the next thirty seconds, Dr Andrew Garner, the ex-Mr May, is a dead man." Ward said, ignoring Hunter.

"Kebo, we need a ride out of here." I whispered to him as Ward spoke and Kebo pulled out his phone, plugging in a number and holding it up to his ear.

"All you have to do is put your weapons down, and we'll let you go." Ward finished.

"You're lying!" May yelled back.

"I'm not." He replied. "Give you my word, May."

There was silence and I heard whispering between Hunter and May but I couldn't work out what they were saying.

"How we going on that ride, Kebo?" I asked.

"They're here." He replied and put down his phone. I heard gunshots and the doorway was blown apart as Ward and I dived out of the way as splintered wood rained down on us. Someone grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on!" Ward yelled and we ran to the window, in time to see Kebo throw a desk through the glass and it shattered.

"Hurry! Come on!" Kebo yelled as he jumped through the window. Ward pushed me ahead of him and I dived through the window to a ute waiting below. As I was falling I heard a gunshot and once I landed on my side in the bed of the ute, I looked up and saw Ward soaring out the window, with a trail of blood coming from his shoulder.

He landed in the ute and I pulled him down, so we were lying flat as the ute roared away, leaving Hunter standing in the broken window, with his gun pointed at us.


	60. Chapter 60 - Malick

"Fine. Get back here." I said and hung up my phone. I stood on the balcony of one of Hydra's other brand new warehouses, watching weapons and supplies being unloaded from vans. After Hunter and May's attack we'd lost eighteen of our men and had had to abandon all weapons and tech at the old warehouse.

"Dr Garner's still alive." I said to Ward, putting away my phone as Kebo joined us.

"And Werner?" Ward asked.

"MIA." I replied and then turned to Kebo. "S.H.I.E.L.D. sent a man to assassinate us. He came into our house and tried to kill us. 'Cause you let him in. You were sloppy."

"I followed your protocol. He killed a man to get close to you two. He wanted you dead that much." Kebo replied taking a threatening step towards me. He was definitely bigger, taller and more intimidating than me, but I wasn't going to be pushed around by one of _my_ men.

"They _all_ want us dead that much." I growled, taking a step towards him and he backed away. "Now we have a dangling thread."

"Von Struker? You shouldn't have sent a boy to do a man's job." Kebo replied.

"Not really sure you'd have blended in as an undergrad watching Garner." I said and he scoffed.

"Has Werner called in?" he asked accusingly.

"No." I replied.

"So, he's either captured, killed, or he's running." Ward said.

"And only one of those options works for us. The kid knows too much." Kebo replied.

"So go in and find him before S.H.I.E.L.D. does." I said to him. "And if he's still alive…take care of him." I finished and Kebo nodded, before leaving us.

"How's your shoulder holding up?" I sighed and asked Ward.

"It's been over a week. It's fine now." He replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked unconvinced. "So, you're saying that you'd be able to win a fight?"

"Of course." He scoffed.

"Care to put that to the test?" I asked.

"Depends if you're ready to get beaten." He replied.

"I'd ask you the same question." I smirked as we headed down into the training room in the warehouse. The room had mats, weights, punching bags and anything else you could possibly want for a good workout. There was no one in the room, so I headed over to the mat and pulled off my jacket and my boots, so I was just wearing my t-shirt and leggings.

"Ready to lose?" I asked Ward as he, too kicked off his shoes.

"Ready to win." He replied and threw a punch. I bent backwards and flipped over my hands, landing on my feet in a fighting stance. I stepped forwards and kicked, high. Ward blocked it and threw another punch at me, but I caught his arm and brought my leg up, stopping me knee a few inches from his stomach. As he looked down, I wrapped my leg around his neck and flipped over his head, pulling him onto the ground. He groaned as he landed on his back.

"You were saying?" I said and held out my hand to help him up.

"Alright. You win." He groaned and took my hand. I started pulling him up but he pulled me down, over his head and I landed on my back. I began to scramble back up to my feet but I was pushed back down to the ground and Ward pinned me underneath him.

"That was the oldest trick in the book." Ward panted.

"How do you know it wasn't a strategy?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows and reaching up to kiss him.

"And what strategy was that?" he asked, as our lips were mere millimeters apart.

"A distraction." I replied and grabbed him around his neck and rolled over, so now I was pinning him to the floor. "Rule One of fighting; don't ever let your opponent distract you." I breathed before standing up and holding out my hand to Ward. I pulled him to his feet and as we walked over to the door I added, "Your shoulder's not better yet. Your punches aren't as strong."

As we walked back into the main room of the warehouse I saw Kebo coming towards us on the phone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him. "You're supposed to be out looking for Von Strucker."

He didn't reply but held out the phone to Ward. He warily took the phone from him and put it on loud speaker so I could hear too.

"Who is this?" Ward asked into the phone.

"You don't know my name, but I think you've been trying to get my attention." I heard the voice of an elderly man say on the other end of the line.

"Gideon Malick. I've been wondering when we'd hear from you." Ward said and I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're the one all the others were afraid of – before us."

"Not everyone fears you, Mr Ward." Malick replied.

"Not all of them _should._ Just the ones who won't fall in line." Ward replied.

"What can we do for you?" I asked into the phone.

"No, that's not the correct question, Miss Straten. The correct question is what I can offer you." He replied. "The answer, in case you're offering, is redemption."

"No thanks. We don't need redeeming." I replied.

"Oh, I think you do." He replied. "You've made some mistakes in your gameplay, using Von Struker's son as a pawn when he shouldn't even be on the board yet."

What did he know? He wasn't the one working hard to rebuild Hydra, and now he was talking about the board as if he was somehow in charge again.

"You see, that's just typical of guys in your generation. You don't even know the game we're playing." I informed him. "Von Struker is more than just a pawn."

"And now he's a liability." Malick replied. "He knows too much. Just tell me if I'm wrong. You burned that asset. S.H.I.E.L.D. is looking for him, which means so are you. And I know where you can find him."

"And you'll just tell us that?" Ward asked. "Why?"

"Sometimes you sacrifice a player to save the game. You just remember when I come calling that I chose a side. And that side was yours." He finished and the line was cut.

"Bastard just wants to save his own skin and if along the way it means he can lead Hydra again, then all the merrier." I said angrily and then turned to Kebo. "Trace the call. Malick's got Werner and I'm sure I don't have to explain what you need to do when you find him." I finished and he nodded before leaving the warehouse with two other men.


	61. Chapter 61 - Dinner With The Devil

"Okay. See you then." Ward said and hung up the phone. We were in our office, waiting for Kebo to return with news on Werner while Ward was on the phone to Malick again.

"Malick wants to meet for dinner." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Didn't say." He replied.

"Where?" I asked again.

"His house. Or should I say mansion." He scoffed. "Once Kebo gets back we'll go home and get ready." He finished as there was a knock on the door and one of our men entered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kebo's dead." He said.

"What?!" I cried incredulously.

"Agent May's doing apparently." He replied.

"And the kid?" Ward asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has him. But he's gone into comatose." The man replied.

"Alright. Thank you." I said and he left the room.

"Now what do we do?" I asked, turning to Ward.

"I guess…" he sighed, "…we go to this meeting with Malick, see what he has to say." He replied.

Once we were home I got ready for the meeting. Even though I didn't like the sound of Malick, I still had to look presentable as a leader of Hydra. So I found a midnight blue lace dress, with a tight bodice, open back and twirly skirt, which ended above my knees, and a pair of black heals. I put on some dark eye make-up and dark red lipstick before pulling my hair into a fishtail braid. I had chosen the dress with an open back, because it meant that I could hide a gun there if I needed to. I grabbed a jacket and then headed out to the lounge room where Ward was waiting in a brown, leather jacket, maroon shirt, jeans and boots.

"Ready?" I asked as I checked my watch. When there was no reply I looked up and saw him staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Wow." He replied, open-mouthed.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." I chuckled, walking over to him and fixing his collar. As I smoothed out the leather he ran his hands down the exposed skin on my back, sending shivers all over my body. "Perfect." I said, looking up from his collar.

"Although…" he said and slid his hands down to my lower back. "…no weapons." He said and pulled out the gun from the back of my dress.

"Really? Grant Ward, for the first time, is obeying the no weapons rule?" I asked skeptically. "You know this could very well be a trap?"

"I do know." He replied. "But I'm sure we can invent something to use as a weapon if we have to. But…let's stay positive and not expect to be killed." He said and I laughed.

"It would be nice to go one day, without waking up, knowing that someone wants us dead." I said as reality hit home.

"And that day will come." He assured me, pulling me into a hug. "I promise." He whispered into my hair. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his shoulder, hoping that, one day, it would be true.


	62. Chapter 62 - Octopus

I sat on a luxurious sofa, next to Ward and across from Malick, in his mansion. The room was dimly lit and was furnished with dark timber and leather. There was a fireplace against one wall, a dining table and large windows, adorned with heavy, velvet curtains.

"So, why are we here?" Ward asked.

"We'll get to that." Malick drawled. "It's a shame about Werner Von Strucker. I hope, for your sake, he doesn't wake up."

"I'm not worried. He's weak, like his father." I replied.

"Ah, careful, Miss Straten. You paid a price for that boy. You should ask yourself if it was worth it." he said.

"Says the one who gave us his location." I replied smoothly.

"I gave you what you asked for." He corrected and then leant forwards. "I'm just not sure that you're asking for the right things. Revenge only provides a temporary pleasure."

"Ah. But a pleasure, none the less." Ward replied, stretching out his arm on the back of the sofa behind me.

Malick chuckled. "You should think on a grander scale."

"Oh, it'll be grand." Ward assured him and lent forward too. "We're gonna cut off the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Because without Phil Coulson… S.H.I.E.L.D. won't grow back." He finished as another man in a suit came through the door, holding a bottle of wine.

"Please." Malick said, and gestured for us to move to the table, where an elaborate display of food was waiting for us. He stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and he led me over to the table, pulled out my chair for me and once I'd sat down, pushed it back in. Ward took the seat next to me and the man with the wine poured us a glass each as Malick took the seat opposite us. I looked down at the magnificent spread in front of us and my eyes landed on a real octopus, used as decoration.

"The octopus is one of the great symbols of Hydra – supremely intelligent, highly adaptable, and they are ruthless killers." Malick said, seeing me eyeing the octopus. "A nearly perfect predator. Same can be said for you." He finished with a charming smile.

"Well, it's a terrifying symbol, but not my idea of dinner." Ward said, clearing his throat.

"But, we are adaptable." I added, smiling at Malick. If he was going to play the charming, older gentlemen card, then I would use it to my advantage. "We hope you can be, too." I finished and took a sip from my wineglass as I watched Malick smirk.

"Well, that depends on your request." He replied.

"You're one of the last heads of Hydra's old guard." I said.

"Thanks in no small part to you." He replied.

"You should be thanking us. We trimmed the fat from your ranks." Ward said.

"You weren't just trimming the fat going after the Von Strucker boy." Malick replied. "You were digging. And I know what you were hoping to find. You're chasing rumors, ghosts. The Von Strucker family vault does not exist." He finished. And it was true, we had been after Strucker's vault because it was rumored to hold something that would change Hydra forever.

"Truthfully, we'd believe you…" I said. "…if you hadn't sacrificed the only heir to it. And you control the vault now, right? The vault is said to have Hydra's greatest power. Why don't you and I put it to good use?" I asked, leaning forward on the table and twisting the bottom of my braid in between my fingers. Malick was about to say something when the door opened and another man, also in a suit came in. He had short, black hair, taupe skin, dark eyes and a permanent smirk on his lips. He closed the door behind him and then stood by it, with his hands clasped, patiently in front of him.

"Hydra is a complicated organisation, and I don't have time to give you two a history lesson." Malick said as the man by the door, took a few steps closer to the table, and I sat back in my chair, knowing what was coming next. "I do have some long-standing plans that are finally coming together,…" he continued, standing up. "…and your simple vendetta…doesn't currently fit in with them." He finished and walked to meet the man at the door.

"We will find that vault." Ward said, sitting back in his seat.

"You are both smart predators." Malick said as the man opened the door for him. "But you don't live on top of the food chain." he finished and the two men left. A moment later six men in grey jumpsuits came in.

"Well, that went well." I said as the men pulled out guns. I leapt out of my seat and grabbed a stirling silver tray and used it as a shield to block the bullets. I then frisbeed it at one of the men and it hit him in the neck. He clutched at his jugular as he collapsed to the floor. I felt a pair of strong arms rap around my chest and I tried to throw him off, but he held on tight as a third man came towards me with his gun pointed at my head. I reached out, to the table and managed to grab onto a knife. I threw it at the man with the gun and he collapsed to the ground. While the man holding me was distracted, I elbowed him in the stomach and then threw him over my shoulder. He leapt back up and punched me in the face. I rolled out of the way of a kick and grabbed one of the men's guns. I fired at the man and he dropped to the ground. I stood up and looked around the room, where I saw Ward stabbing the last guy with another knife. I tucked the gun in the back of my dress and held my fingers up to my eyebrow, which had a bad gash along the side of it.

I heard some of the men groaning from their injuries. "What are we gonna do with them?" I asked, Ward, nodding in their direction.

"The fact that Malick tried to kill us, means we're on the right track. I'm sure some of these men know where the vault is." He replied.

"Okay. I'll find something to get us out of here." I said and headed for the door.


	63. Chapter 63 - Kara?

I arrived back outside the door of the dining room, after finding our ticket out of here. I had been expecting to find a car, but what I'd found was much better. I put my ear to the door. It was quiet inside. That could either mean Ward had gone or he was listening too.

I decided to go in. So, I put my hand on the door handle as the door was pulled open from the inside. I was pulled in and pushed up against the wall with a gun pointed at my head.

"Should've knocked." I smirked as Ward lowered his gun. "Find it?" I asked looking down at the now unconscious men.

"Yeah. Zepkow, Germany." He replied. "Now we just need to work out how to get there."

"Lucky for you, I did my job." I smiled and opened the door for him, leading him to the hanger, which I'd found. "Ta-da." I said and held my hand out in presentation at the small, black helicopter.

"Perfect." Ward said, impressed. "Let's get outta here." He added, taking my hand and we strode towards the helicopter.

I climbed up, into the pilot's seat and eased the chopper off the ground, before maneuvering it out of the hanger, and into the open sky, where we were soon zooming over the open ocean. I looked behind me at the back seats, to see if there was something I could change into. My dress was lovely, but not very practical for finding secret, underground vaults, that could potentially lead us to a fortune. Behind the passengers seat, was a black canvas bag, which was half open and I saw a jacket spilling out of it.

"Wanna fly for a bit?" I asked Ward.

"Sure." He replied and I climbed out of the pilot's seat and into the back. I opened the bag and pulling out the jacket, I saw a name written on the label.

"Oh my…" I started as I saw the name.

"What?" Ward asked as I looked at the label on the bag. The name tag read "Kara Straten".

"This is my sister's bag." I said quietly. "She must have been working for Malick. Why didn't he say anything?" I wondered.

"That man has a lot of secrets. I wouldn't be surprised how much he really knows." Ward replied.

"Maybe…" I said, my voice fading away as I pulled out the other clothes; a leather jacket, studded boots, jeans and a silk shirt. I held the clothes up to my face. They smelt like her. The smell brought back so many memories, but I blinked the tears out of my eyes and changed into the clothes. Whatever Malick knew about my family, I promised to find out.


	64. Chapter 64 - In Too Deep

We'd touched down in Zepkow about an hour ago and had almost finished drilling the hole through the marble floor of the bank, down into Strucker's hidden vault below.

"I'll go first, and if it's clear I'll call up." Ward said to me and I nodded as he stood on top of the large circle the drill was making. It whined loudly as it broke through and the floor fell away with Ward going down with it, his gun at the ready. There was a pause before I heard the sound of someone lading on a stone floor and then Ward's voice floated up to me.

"Clear." He called and I dropped down through the hole, landing on top of the thick slab of marble, also with my gun at the ready. The room was full of old wooden crates and shelves, with spotlights straining to shine through the thick dust. Ward held out his hand to me and I took it, jumping down, off the slab onto the stone floor below.

"I'm hardly ever impressed." I heard a voice say and both Ward and I swung around, our guns aimed at Gideon Malick. "I've shaken hands with presidents, held technology from other planets – didn't really faze me." he said casually, looking inside one of the crates. "But I got to tell ya, I'm at a loss for words." He chuckled.

"You left us to die." I hissed, through gritted teeth.

"I left those men there to kill ya, but you-you cut through them like cake. And to locate this place, much less get here?" he chuckled, spreading his arms wide. He then turned back to the crate and pulled out some whiskey and three glasses. "I only got here a few minutes before you two, but I had my own jet." He continued, filling the glasses.

"This is all just a test?" Ward asked.

"No, I wanted you dead." He admitted. "You and Miss Straten pose a legitimate threat to everything that I've built. But now…now I'm beginning to think that maybe I was looking at it from the wrong angle." He said and walked over to us, with the three glasses in his hands, but neither Ward nor I lowered our guns. "You just might be Hydra's second and third heads that's grown right next to me."

"You haven't done a thing since Hydra fell last year." I said. "We've built Hydra back up, while you kicked back in you mansion, you don't deserve to be one of Hydra's heads."

"Perhaps." Malick sighed. "You could kill me right hear, right now and I wouldn't blame you if you did. But then you'd miss out on that history lesson I've been offereing." He finished and I weighed up the odds. Yes, I could kill Malick right now, but he could offer us a lot. I lowered my gun and Ward followed suit, before taking two of the glasses from Malick's hand and handing one to me. Malick chuckled and walked past us to another crate. We'd play along for now, until I found out what he knew about my family and gave us everything we needed to keep Hydra growing, and then we'd bump him off.

"I know you're all about rebooting Hydra and all that." Malick said, clearly pleased that he'd 'won' us round. "But do you know much about our history, our origin?"

"Yeah. World War ll. Red skull used Nazi funding to build this whole…" Ward started.

"Oh, no, no." Malick chuckled. "Red Skull was following the principal that Hydra was built upon, that the ultimate power was not of this world." He said and twisted the combination lock on a crate. "But Hydra…well, we're much, much older than that." He finished and opened the crate. He brought out a glass case with a dark, rectangular stone held in it. "Hydra's actually as ancient as this stone. This one here and other surviving stones like it have been passed down for one-hundred generations." Malick continued and I glanced away from it, to look around the room. "Keep your eye on it, Miss Straten. You don't want to miss it when it does it's thing." He warned and I looked back to it. "This was cut from a much larger stone, a monolith that possesses otherworldly properties. It's a portal to another world." He said after a pause and I looked skeptically at the piece of rock. "Thousands of years ago, an Inhuman was born on this planet."

"Inhuman?" I asked, remembering what Coulson had called Skye that.

"A person with powers. Half alien, half human." He answered. "This Inhuman was destined to rule the planet. It was so powerful, so fearsome that others were consumed with dread, and so they banished it from the Earth, sent it through the portal to a distant planet." He finished and I gasped as the rock suddenly turned to liquid and then just as quickly reformed again. "Hydra was founded with the sole purpose of engineering it's return. Over generations, Hydra's taken different shapes. The entity has been given different names. But every generation has sent men through the portal, hoping to save or at least serve our leader on the other side. Now we're building an army for it to command when it returns, filled with Inhumans and you and I will rule beside it." Malick finished, nodding at Ward and I. So, that was why List was after Skye, to create an army of powered people for this monster when Hydra returns it to Earth.

"Okay." Ward said, sounding slightly worried for Malick's sanity. "That's, uh…a lot to take in."

Malick laughed. "Well, it's a tall tale. I know."

"And why exactly should we believe a word of it?" Ward asked.

"Because we're closer than ever to the final chapter and we're gonna write it ourselves." Malick replied. "But you don't have to believe me. I know you want revenge, to cut the head off of S.H.I.E.L.D., to watch it writhe. I'll help you do that."

"And in return?" I asked.

"You'll help me learn how S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to achieve something with the portal that Hydra, in thousands of years, has never been able to accomplish." Malick replied.

"And what is that?" Ward asked.

"They brought someone back." He smirked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Agent Simmons." He replied.


	65. Chapter 65 - Ward's Closure

We'd gotten home a few days ago and since then, we hadn't heard anything from Malick. I was sitting at the dining table on my laptop, but looked up when I saw Ward come into the lounge room with a black bag slung over his shoulder. He picked up his leather jacket and pulled it on, fixing the collar as I stood up from the table.

"Are you going out?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What for?" I asked, walking over to him.

"There's something I need to take care of." He replied.

"Enough with the cryptic clues." I sighed. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Just, don't worry." He smiled, putting his hands on my shoulders and running them down my arms to take my hands. "It's closure." He finished and kissed my forehead before heading for the door.

"When will you be back?" I asked after him.

"Late. Don't wait up." He called back and closed the door behind him.

It _was_ late by the time he got back. I was sitting in one of the armchairs in the lounge room, when the front door opened quietly. Ward came through and closed it silently behind him.

"How'd it go?" I asked and I saw his shadow stop, halfway into the lounge room.

"I thought I said not to wait up." He said quietly.

"That's not how this works." I replied. "What were you doing?" I asked, inflicting my 'don't even think about lying' voice.

He sighed and put down his bag, before sitting down on the sofa. "Like I said, I wanted closure. I wanted Coulson to know how it felt to hold someone he cared about, in his arms as they bled out in front of him." He said quietly.

"Grant, what did you do?" I asked. "Did you kill an innocent?" I asked.

"No, of course not. She also happened to be a leak inside Hydra." he said quietly.

"And this leak, also happened to be close to Coulson?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Does she have a name?" I asked.

"Rosalind Price." He replied. The name sounded familiar but I had never met her.

"Grant, I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself." I said. "What we're doing now, is more than just revenge."

"I know, I know. But…" he started.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Malick ordered me to take her out. It wasn't up to me." he answered.

"Why did you try and keep it from me?" I asked, confused.

"I know how you feel about Malick and I didn't want it to seem like I was blindly following orders for someone you don't trust." He explained taking my hand.

"Okay, I appreciate the consideration…" I said, as I got up to lock the front door. "…but it's not that big of a deal. Besides if we can get Malick to trust us, the sooner we can get what _we_ want…You're going soft in your old age."

"I've still got it though." He smirked. "Been a while since I took a shot from that far out. Felt good." He added as I sat on the back of the sofa, turning to face him.

"I bet it did." I smiled. "How far out _was_ it?." I asked.

"Two-thousand yards." He replied proudly.

"You've done better." I grinned.

Ward chuckled before reaching up to kiss me, and as our lips met he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. He took my face in his hands as he swiveled around so I was lying underneath him on the sofa. The faint sound of my phone ringing met my ears, and I tried to ignore it, but as it continued to ring, it got more and more annoying.

"Ward." I said against his mouth. "Ward." I said again and pushed his face away as I saw who was calling. "It's Malick."

"Bastard." Ward muttered, which made me snort with laughter. I reached for my phone as Ward sat back on my legs.

"Malick." I greeted sweetly but gave Ward an irritated look.

"Miss Straten. Good to hear from you again." He said in his condescending voice.

"We were beginning to think you'd forgotten about us." I replied, equaling his patronising tone.

"I couldn't forget my other heads of hydra." He chuckled. "But listen, I want you and Mr Ward to come to the facility tomorrow."

"The research one?" I asked.

"No. We've set up a facility where the portal was first used. I'll have one of my men pick you up tomorrow morning." He replied. "I hope that won't be a problem." He finished threateningly.

"No, no problem at all." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Good. See you tomorrow." He finished and ended the call.

"Oh, I hate that guy." I shuddered.

"What did he want?" Ward asked.

"We're being picked up in the morning and taken to their portal facility." I answered.

"This is gonna be interesting." Ward replied and I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you, but I couldn't care less about this stupid portal or bringing this alien back to Earth. It sounds all a bit dodgy to me." I said.

"I guess we'll find out more tomorrow." Ward replied. "So, we've got all night to 'not look forward to it'."

"You could always think of something else." I suggested, and understanding what I meant, Ward smirked and leaned down to kiss me again, as if we hadn't had any interruptions.


	66. Chapter 66 - Cracks

"These five stones were extracted from the monolith centuries ago." Malick explained as he showed Ward and I into the facility, through a tunnel with walls made of plastic sheets, and then into a small room where a crate was displaying five stones, like the one from Von Strucker's vault. "The idea was that they should be divided up evenly among Hydra's most powerful leaders." Malick continued. "These stones are the key to everything that Hydra's been marching towards since it was formed."

"Mr Malick." A man said as he entered the room and I recognised him as the man in the suit from Malick's dinner party.

"Giyera." He greeted in return. "Are our guests here?"

"Yes, sir." He replied.

"Guests?" I asked as Malick walked with Giyera to the door.

"A couple of scientists from S.H.I.E.L.D., whom I believe can help us open the portal." Malick replied as we entered another room where Fitz and Simmons were being held by two men.

"You know, my father used to say, "never send a boy to do a man's job", but it honestly never occurred to me that I should try sending a young woman." Malick said to Simmons. "Tell me, Miss Simmons, when you went through, did you see it?" he asked but Simmons just glared, hard at him. "The secrets you must have hiding in that pretty little head of yours, just waiting to be shared…"

"We're not gonna help you open another bloody portal…" Fitz interrupted.

"Nobody's asking you to." Malick cut him off. " See, Hydra's been opening one portal or another for centuries. All it takes is a few stones and a building with just the right vibrational frequency. There's one problem though, we don't know how to get back. But maybe you can reveal that secret." He finished, looking at Simmons.

"Come a little closer and find out." Simmons smirked.

"What about you?" he asked Fitz.

"Piss off." He replied and I smirked. I had a feeling that Malick thought it was going to be easier, to get a couple of scientists to talk, but he hadn't met scientists like FitzSimmons.

"Any suggestions?" Malick asked.

"Not as easy as you thought it'd be…Split them up." I said to the men holding the pair and they hauled Fitz and Simmons off in different directions.

"You do realise that Coulson won't stop until he finds us now that we have FitzSimmons, _and_ you killed his girlfriend?" I asked Ward. We sere standing, alone in a storeroom, waiting for the men to come back to us with the information from Fitz and Simmons.

"Yes, I do." Ward replied.

"It makes me wonder if it was worth it." I muttered, pacing around the room.

"Of course it was. She was a leak inside of Hydra." Ward replied, tersely.

"But you could have just brought her in, instead of killing her for revenge on Coulson." I argued.

"What? I did it for you!" he cried.

"No, you did it for yourself, because you still feel guilty about your mistake." I replied. "I know Coulson and he'll go off book if he has to, so I hope you're ready for his next move."

"He may go off book but he's weak. He won't hurt anyone if he doesn't have to." Ward replied.

"Wake up, Grant! After all this time you should know how Coulson thinks and now is not the time to underestimate him." I threatened and walked over to the door but Ward stepped in front of me.  
"You think I don't know?" he hissed advancing on me, but I stood my ground. "Of course I know what he's capable of." He scoffed and continued towards me, so I had to move back. "But next time I see him, I'll finish this, if not for us, then for myself." He finished as he backed me against the wall.

"You won't get the chance if you're dead." I replied, my face centimeters from his. "Now, back off." I hissed and he stepped as his phone rang.

"Speak of the devil." Ward said looking at the caller. "Wasn't expecting a call from a dead woman's phone."

"I spent every second since you murdered Rosalind trying to understand just how your sick minds work." I heard Coulson reply, referring to both Ward and I.

"Shouldn't be _that_ hard." Ward replied. "We're all not that different. It's not like we operate in different worlds, Coulson. We've all got blood on our hands."

"Big difference is, I've never hurt anyone for selfish reasons." Coulson replied. "That is, until now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ward asked. "You traced the call." He realised.

"And now I'm coming to put you and Emily down." He replied and I heard the line click off. Ward lowered the phone and then yelled as he threw it against the wall. The door to the room opened and one of the men, getting the intel from Simmons stood in the doorway.

"Did you get it?" Ward growled.

"No, sir. We were unsuccessful." The man replied. Ward looked like he was about to explode when Malick appeared behind the man and dismissed him.

"It's okay. We have a volunteer to go, instead." Malick said calmly. "Mr Fitz will accompany the team through the portal and will bring It back. And don't worry Mr Ward, we know S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the way. I'd like you and Miss Straten to meet them."


	67. Chapter 67 - Maveth

I walked into the room beside the portal chamber, to gather some weapons for our attack on Coulson and his team. I was taking a team to the border of the facility, while Ward was protecting the chamber. I had changed into a black suit and boots, with my team in black tactical gear. I walked into the room and saw Ward about to pick up a grey t-shirt.

"Ready for this?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Ready for this to be over." He replied. "And…I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me too." I sighed. "Look after yourself, alright."

"Always do." He replied.

"Always so cocky." I said and he smiled, looking down at the ground.

"Look after your self too, okay." He said.

"Of course." I smiled and put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He wrapped his shirt around my waist and pulled me closer to him as I tucked my hand in the back pocket of his jeans.

"It's time to open the portal." I heard Malick's voice and I reluctantly let go of Ward. "If I'm not interrupting anything, that is." He drawled.

"Start without us. We need to get ready for when S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives." I replied.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s not getting near here." Malick replied.

"Don't underestimate Coulson." I warned.

"Phil Coulson is of no consequence." He replied. "You, on the other hand, still have an important role to play."

"What are you talking about?" Ward asked, handing me a gun.

"I want you two to lead our men on the other side." Malick replied.

"Y-you can't be serious." I said, surprised. "We've been working to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. for years. Why would we give that up?"

"Because you've already won. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s finished." He replied. "Do you really need to take a victory lap?"

"This isn't over." Ward replied. "Not till I'm standing over Coulson's dead body."

Malick scoffed. "I thought you were more than this, more than bloodthirsty and vindictive. I thought you had vision."

"Oh, we do. Just not _your_ vision." I said. "We have vision enough to know when we're being manipulated into risking our lives for someone else's pipe dream." I took a few steps towards Malick.

"Your dream? Revenge? That's just vanity, Miss Straten." He replied and then turned to Ward. "That's weakness."

"Don't talk to me about weakness, old man." Ward growled. "Weakness is following others blindly. Learned that the hard way."

"I'm not asking either of you to follow." Malick shook his head. "I'm asking you to lead!" he urged and sat down on a box. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, yes, but I'd hoped that I'd find someone to seize it with me. I thought it would be Pierce, but he was bloodthirsty, thought it might be John Garret, but his vanity led him to think of nothing but himself."

"John Garrett is the only reasons we put our faith in Hydra." I said.

"And that is the greatest thing he ever achieved for our cause." Malick replied. "I'm no soldier. You're both the finest we ever made. You're the only ones that _can_ do this." He said and stood up. "There's gear in those boxes over there. We'll see you in the chamber soon." He finished and left the room.

"He wants us to lead and then calls us soldiers." I said, shaking my head as I walked over to the boxes. I pulled out two sets of camouflage shirts and pants, two pairs of boots and two packs.

"I have half a mind to push him into the portal and then shut it off, permanently. Whatever this, It is, doesn't sound like it bodes well for anybody." I said, handing a pack to Ward, before heading into the chamber.

"All hail the conquering heroes." Malick called as we came in.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked, surprised to see us. Neither Ward nor I answered but we looked down to a patterned circle in the stone chamber, which had the five stones, set around the edges. At the side of the chamber, a man switched on an ancient looking machine and the room began to vibrate as the five stones liquefied to form one large liquid disc.

"Wait for us." I said to the team going through with us. "Once you get down there, you establish a perimeter. Wait for us. We're right behind you. Get on it." I ordered and the men dropped down through the portal as Malick walked over to us.

"Find it, get to the exit coordinate, we'll turn the portal back on in exactly twelve hours. Bring it back, my friends." He said to us.

"Don't tell me what to do…and don't make the mistake of thinking I'm your friend." I cautioned, before walked past him and over to the portal. I had a bad feeling about this, but I looked at Ward and he nodded, so I looked in and jumped.

Everything was dark, until suddenly, a night sky appeared above me, as I seemed to appear out of the ground. I landed on the sandy earth and quickly stood up, looking around me as I did. Everything was blue, reflecting off the huge sky, which held two moons. There were rolling sand hills and pillars of stone breaking out of the ground. It was practically a blue desert with howling wind. I looked around and saw the men, with their weapons drawn, fanning out in a circle and I stepped out of the way as Ward came through the portal too.

"Let's get moving." I called to the men and Fitz as Ward joined the circle as we began to make our way forwards.

The sand swirled around us and visibility was almost down to zero. I still had a bad feeling about this place, but I kept quiet as we slowly began to make our way through the storm.


	68. Chapter 68 - Ally or Enemy?

We'd been walking for six hours. The wind had died down and the sand had settled to reveal a beautiful, if not a little eerie landscape. The men, Fitz, Ward and I were walking single file between the rocky hills, when Fitz stopped and looked down at his tablet.

"Something wrong?" I asked. But he just turned around, looked at the landscape and then kept on walking. "Fitz." I said again, but Ward held up his hand to stop me. He walked over to Fitz, so I turned to the men. "Go and scout that ridge." I said to them, gesturing to a high crest ahead of us.

"Yes, Commander." One of the men replied and the group headed over to the foot of the ridge.

"See?" I heard Fitz say and I looked over my shoulder to see him holding up his tablet to Ward. "Our exit is determined by the position of the…"

"Just figure it out." Ward interrupted, rolling is eyes. Once he'd taken his eyes off him, Fitz reached for the gun at Ward's hip. Ward caught his wrist and then elbowed him in the face, sending his tumbling down the sandy slope.

Ward ran down the slope and lifted Fitz to his feet. "Let me be clear…" he said as I headed down the slope too. "…if we don't make it back, Simmons will be killed – slowly, horribly. It'd all be your fault. Is that what you want?"

"What do _you_ want? Why are we here?" Fitz asked him. "Find some ancient, mythical creature. Wake up, Ward. The only reason Malick sent you is because you're expendable." He finished and even though I knew it was true, it still stung.

"Move." I ordered.  
"Don't you…" he started.

"I said move." I interrupted and he sighed before turning around and continued on with the rest of us behind him. I heaved up my heavy pack and stretched my sore shoulders. Seven hours of trekking through a desert planet, wearing a hot camouflage uniform and carrying a heavy pack had not been how I'd pictured my day would turn out.  
"Hey, here's a great idea." I heard Fitz muttering in front of me. "Why don't we go to an alien world and summon a hell beast? Yeah, that's a brilliant idea. What could possible go wrong with that? Simmons said it can smell blood. That's not disturbing at all. Who wouldn't want to be on that team?" he finished muttering and then turned around, looking up from his tablet. "Uh…I think that's the ridge we're looking for." He said and we all looked up to a ridge, towering thirty metres above us. Fitz took a few steps back to get a better look at it. "You know, uh, Simmons said it can drive people crazy."

"You're doing a pretty good job of that yourself." I replied. I turned around when I heard a metal thunk, and saw Fitz looking down at what looked like an upside down colander.

"What's that?" Ward asked.

"That's an interesting question." He replied. "I thought I might check." He said and wrenched the colander up, and open, before dropping down through the ground.

"Circle around, make sure there's no exit." Ward ordered as we ran over to the hole. I looked down and saw the sandy bottom three metres below us, so I pulled out my gun and dropped down the hole.

I found Fitz, standing in front of what seemed to be a camp bed with some dirty blankets on top of it.

"Fitz!?" I called, taking the safety switch off my gun.

"Wait, wait!" Fitz cried and I started as I saw the blankets move, and I realised that the pile of dirty blankets was a man.

"Who's this?" I asked, astonished as Ward dropped down the hole too.

"This is Will, okay? He's gonna be our guide. He's the only one that can get us there in time." Fitz replied and the man stood up, looking confused and surprised. He would have been a few years older than me. He had short, dark brown hair and beard, a kind face, dark, sad eyes and was wearing an old NASA space uniform.

"How do you know of him?" I asked.

"He helped Gemma when she was here." Fitz replied sadly.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Will.

"Eleven years." He replied.

"My goodness." I said, shaking my head amazed.

"So you know how to find _It_?" Ward asked him.

"Why would you want to do that?" Will asked.

"We should go." Fitz said, changing the subject and Will pulled down a ladder from the side of the hole.


	69. Chapter 69 - Unplanned

Will and Fitz trudged ahead of us, through yet another desolate valley. "How long do we have?" I asked Ward.

"Little over an hour." He replied as Will and Fitz stopped.  
"We just need to make it through that canyon." Will called over his shoulder, nodding into the distance.

"You sure?" I asked.

"That's the only way to make it in time." He replied and turned back to Fitz.

He led us through the valley, and then into a deep ravine, which gave way to what looked like a dried up lake, with more rocky stalactites jutting up from the ground. By now I was pretty much done, with this whole travelling to an alien world to bring back Cousin It, with the off chance that we could be stuck on this planet for the rest of our lives. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the wind started to howl and once again the sand swirled around us.

"It's gonna be a bad one!" Will called back to us. "We should get some cover!" he yelled above the wind.

"There's no time. We have to push on." I yelled back.

"There'll be no way of knowing if we're heading in the right direction. We need to wait it out." Will yelled. So, we all hunkered down behind the stalactites and waited for the storm, which seemed much worse than the first one, to pass.

I pulled Ward's hand over to me and looked down at his watch, shaking my head, we didn't have time for this. "We need to stay hunkered down, Commander!" One of the men next to me yelled, seeing me eyeing the time.

"We don't have time to wait for the storm to pass." I yelled back. "Let's just go!" I called to Ward and he nodded. So, the three of us stood up and went to collect the others from another stalactite. I rounded the back of it and saw two of our men lying dead on the ground, with no Fitz and no Will to be seen.

"We've got a problem!" I yelled as I heard a gunshot and our last man dropped down behind me. I whipped around and pulled out my gun, but then I heard another shot and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. The force of the shot knocked me onto the ground as I heard another and Ward yell in pain. I around wildly, expecting to see Fitz or Will, but saw Agent Coulson standing above me with his gun aimed at my head.

"You'll never make it back to the portal without us. And neither will Fitz." Ward yelled and I looked over to see him clutching his leg.

"I didn't come here for Fitz. He's a smart guy, he'll find his way back." Coulson replied. "Now get up." He ordered. So, I got up and let Coulson tie my hands behind my back, before he did the same to Ward.

"So, what's the plan now, Coulson?" I asked. "Fitz has the map and we had less than half an hour until the portal opens. You just gonna click your heals and whisper, "There's no place like home"?"

"I know the way. Now move." He ordered.


	70. Chapter 70 - Enemy

"Hold up." Coulson ordered after a while and we stopped as he put down his backpack and pulled out a short telescope. He looked through it and then put it back in the bag. "How long before that portal opens?" he asked.

"There's a timer on my watch." Ward replied. Coulson pulled the watch off his wrist and frowned at it. "Come on. We need to move faster." He said.

"It would be faster if you hadn't shot us." I pointed out as I started walking again. We headed down into another valley, which had a sort of sandy ramp, leading down into it. I stopped in surprise as my eyes fell on Will and Fitz in the valley down below. Fitz was on the ground and Will was standing over him with a large rock raised above his head. Coulson dropped the pack beside me and ran forwards, firing the gun at Will, who I assumed was no longer Will. Ward nudged me and then nodded at Coulson. I nodded back and Ward charged forwards, ramming his shoulder in Coulson and they both sprawled onto the ground. I managed to thread my legs through my tied hands, so that they were now in front of me. As Coulson struggled up, I ran forwards and punched him, with both hands, in the jaw and he stumbled back. I walked forwards and went for another punch but Coulson kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over, as he brought his knee up to my forehead. I fell against the slope and tried to shake the stars from my eyes.

Ward had his hands free and started at Coulson. They threw punch after punch but eventually Ward was knocked down onto the ground. I struggle back onto my feet and ran at Coulson. I swung my fists up his jaw, but he ducked out of the way and punched me in the face, before pushing me to the ground and turning back to Ward.

"How many people?" he asked and kicked him in the face. "The lives you've taken. It's over." He finished at both of us.

"Coulson! The portal's closing!" I heard Fitz yell from down in the valley. "They're finished! Leave them! Let's go!"

I watched as Coulson stood up, but then looked down at Ward and I saw the pain and hatred in his eyes, with the memories of him holding Rosalind after Ward had shot her.

"Now! Now! We have to go!" Fitz yelled.

I watched as Coulson bent down beside Ward and placed his hand on his chest. He pushed down and Ward gasped as I heard bones cracking. "No. No!" I yelled as there was one, final crunch and Ward went limp. "No! What have you done?!" I screamed, crawling over to Ward.

"Now _you_ know. What it's like to watch someone you love die." Coulson replied.

"I already know." I yelled. "You killed my family. How much more do you want to take from me?! You have killed everyone I've ever cared about! If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here right now! Don't be so naïve to think that you're the only one who's suffered, that you're not a killer. But you have the same blood on your hands as anyone else. So don't think for one second that this is over." I finished.

Coulson didn't say anything, but once I'd finished he just walked away and followed Fitz back to the portal. I looked down at Grant's lifeless body and brushed a piece of hair away from his face. I looked to the portal and saw that it was still open. So, I used the remaining of my strength and hauled Grant's body towards the portal. I stopped beside Will's dying body, possessed by _It_ and his head turned to look up at me, and then down at Grant's body.

"Let me leave here, and I will help him." It said. I looked down at Grant and then at the portal and then back to It.

"Okay." I agreed, resolutely. And dragged both Grant and It, over the sand and towards the portal. I didn't look back at the desolate planet, before stepping through the portal, and once again, everything went black.


	71. Chapter 71 - 'It'

One Week Later

"Our guest needs Inhumans and we need to add to our forces." Malick said to Giyera and I as we walked through the hallway of Malick's base. Malick and Giyera were both in suits and I was wearing a green business dress and black heels. 'It' had spent the last week recovering from it's injuries and getting used to Earth, while Ward was set up in the base's hospital wing. For all intensive purposes, he was dead, but It said he would help, so I wasn't giving up hope just yet. "So he can have the army that we promised him." Malick finished.

"That _you_ promised him." I muttered. I was angry with Malick. If he hadn't sent us to Maveth, none of this would have happened, and now he was acting like nothing had happened.

"You have doubts." Malick said with a smirk.

"He can barely stand and hasn't spoken a word." I pointed out.

"Because he spent hundreds of years clinging to life, trying to survive on the few men that were sent to the planet as sacrifices every few decades." He replied. "But I'm not a fool. Keep your eyes on him. I don't want my faith to be misplaced." He finished as we reached the room where 'It' was recovering. "Wait here." Malick ordered and Giyera and I waited outside as Malick closed the door behind him.

"We haven't properly been introduced." Giyera said to me.

"That's because you tried to kill me." I replied smoothly.

"I've known Malick for most of my life. Even when your parents and sister were Hydra's best agents. He doesn't trust people easily, so the fact that he hasn't tried to kill you again, is a sign that he values you." He said as the door opened and Malick appeared in the doorway.

"He's asking for you." He said and looked to me. I glanced at Giyera before Malick stepped aside and let me into the room. I took no care walking over to 'It', as the others following behind me. 'It' was watching six TVs, displaying world-changing moments from the past century. I looked down at the hunched body of Will, which was wrapped in a blanket. 'It' looked up at me with it's sunken eyes and pale skin, and it seemed to radiate a being that had once had great power, but had lost it.

"They have advanced, but they haven't changed." 'It' said, looking at the screens.

""They"?" I asked.

"Humans." He replied and then turned to me. Oh wonderful, another philosophical alien, I thought. "They don't believe I am what they say." He said, nodding to Giyera and Malick. "But you do. Don't you?"

"I believe what I see." I replied.

"And what is it that you see?" 'It' asked.

"I see something that's survived on an alien planet without food or water for centuries. So, yes. I believe you." I replied as Malick's phone rang. I waited until Malick had finished his call.

"We've found another Inhuman in Bogota, Columbia." He said to me. "Take a team and pick him up." He ordered.

"Sure." I replied smartly as I walked past him.

"Oh, and don't be long." He whispered, grabbing my arm and whispering in my ear. "Our friend here should have his full strength back in a few hours."

I pulled my arm away from his. "I'll take as long as I need to get the job done." I hissed and left the room.

I changed into a black, Hydra, tactical suit and headed for the hanger. "With me." I said to four agents, who were checking out some new weapons in the hanger, which they put down and followed me to a quad engine jet. It had a special module fitted to it, which was designed to hold an Inhuman.

"Where are we headed?" One of the men asked as we walked up the ramp of the jet.

"Columbia." I replied. The men stayed in the back of the jet to set up the module, while I climbed up to the cockpit and set a course for Bogota.

After three of the most boring hours of my life, we finally reached Columbia and I set the jet down on a rooftop. "His powers are in his eyes." I said as I came into the back of the jet to brief the men. "You three take the bottom floor." I said to three of the men. "Sweep the floor, bring him in, alive." I ordered and they walked down the ramp of the jet. "You two, with me." I said to the remaining pair. "We start of the rooftop, make our way down, flush him out. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Commander." They both replied.

"Good." I nodded, and loaded a stun gun, before leading them out of the jet and onto the rooftop. We made our way over to the fire escape at the far end of the roof. I pulled open the door and the two men raised their guns as they headed inside. Once I closed the door behind us, it was pitch black in the stairwell, so I pulled out a small torch and held it above the gun. We started snaking our way down the stairwell, but didn't get very far until I heard a yell from below.

"Commander, he's coming to you." I heard one of the men say through my comms.

There was the sound of a door slamming below us and then footsteps hurrying up the stairs. I ushered the men behind a wall and I set my stun gun, ready for when the man came up onto our flight. The footsteps got louder and a man in a policeman's uniform and round sunglasses panted up the stairs. I swung out from behind the wall and shot him with the stun gun. He swayed for a moment before tipping to the edge of the stairwell and I caught the collar of his jacket before he tumbled over the railling.

"We've got him." I said into my comms.

"Copy that, Commander." One of the men on the ground floor replied. The two men with me bent down to pick up the Inhuman, but one of them froze, turned a pale shade of grey and then collapsed to the ground, stiff as a board.

"What the…" I muttered as I knelt down beside the man and felt his pulse.

"He's not dead. Just frozen." One of the men from the ground floor panted as they reached our landing. "Same thing happened to Martinez over here. He looked into his eyes too." He chuckled and jabbed a finger at one of the other men, who looked down, embarrassed. "He'll come out of it soon enough."

"Good. Let's get out of here." I said, and the men picked up both the Inhuman and the frozen agent, before heading back to our jet.


	72. Chapter 72 - Ant-Boot

"Take him to Malick." I said to two of the men as they escorted the Inhuman off the jet.

"Yes, Commander." They saluted and marched off towards the main hallway. I, on the other hand, made the solo trip to the other side of the hanger, towards the hospital wing, to check on Ward. I walked through the clinical corridor until I reached room twelve. I pushed the door open and stepped into the stark, white room. In the bed lay the limp and lifeless body of Grant Ward. The only sound in the room was the slow beeping of the machine that had put him on life-support, even though the doctors had made it clear, that there was really no point. I crossed the small room in a few strides and sat in the chair, which I'd sat in three times a day, every day, for the past week.

I took his hand and told him about what had happened since I'd last visited. I knew he couldn't hear me, but it made it feel like at least something had returned to normal. I finished telling him about the new Inhuman when there was a knock on the door. I laid his hand back on the bed and got up to open the door.

"Malick wants you." Giyera said, standing stiffly in his suit. 'Does he now.' I thought.

"Alright." I replied and followed him out of the room, through the base and into 'It's room.

"What is it?" I asked and then stopped as I caught sight of 'It'. He was standing beside Malick, wearing a long green coat, black pants and shoes. He looked the picture of health as well, his eyes no longer sunken and his skin no longer pale and sickly looking.

Also standing with them was the Inhuman from Columbia, held in place by two men.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's time to make _them_ believe." 'It' answered, in Will's body. He then turned to the Inhuman and held out his hand. Mist began to pour from his fingertips and forced it's way into the man's eyes, nose and mouth. He made a choking sound as he stiffened, and once the mist had disappeared he straightened back up and no longer fought against the two men who were holding him.

"Mind control?" I asked.

"It's an interesting way of putting it, but yes, mind control." 'It' replied. "Now do you believe?" he then asked Malick and Giyera. When neither of them said anything he gave a small, pleased nod.

"I believe this calls for a celebration." Malick said. "Miss Straten, bring us some drinks, if you would."

"Is there something wrong with your legs?" I asked him.

"No." he asked, confused.

"Then I'm sure you can get them yourself." I replied sweetly.

"Miss Straten, do not disobey me in front of our guest." He warned.

"Disobey you? Malick, I'm not your servant." I pointed out politely.

"Don't forget who brought you and Ward into the real Hydra in the first place." He said.

"You…" I started, shaking my head. This was ridiculous. "You did not bring me into Hydra. Ward and I rebuilt it when it was in pieces. And what did you do? You kept your head down and relaxed in your million-dollar mansion, enjoying a nice drink, while everyday we were being hunted and shot at. The only reason you came out of your shell was because you saw Hydra was growing stronger and you wanted to be a part of it when it finally took over." I growled. "You came in, talking of grandeur, before sending us to do your dirty work. Before sending us to another planet to bring back an ancient Hydra Inhuman, which cost the life of the last person on this Earth who I care about. So don't think for a second that I owe you anything." I finished, before turning to 'It'. "And just because you're some ancient creature who can control people, which by the way isn't a new party trick, doesn't mean that I obey you either. _I_ brought you back from that planet and all you've shown me so far is that you can control and kill people, which anyone can do. So, if you want my respect or loyalty then you are going to have to earn it." I finished. The room was quiet as everyone took in what I'd said.

"And what do I need to do to earn your respect?" 'It' asked curiously.

"You know what I want." I said.

"Yes, Grant Ward." He said thoughtfully. "Well, let's see what we can do."


	73. Chapter 73 - Dangerous Waters

"I know that you can _take_ things from a body, but can you fix them too?" I asked 'It' as we walked towards the hospital wing.

"Yes, I can. I had to heal some of the bodies that were sent through to me." he replied. "I learnt to fix bones and restart organs. That is what you're hoping I can do for your Grant Ward?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied uncomfortably.

"He means a lot to you, does he?" 'It' asked and I nodded. "Interesting. Human connection is an incredible thing. It can make people do anything, to protect their significant other." He finished and I wasn't sure if he was really talking to me or to himself, but the thought soon became irrelevant as we arrived outside Grant's room. I opened the door and let 'It' through before following behind. He looked down at Grant's sunken, and bruised chest.

"Grant Ward." 'It' said. "Malick says he is a fine soldier." He finished and then held his hand out, over Grant's chest and once again, pale mist seeped from his fingers. It hovered over Grant's sunken chest and then there was the sound of an almighty crunch and his chest shot, back to it's usual shape. The mist then hovered over Grant's whole body before sinking down into it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Restarting his systems." He replied as the mist stopped flowing from his fingers and he lowered his hand. "His bones are healed, blood flowing, brain active. He should wake up soon." 'It' said.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"I hope this means I have your respect." 'It' replied before turning and walking out the door. I waited for the door to close before dropping into the chair beside the bed and watching anxiously for any sign of movement. I waited and waited, but nothing happened. I rested my head on the side of the bed, determined to wait until Grant woke up.

After a few minutes I heard a raspy breath and I sat up straight, staring down at him. Grant took a few more breaths and then his eyes fluttered open. His pupils were dilated and his eyes darted around the room, looking alarmed and confused. I put my hand on his forehead and stroked his hair.

"It's okay." I said soothingly. "You're okay."

He tried to say something but all that came out was a raspy sigh.

"Do you want some water?" I asked and he nodded. So, I got up and filled a glass of water from the jug and slowly poured it into his mouth.

"Much better." He said afterwards in a husky voice.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine…What happened?" he asked.

"Well…" I began and told him about how the Inhuman had inhabited Will's body and that I'd brought him back. I told him about Malick and Giyera and what 'It' was like.

"So how long have I been out for?" he asked once I'd finished.

"You were _dead_ for a week." I replied.

"How-how did you bring me back? I thought only the T.A.H.I.T.I. program could do that." He said.

"Well…'It' helped, actually." I answered.

"Right. And can we trust 'It'?" he asked.

"Well, Malick says we can't, but I don't trust Malick either." I replied as Grant yawned. I looked at the clock and realised that it was quite late. "You should rest up."

"I feel like I could run a marathon." He replied, and then yawned.

"Right, in your dreams." I laughed and sat back in the chair.

"You're not going home?" he asked.

"No. I'll stay here with you." I replied. "It's good to have you back." I added, as he sighed and closed his eyes. I rested my head in my arms on the side of his bed and as I closed my eyes, I felt him rest his hand on top of my head.


	74. Chapter 74 - Lost Again

The next morning I lead Ward through the base to where Giyera, 'It', Malick and the new Inhuman were waiting to see him. Once we reached the room I opened the door for Ward and then closed it behind me as we entered.

"Mr Ward, it's good to see you again." Malick said and shook his hand.

"It's good to be back." He replied.

"If it wasn't for our guest here, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Malick continued and nodded to 'It'.

"How did you bring him back, sir?" Giyera asked 'It'.

"I was able to manipulate his body, much like I've done to your mind." 'It' replied. "With Inhuman minds, they do not forget who they are or what their purpose is, but I become the center of their desires. They _want_ to do what I want them to do and together we coexist in a peaceful state.

"However…" 'It' continued in a more menacing tone and begun advancing on me "…human minds. Well, they are weaker. They forget everything, becoming mindless soldiers." 'It' said, almost maniacally. "Shall we have a demonstration?" he asked and my eyes widened as he lifted his hand, pointing his fingers at me as mist started to pour from them. Before it touched me however, he spun around and poured the mist into the mouth and eyes of Ward.

"No!" I yelled and tried to pull 'It's arm away but it was stronger than I'd thought it was, and he didn't budge. As the mist entered Grant's body, he went limp from the torso up and bent over double. The mist stopped pouring and Ward slowly, stood up straight, his eyes wide and staring. "Grant?" I asked quietly. "Grant?!"

He tilted his head and looked at me. "Grant." I said again, but he just continued to stare as if he were possessed.

"You…!" I yelled and lunged at 'It', but before I could reach him, someone kicked me in the side with enough force to send me flying against the concrete wall. I groaned as I landed on the ground and started to get up, to see who'd sent me flying, when someone bent down and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me off my feet and I looked down into the face of Grant Ward.

"What are you doing?" I choked, grabbing his wrist, trying to loosen his grip.

"I may have your respect." 'It' said, calmly sitting down in a nearby chair. "But you do not have mine. I am a God and you will treat me as such. So, if you don't want the mind of Grant Ward turned to mush, then you will obey me."

What could I do? If I wanted any chance of getting Ward back, _again_ , then I had to give in, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"I really hope you do, because otherwise, we'll have to kill both of you and we could really use your skills." 'It' added. When I didn't say anything Ward tightened his grip around my throat.

"Okay, fine. Fine." I choked and Ward let go of me and I fell back onto the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

"We have a delivery." Malick said and I looked up at him massaging my throat. "Take care of it." he ordered. I stood up and glared at everyone in the room before marching out of the room.

I headed to the back of the base, where it opened out into a helipad and garage. I walked into the garage just in time to see a white van arriving.

"What is it?" I asked the driver as he stepped down from his seat.

"It'll be more impressive if I just show ya, darlin'." He replied and opened the back doors. I caught my breath as my eyes fell on a white, nuclear missile, two metres in length.

"What's it for?" I asked.

"Beats me." he replied. "All Mr Malick said was something about loading it with a-a virus?" he shrugged. 'A virus?' wondered. "I dunno. I'm paid to deliver things, not ask questions." He finished.


	75. Chapter 75 - Cracks To Chasm

I stood beside Ward in 'It''s room, where he and Malick were dining. Malick had giving me the _honorable_ job of pouring the wine, much to my irritation, _and_ he'd insisted that as it was a formal occasion I should 'dress up' as he called it. So, I was wearing a tight, red dress, taupe heels and red lipstick. Ward was wearing a suit and hadn't given me a second glace when he'd entered. It had been a few days since 'It' had turned Ward and the nuec had been delivered. Since then I'd been wrestling with what I should do. Whatever 'It' was planning, it would not bode well for anyone who was in range of the missile. I didn't know what it was to be used for, but it was something that could potentially affect millions of people, and that was not what I had signed on for. I had joined Malick because I wanted my revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D., but now I had the ability to either sit idly by, as millions of innocent people would be put in danger, while I had the power to keep them safe, or I could try and stop 'It' from whatever he was planning. And the only way I could think to stop him was … S.H.I.E.L.D.

"A thank-you is overdue…for bringing me back." 'It' said to Malick, bringing me out of my trance. I wrinkled my nose in annoyance, it wasn't Malick that brought him back, it was me.

"Anything to make it happen." Malick replied.

"I'd like to know why. Meaning, to what end? What were you told by your ancestors?" 'It' asked.

"Together, we are supposed to take over the world." Malick answered.

"You have nine point two billions dollars. Any object of your desire can be yours. That's not enough? What can I give you that you couldn't have before?" 'It' asked.

"Look, I've dedicated my life, surrendered my _life_ to a higher power." He begun.

"That's to word…" 'It' interrupted. "…power. And that's what you seek – not wealth or control or clout – no, true power. How does that sound?"

"Intriguing." Malick smiled maliciously.

"It's time to go above ground…and finally show you what true power really feels like." 'It' finished.

If they were going above ground, then this was a chance for me to put a stop to whatever 'It' was planning.

"How will you do that?" I asked and 'It' turned to look at me curiously as Malick glared at me as if I'd spoken out of line.

"Malick here craves true power, so I am going to help him to achieve that." 'It' replied unhelpfully. But I didn't really care what the answer was. I only cared that they'd be away long enough for me to make a start on my own Master Plan.


	76. Chapter 76 - Truth Will Out

Being the valued member of the team I was, I had been left behind.

I didn't mind too much, as this was my chance to do some work. So, as soon as the convoy of cars carrying Ward, 'It' and Malick left the base for somewhere called Transia Corporations, I headed into the communications room. There was no one there so I sat down at one of the station and stared at the screen. I had to get a message to S.H.I.E.L.D. but I had to be careful. Hydra couldn't know I was sending messages behind their backs and I knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. received hundred of tips offs a day, so mine probably wouldn't get through.

I sorted through all the S.H.I.E.L.D. frequencies in my head before I decided on one. Coulson was an old-fashioned guy and it was known to many agents that he treasured and kept in perfectly working condition, all his gadgets from when he first became a spy. He kept an old radio transceiver watch, which was the first of it's kind, so had a simple transmission code. Coulson was also smart and he wouldn't think it a coincidence that after all these years, and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., that his watch would suddenly spring into life, so I could be assured that he would take my message seriously.

So, I plugged in the transmission code and typed the simple message: Hydra. Transia Corp. I hovered my hand over the send button. If I sent this then there was every chance that S.H.I.E.L.D. would destroy 'It' and Malick…but they would also kill Ward. I thought for a moment longer before sending the transmission. Even though Ward was a zombie for 'It', he wasn't stupid, so I was confidant that he'd get away. I straightened up as I heard footsteps approaching and my fingers flew over he controls and I erased all signs of the message as the door opened. I spun around in my seat and faced Giyera, who stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, looking suspicious and alert.

"I was looking for records." I lied.

"Records?" he asked.

"On my family." I replied. "You said you knew them."

"You were looking for them on the communications device?" he asked skeptically.

"I was trying to find their last messages. For any information about how S.H.I.E.L.D. found them." I said confidently.

"You think Hydra had something to do with their deaths?" he asked. The truth was that it had never crossed my mind that Hydra had had anything to do with it, but it sounded like Giyera knew more than what he was letting on.

"Yes." I replied. "Please…" I said, standing up and walking over to him. "…, Giyera. I've spent most of my life trying to find out how they died. I just want to know the truth, so I can put my mind at ease." I continued and I saw something in his face. It wasn't weakness or fear, it was regret. "Giyera, please. If you know something, tell me. You knew them, you said it yourself." I finished as he looked down at the ground with a look of sadness in his eyes. "You didn't just know them, did you?"

"They were great agents, great people, great friends." He said, looking up. "And I stood by as they were killed, betrayed."

"Betrayed? Betrayed by who?" I asked urgently. He shifted to his other foot and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Giyera? Who betrayed them?"

"He sold them out. They knew too much. He couldn't risk them getting caught and talking. So, he sold them out to S.H.I.E.L.D." he said quietly.

" _He_ did? Giyera who was it?" I asked.

"…Malick." He replied and the named echoed in my head.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. Actually, yes, I could believe it. That cowardly, no-good, double-crossing asshole.

I'd made up my mind, I was going to help S.H.I.E.L.D. to take down Hydra if it was the last thing I did. I had to be careful though. I couldn't push for Giyera to give me any information about the missile because he only thought that I wanted to know about my parents and sister, not how to take down Hydra.

"Thank you, Giyera. You have remained a loyal friend to them." I replied.

"If only that were true." He said sadly as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Let's get out of here." He replied and we headed out the door to see 'It' striding down the corridor with Ward at his side and a wave of relief washed over me.

"What happened, sir?" Giyera asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. They were there." 'It' replied angrily. I managed to keep the pleased expression off my face. 'My message had gotten through and they'd trusted it. This could open many more doors in the future.' I thought.

"And Malick?" I asked.

"He fled." Ward replied.

"Is he okay?" Giyera asked.

"We do not know. But we need to find him." He replied. "Emily, start searching." He said to me.

'This could be my chance to finally avenge my families deaths.' I thought as I nodded to Ward and 'It'.


	77. Chapter 77 - Closure

It had taken me a week, but my determination and sleepless nights had payed off in my desperate search for Malick. I'd found him and now all I had to do was to decide how to make him suffer.

As I thought of what would torment him the most, S.H.I.E.L.D. popped back into my mind.

It was late at night and there was no one around, so I left my bed and silently made my way to the communications room.

I opened the frequency from Coulson's watch and again, typed in a simple message. ' _Gideon Malick. 17 Caloola Rd, Michigan. For justice._ '

After I'd erased all proof of the message, I changed into my tactical gear, took a bike from the garage and sped off to where Malick was cowering.

It was the early hours of the morning when I arrived. After parking my bike out of sight, I looked at my watch. If S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten my message, they'd be here in ten minutes. That is if they were coming at all. And if they didn't, well that was why I'd brought a gun.

I thought about knocking on the front door of the small villa overlooking the sea, but I decided there was no point in formalities. So, I kicked open the door and found Malick sitting in front of the dying embers in a fireplace with his chin resting on the back of his hands.

"I was wondering how long I'd have before someone found me." He said, not turning around.

"It's a nice little place you've got here." I replied warily.

"It is…Well, show we return?" He said, standing up to face me.

"I've actually got a different plan." I replied, advancing on him. "We're going ot have a nice, little chat." I added, before clapping one end of a pair of handcuffs to his wrist, and the other end to the grate over the fire place.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I know." Was all I said in reply. "I know what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Malick laughed in disbelief.

"Well, let me take you back." I said, pacing in front of him. "1998. Bahrain. A S.H.I.E.L.D. strike was ordered on a house in one of the small villages. Three Hydra agents were killed. Betrayed by their own. Betrayed by you, Malick."

"Emily…" he began.

"Why?" I interrupted.

"They knew too much. We couldn't risk them talking." He replied.

"So you tipped off S.H.I.E.L.D." I said.

"Not S.H.I.E.L.D.. Hydra. Hydra gave the orders inside S.H.I.E.L.D., the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents just followed their orders." He replied and my jaw tightened. It was never S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was Hydra. It was always Hydra.

"Well it seems that the circle is about to be completed." I growled as I heard the sound of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s quinjet's approaching. "S.H.I.E.L.D. will once again be helped by Hydra, but this time it'll be you instead of my family."

"You're going to kill me, Agent Straten?" He asked.

"No. I'd never lower myself to your level." I answered as I heard the quinjet's engines powering down. "I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. has plans for you." I finished and walked to the front door, opening it a crack to see a S.H.I.E.L.D. team running towards the house.

I took my chance and sprinted out the door, darting behind a far-off tree. I watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D. team busted their way into the house and it was only a matter of minutes before Malick was being dragged out and into the quinjet.

This moment had seemed so long in the making. Twenty years. And it was over in a matter of minutes. But if there was one thing I knew S.H.I.E.L.D. was good at, it was detaining their prisoners and putting them as far underground as possible.

Now that Malick was out of the way, all I had to do was destroy 'It', stop Hydra from destroying the world, help S.H.I.E.L.D. and save Ward. Right. Here goes nothing.


	78. Chapter 78 - Traitor

"Where have you been?" I voice asked behind me as I got off the motorbike, back in 'It's' base. I walked toward the inner base with Ward beside me.

"I found him. But S.H.I.E.L.D. got to him first." I replied as we entered 'It's room. "We can no longer reply on him for guidance or secrecy." I added, not that that mattered to me.

"His capture is of no loss to us. We no longer need him to carry out our plan." 'It' replied. I felt dread wash over me, whatever 'It' was planning, it couldn't be long until it took place. And the fact that he wasn't bothered by Malick meant that he was closer than I'd anticpated. "Although, there is one problem. Due to Malick's mistakes we now do not have access to the missile, it's being kept at Transia. You and Giyera will go back and retrieve it." 'It' finished, looking at me.

"What are we going to use it for?" I asked and 'It' looked curiously at me. "Just because, if I know what we're gonna use it for, then I'll know how to treat it to keep it functional for our purposes."

'It' stared at me for another moment before replying. "Mr Ward, why don't we show Miss Straten here what we've been working on." 'It' finished and Ward nodded, before leading me from the room.

We made our way towards the labs but passed them, before stopping at a door, which had always been locked. Ward pulled out a key and opened the door, to reveal a vast concrete room with a large shipping container at the far end of it. Along one of the walls were hospital beds, with machines attached to them, which held bags of blood.

I snapped my head back to the container, as there was a loud bang. It sounded like something inside was trying to get out. Ward walked forward and undid the heavy bolt on the doors and swung them open. At first I thought the container was empty but as whatever was inside stepped out into the light my jaw dropped and I gasped in horror as eight disfigured people stepped out of the container. They had long, knarled faces, with black, sunken eyes and gaping holes for mouths. They were stooped over and looked curiously around at us, as if they were exhibits in a zoo.

"What happened to them?" I gasped.

"They've been improved." 'It' replied, making my jump as he appeared behind me. "They were nothing but useless humans, but now with the DNA of an Inhuman in the mix, they've become magnificent creatures." 'It' continued and turned around to face me. "You want to know what I plan to do with the missile? Well, I intend on improving the world, releasing the potential of humans, turning them into my magnificent beings, to discover their full potential and together we will live as one being."

"How did you add Inhuamn DNA into their's?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"This is all the blood of Inhumans." 'It' replied, waving his hand and the hundreds of bags filled with blood. "If Malick did anything good for us, it was providing us with an army. And what better way to use an army, than to grow more soldiers."

"Y-You want to turn the population of the planet into them?" I asked, staring at the creatures.

"Yes. So, they can improve, and live to their full potential." 'It' replied. "Now, I need you and Giyera to retrieve our missile, or our dreams will never be realised." 'It' finished happily before gesturing us towards the door.

Thirty minutes later I walked into the hanger in my Hydra suit and put two guns into the holsters on my legs. The six members of B-sqaud stood at attention as I passed them and walked up, into the cockpit of the jet, where Giyera had already set the coordinates.

"How long is the flight time?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes." He replied as the men took their seats in the back of the jet. I went to give them their orders as Giyera took off.

"Your job is to retrieve the missile. If it's anywhere it'll be locked in the weapons depo. There is no reason why S.H.I.E.L.D. would know about it, and we want to keep it that way. Get the missile and I'll cover you. Okay?" I finished, but even I knew I sounded distant. I had to work out what to do. I couldn't see any other way out of this apart from telling S.H.I.E.L.D. everything, but whether they'd trust me would be another question.

"Why are you so sure S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know about the missile?" Giyera asked as I took the co-pilot's seat.

"Why would they? Besides, I think they'll be more interested in working out how to stop 'It'." I replied. 'I knew _I_ was more interested in that' I considered as the jet slowly began to lose altitude. "Are we here already?" I asked.  
"Yes. And so is S.H.I.E.L.D." he said, pointing at the large, black, silhouette of a huge S.H.I.E.L.D. jet. I cursed inwardly. I needed more time to think.

"Alright." I called, standing up and heading back over to B-squad. "Head down to the weapons depo and remain on high alert, S.H.I.E.L.D. is already here." I finished.

"Once you get it, take it to the Launch Base in Honolulu." Giyera added. 'Damn it.' I thought, 'Why couldn't Giyera keep his mouth shut. If they were taking the missile to the Launch Site already, then S.H.I.E.L.D. would have a hard time catching them in time.'

"Yes, sir." The men chorused again as they marched out of the jet with Giyera following behind them.

If 'S.H.I.E.L.D. were here, that meant Coulson and May would probably be here too. I snuck over to the stairwell as I thought. I decided that the best thing to do would be to try and find Coulson. It was no use trying to be sneaky anymore, there was no time for that. I had to confront him. And it had to be now. I marched down the hallway, but quickly dodged behind a nook in the wall as the sound of a gun fired and a bullet flew past me. I pulled out my guns and peaked round to see Coulson with his own gun pointed at the nook.

"Coulson, I really need to tell you something." I yelled.

"Is it that I'm tired of you always popping up where you're not wanted?" he called back.

"Not quite." I called back as I heard footsteps running away and I looked round the corner to see Couson sprinting away, down the corridor. I ran after him, wondering why he was running, but I still kept up as we sprinted down corridors and hurtled around corners.

I didn't have to wait long before I found out why he was running. I followed him into a circular white room, with eight doors around the outside, all if which were closed but the one we came through and one he was running towards. As soon as Coulson was through the opposite door he slammed it shut and I skidded to a halt as I heard the door I had just run through, lock shut as well.

'Oh, that's why Coulson wanted me to follow him.' I thought to stupidly myself. I looked around to the door I'd just come through and saw Agent May standing by it. I looked around for another exit but there wasn't one.

"You look different, Emily." May said and I looked back to her.

"How so?" I asked as we began to circle each other.

"You look sick. Hollow. Like you've been crushed by a burden you've carried for a long time." She replied.

"Oh, you almost sound like you care." I smiled.

"Almost." She smirked and aimed a high kick at my head. I dodged out of the way and ran towards the wall. She followed and as I kicked off the wall, I flipped back and kicked her in the face. She grunted and spun around to face me.

"So, we're doing this the hard way then?" she asked as she wiped blood from the side of her mouth.

"Look, May I have some really important information that you need." I tried.

"Do you know?" she scoffed.

"I do." I replied, as she threw a punch, I dodged but then her foot collided with my chest. I stumbled back a few steps and she took the opportunity to punch me in the face. I lunged at her, clasping my hands behind her head. I pulled her towards the wall and we both slammed into it. She grabbed onto my shoulders and spun in a circle, sending me cartwheeling over her head, but as I landed on my feet I kicked her legs out from under her.

She rolled out of it and aimed a kick at my stomach, which pushed me back against the wall. As she threw another punch I caught her arm, swung her round and pushed her against a corner of the wall, with my forearm across her shoulders.

"May, this is important. I can tell you what 'It' wants and…" I urged.

"I don't want any information from you..." she snarled, as she kneed me in the stomach. I doubled over and she kicked me in the face, sending me falling, backwards to the ground. I tried to get up but May punched me, hard in the side of the head and everything went black.


	79. Chapter 79 - Trust Me

I opened my eyes and then quickly shut them again, against the bright, white light. I opened them again and once my eyes were adjusted to the light I realised that I was in a box, similar to that of the holding cell on 'The Bus', except it was about a quarter of the size, white and had a bed in it, which I was lying on. I sat up quickly, on the edge of the bed and looked out the rectangular window cut into the side of it. I was looking out into some sort of loading dock, with a small set of computers along the side wall. I went to raise a hand to my head, but my wrists were cuffed together.

"Good morning." I heard a voice say and then a person-shaped shadow moved in front of the window. I stood up and walked over to it. My eyes fell onto a tall, bald man with dark skin and looked like he was made up of more muscle than anything else. "My name's Agent Mackenzie and you're going to tell us everything you know – about Malick, about your plans, about that thing you brought back through the portal."

"Sure. Where's Coulson?" I asked.

"Sure? You'll tell us everything?" He asked surprised as Agent May joined us.

"Yes, everything. Where's Coulson?" I asked again.

"And why would you want to know that?" May asked.

"It's important." I replied. "I will tell you everything you want to know."

"Why would you?" she asked.

"Because this was never what I wanted. I never wanted innocent people to get hurt." I said, stumbling over my words. "I only wanted to-to avenge the death of my family. But…but it was Malick who sold them out. Please, believe me when I tell you that I don't want to be a part of this Hydra." I finished.

"So, you only want to be a part of Hydra if it goes your way?" May asked, but I didn't reply. "What about Ward?" she asked.

"'It' has him…" I started.

"'It'?" she interrupted.

"The creature from the planet." I answered.

"It's called Hive." She replied.

"Well, Hive has him under some kind of mind control. He survived Coulson's attack, but he was only ever part of Hydra because of me." I replied. "I don't know if it's possible to get him back, but if Hive's gone, then maybe there's a chance." I continued and then took a shaky breath. "I know that you will never forgive or trust us again, but please, let me help you to bring down Hydra." I finished.

"How do we know your information can be trusted?" I heard Coulson's voice and he appeared on the other side of Agent Mackenzie.

"Because you trusted it before." I replied and Coulson raised his eyebrows in surprise, before gesturing to me to explain myself. "That tip-off to Transia was correct, wasn't it? And Malick was in that hut. Conveniently tied up in a little bow I might add."

"How do you know about that?" he asked amazed.

"Because it was my transmission." I replied. "I knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. gets hundreds of tip-offs a day, so I needed a way to get a message to you without fear of it being ignored. I remembered you had a radio-transceiver watch with only one frequency and I also knew that you wouldn't ignore an old school spy message, because it may be from another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"Tell us what you know." Coulson nodded after a pause.

"Hive's plan is to launch a nuclear missile into the atmosphere, filled with a virus which will turn any human into a swayed Inhuman. He plans to infect a significant portion of the world's population, turning them into primitive versions of himself. He'll spread like a parasite until the whole world's infected and he'll be the controller of them all." I finished.

"Where's the missile now?" Coulson asked.

"If you guys didn't get it. It's at the secret U.S. Launch Base in Honolulu. But you have to hurry, they're already hours ahead of you." I replied. "It's got a coded entrance, so only someone within Hydra can get you in."

"And that would happen to be you?" May scoffed.

"No, it can be anyone in Hydra." I replied. "But not everyone in Hydra is willing to help."

"Fine." Coulson said. "Set the course. Get the code. Take us to Hive." He finished. I nodded as the door to the cell opened and Agent Mackenzie stepped in before I was marched into the cockpit of the plane.

I sat down in the pilot's seat and set the course for the Launch Base, under the close watch of May and Coulson. "Okay, the course is set." I reported.

"Good, now take us there." Coulson ordered. I took the controls and steered the plane around to the right, before putting the thrusters to maximum and we set off towards Honolulu. If I was worried that we wouldn't get there in time, there was no need because whatever was in this new S.H.I.E.L.D. plane, it felt like rocket fuel.

As we neared the Launch Base a transmission came through.

"This is Hydra Base 4-2-0. You are entering a restricted airspace. Identify yourself or you will be shot out of the sky. What is your purpose here?" the man said. I hesitated slightly, in which time Coulson pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.

"Answer it." he ordered.

"This is Hydra 7-8-7. Requesting permission to land. Over." I replied.

"What is your cargo?" he asked.

"Men and ammunitions." I replied, which was the truth, but I wasn't going to tell them they were S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hydra 7-8-7, you are cleared for landing. Over and out." The man replied.

"One more thing. I need the codes for the missile. I trust that Giyera gave them to you." I said.

"Uh, yes, he did. But we're not allowed to send them over a communication." The man replied.

"I'm the one who gave them to him in the first place. I need to send a copy back to base. Hive's orders." I said.

"Uh, I'm under strict instructions not to give those orders out to anyone." He replied, unsure.

"I'm the one who gave those orders, soldier. You answer to me." I threatened.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." He replied hurriedly.

"Thank you. Over and out." I finished. "The codes will come through in a minute." I said to Coulson but stopped as I saw him looking curiously at me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "After what S.H.I.E.L.D. did to you, why would you want to help now? What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Peace." I replied. "I've spent most of my life feeling nothing but hatred. But I don't want to feel it anymore, I want to feel peace. Where there's no more Hydra, no more S.H.I.E.L.D. just happiness. I understand now and I want to…to apologise for everything I've done because of Hydra. And I know I can't take back what I've done, but I want you to know that, I've come to realise that since my parents died, the happiest I've felt was when I was with S.H.I.E.L.D. So, I'm not expecting you to forgive me, just know that I am sorry." I finished and turned back to the controls, as I saw the island looming into view.

"And Ward?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know anymore. Hive has him under his sway, so I don't even know if killing him will bring him back, but he always stood by me, so I'm not giving up on him." I replied as I eased the plane down into a clearing. "But, Coulson, once this is over I can promise you that I will do whatever I can to right the wrongs of my past and Ward and I will be there, if you ever need us…" I continued and he looked skeptically at me. "… _if_ you ever need us, then we will give you as much as we can." I finished.

"Take us to the Launch Site." He ordered and I nodded before walking past him. But I was sure what I had said, had gotten through to him because he was quiet as I was led past him by Agent Mackenzie.

I was lead down to the loading dock of the plane, where I saw Skye, or now Daisy waiting with FitzSimmons, another agent I recognised as Agent Bobbi Morse and Agent Hunter, who gave me a look of death as I we joined them.

As the cargo door, lowered to the ground, I turned and held my hands out to Mackenzie and he hesitated before unlocking my handcuffs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Daisy asked and I looked at her as Coulson and May joined us.

"It's the best chance we have. So, unfortunately, yeah." He replied, and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at his less than ego-boosting reply.

At Coulson's order, I led the team to the side door of the facility.

"May, take a team. Get to the control center and put in the codes to stop the launch. Emily, you're with me, Daisy and Mack, where going to the missile silo." Coulson ordered and May nodded, before running off with the FitzSimmons, Hunter and Agent Morse.

"Is the silo far?" Coulson asked, handing me a comms.

"No, it's just down the corridor." I replied and pulled open the service door. I lead the others as we made our way down the long corridor.

"Coulson, Giyera's coming to you." I heard May say through the comms. We stopped halfway down he hallway and pulled out our weapons as Giyera came striding round the corner. When he saw me, his face contorted with rage and hatred.

"Traitor!" he bellowed and aimed his gun at me, but before he could fire there was a whoosh sound behind me, and a strong wind blew past me. Giyera was thrown back against the wall, cracking his head and fell to the ground motionless. I turned around to see Daisy lower her arm.

"You missed a lot." She said, seeing my astounded expression, and I nodded with a smirk, considering what she'd said.

"We don't have time for this. We need to move." Coulson said. So, we hurried past Giyera's body and ran into the missile silo, where none other than Ward was waiting.

"Get to the missile." I said to Coulson and he and the others ran off.

"Ward. Snap out of this. Hive's controlling you." I said, but when he did nothing but continue staring, I lunged at him.

I aimed a kick at his face, but he caught my foot, so I used it to launch myself into a backflip, kicking him in the face with my other foot as I did so. He threw a flurry of punches and I stepped back, blocking each one but soon running out of room and I ended up with my back against the wall. He aimed a punch at my head but I ducked out of the way and as his fist collided with the solid concrete wall. He let out a yell of agony and clutched his hand.

"How are we coming with those kill-codes, May?" I heard Coulson yell into his comms.

"Done!" I heard her cry through the comms. "The weapon is offline." She finished. 'Sorry, Ward. I hope you didn't want kids.' I thought as I kicked him in the crotch and as he doubled over I brought my knee up to his forehead, and he crumpled to the floor.

"No!" I heard Coulson yell and I turned around to see he, Daisy and Mack staring up into the silo. I ran over to them and looked up just in time to see the missile being winched out of the silo by a Hydra ship.

"Do they have anywhere else they can launch the missile from?" Coulson asked me.

"No. Not for miles." I replied.

"You're lying." He said.

"No. I'm not." I replied. "The closest one is back in the States, but they're all under the U.S. government's control after Hydra fell."

"What about aircraft, do they have anything that could take a missile?" Mack asked.

"No, none of Hydra's jets can go up to that altitude." I said, shaking my head. "They only have a small jet with them here now, and apart from that the only other aircraft here is yours." I finished and I watched as Coulson's face contorted with horror.

"The Zephyr has the capabilities to reach that altitude, and with the Quinjet it can double that height." Coulson said.

"Is there anyone left on the Zephyr?" I asked.

"No." he replied. "May, do you have eyes on Hive?" he asked into his comms.

"No. He's nowhere to be found." She replied.

"We have to get back there, now." Mack said and we turned around to head back to the door, when we saw Ward stagger to his feet and fire his gun at Coulson. Without thinking I jumped in front of him and the bullet passed straight through my shoulder. Pain surged through my body and when I looked down at Ward he had a strange expression on his face, almost as if seeing me hurt by him was causing him some pain, but he couldn't work out why.

There was another gunshot behind me and he collapsed to the ground and clutched at his leg.

"Let's get out of here." Mack said, putting away his gun and headed for the door. I held my shoulder and followed behind. As we passed Ward our eyes met and I saw him watch as Coulson pushed me out of the door and back towards the Zephyr.


	80. Chapter 80 - The Decider

As we approached the ramp to the Zephyr we met up with May and the others.

"What happened?" May asked.

"Hive's gonna use the Quinjet to take the missile up, into the atmosphere." I replied.

"So what's the plan?" Daisy asked.

"Stop Hive before he gets that far." Coulson replied.

"And if he does?" she asked.

"He won't." Coulson replied. We ran up the ramp and into the loading dock as the plane's thrusters were ignited. As the ramp was about to shut completely, someone hauled themselves over the lip, tumbling down into the loading dock.

"Ward?!" Daisy cried in amazement, but he said nothing as he pulled his gun out of his belt and aimed it at us. Everyone was about to duck for cover, when the plane's thrusters were put into maximum vertical assent and the g-forces sent everyone to the ground.

Everything was shaking and it was nearly impossible to move. I tried to lift my head but it felt like lead.

"Well, well." I heard Hive's voice drawl and everyone tried to look up to see him standing at the top of the staircase, which lead to the control center. "Some people just don't know when to give up, do they? The human race. So, courageous, so…pathetic." He said and walked down the stairs and over to Ward. "I need a pilot to take my missile into the atmosphere. Will you be the one to finally put our plan into action and deliver the savior to the human race?"

"It would be my honor, sir." Ward replied and Hive helped him to his feet and lead him over to the stairs. I had to stop this, I wasn't going to lose Ward and endanger billions of lives.

As they disappeared up the stairs, I summoned all my strength and got up onto my hands and knees, before managing to crawl over to the stairs and pulled myself up, ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder. As I got used to the g-forces I managed to stand up and I hurried as fast as I could to the quinjet's dock, on top of the Zephyr.

I climbed up the ladder onto the docking platform, where Hive stood, watching Ward through the open ramp of the jet.

"I will not let you do this." I growled and lunged at him as the ramp began to close. We both landed inside the jet and as the ramp locked shut, I leapt up and emptied my gun at Hive's chest. It wouldn't stop him, but it would keep him down for a while.

I ran over to Ward. "Grant, listen to me. You need to set the coordinates into the stratosphere, we can't let Hive win." I said urgently.

"It's our duty." He replied and detached the jet, the g-forces sending me flying against the back wall, as he sent the jet upwards. The g-forces were stronger than they were in the Zephyr but I still hauled myself up on the seats and then up to the pilot's seat. Grant had his eyes set straight ahead and didn't see me coming until it was too late. I wrenched him out of the seat and he flew back against the back wall, where Hive was struggling against the forces and his bullet wounds.

I set the auto-pilot to continue on it's coarse, but to go as high as it could, until it hit zerogravity, where the jet's fuel wouldn't be able to take the pressure and would explode, destroying Hive and dispersing the virus harmlessly into the galaxy. Once the coarse was set I pulled out my empty gun and drove it into the controls over and over again, disabling them, so no one could change the coarse.

Suddenly, a fist collided with my face and I fell from the chair, slamming against the back wall.

"Grant, wait." I gasped, through the pain in my nose. He used the g-forces and flew at me, but I managed to slide out of the way.

Hive had managed to strap himself into one of the chairs.

"Grant, listen. This isn't what you want, this is what Hive wants." I tried. "You have to fight it, get him out. This isn't you. Snap out of it!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath against the g-forces as I was pushed against the back wall.

"This is what I'm supposed to do." He said, but it sounded half-hearted.

"No, it isn't. You know your heart, you know that this isn't what you want." I replied.

"I…" Ward started but looked to Hive for guidance.

"Stop." Hive growled at me.

"No." I replied. "Ward…" I said again but was interrupted when I heard a hissing sound and I looked over at Hive who was sending his mist from his finger tips, over the ramp controls. Ward saw too and as he grabbed onto the seats I reached for a handle. The ramp I was forced against suddenly shot open and everything from the jet was sucked out, except for the missile, which had been strapped down.

My grip on the handle started to loosen and I looked around for anything I could grab onto. I saw one of the straps from the chairs blowing in the breeze. If I could just get my hand wrapped around it. I reached for it, but I lost my grip completely on the handle and shot towards the open ramp. Before I was sucked out completely I managed to grab on to the lip of the ramp. I looked to Ward who was watching me alarmed.

"Grant!" I yelled. "Grant, please! I'm sorry you've had to go through this. I won't give up on you. I promise! I love you! Grant, please!" I yelled and I watched as his face turned from alarm to fear and he looked horrified. "Gra…" I tried again, but I heard the hissing noise and I looked to Hive who had a triumphant look on his face. He had his hand turned to me and begun to send out his mist. It wrapped itself around my wrists, then my hands and I watched, horrified as it began to force my fingers, off the lip of the ramp, one by one. "Grant!" I yelled once more as my last fingers straightened out and I fell away from the ramp and down to the ocean hundred of miles below.

I screamed as I fell, tumbling head over heals towards the ocean below. The air whooshed past me and it took my breath away as I plummeted back towards the earth. As the ocean loomed behind me the clouds above me seemed to swirl, as if something was falling through them. I assumed it had been me, but then I saw a small, dark object plummeting towards me.

As the object got closer I saw it had four sticks coming out from it's thicker middle. I then realised that they were a pair of arms and legs.

I watched as Grant Ward closed the gap between us. I reached out to him and as he neared me I saw that he was wearing a parachute. He held spread out his arms and legs as he matched my speed and grabbed onto my leg, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around the parachute straps and he pulled the cord.

Our descent slowed suddenly and I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold on tighter.

I looked at him warily, although I didn't know what I was going to do if I was still in danger. "Are you…you?" I asked, and prepared to let go, just in case.

"I'm as me as I'll ever be." He replied. "You said you'd never give up on me. Thank you, and…I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh my goodness." I smiled and held him close, as I let tears fall from my eyes.

"It's okay. It's over." He said and I looked back up at him.

"What about Hive? And the missile?" I asked.

"Emily, this is Coulson." I heard him say through the comms, which I'd forgotten I was still wearing. "I don't know what you did, but we thought you'd like to know. Hive has been destroyed and the virus is safely out of the atmosphere." He reported.

"He's gone?" Grant asked.

"He's gone." I grinned. "Thank you, sir." I replied to Coulson.

"We've been thinking about what you said. And we'd like to offer you a deal." He said. "If you give us all the intel you know about the last remains of Hydra and you're willing to come in if we need you, we will give you and Ward a full pardon for your crimes. You're free to go."

"Did you hear that?" I asked Ward.

"Yeah. I think we should take it." he replied.

"There's nothing we would like more, sir." I said to Coulson.

"Thank you for your service Agent, your family would be proud." Coulson said.

"Thank you, sir." I replied. "Over and out." I added before laughing with joy, relief and exhaustion. "I love you." I said to Ward before kissing him.


	81. Chapter 81 - It's A Magical Place

"It feels good, doesn't it? Not having to do, or worry about anything." I said.

"Like not being killed?" Grant asked.

"Like being killed." I laughed.

I sighed and looked out over the clear, calm waters, to the beautiful sunset and empty, white beach. It had been two months since we'd given S.H.I.E.L.D. everything we knew, two months since we'd known peace and two months since we'd started our new life in Tahiti.

"Coulson was right." I said. "It really is a magical place." I smiled and Grant chuckled as we both lay on the sand, leaning on our elbows.

"It'll still be a while until anyone trusts us again." He said and nodded behind me. We both looked at the man with short brown hair, wearing a black suit and sunglasses, sitting under a grass hut, pretending to drink a Mai Thai, while also pretending to enjoy the sunset.

"You'd think that if S.H.I.E.L.D. sent someone to watch us, they'd at least tell him to blend in." I said.

"Maybe we should buy him a lai." Grant said, which made me laugh. I leant up on my elbows, on the warm sand and watched the sky as it changed from blue to purple to pink and then to red. "You look very thoughtful. You okay?" Grant said.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. "I'm…happy. Really happy."

"Well, since you're in such a good mood, I have something to ask you. Which you don't have to answer now." He said and reached into his pocket. "I'm happy too, and you're the only person who's ever made me this happy. So, since we're both happy on our own, I thought, maybe you'd like to be happy, together." He said and held up a small gold ring with three small diamonds pressed into the band. "Will you marry me and make me happier than I have ever been?"

"I hope you know how cheesy that sounds?" I grinned.

"I worked hard on that." He replied, in mock hurt. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yes. It's a yes." I grinned and hugged him. "Thank you." I smiled as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"No, thank you." He chuckled.

"Hey, maybe we can even invite Agent Vacation over there." I laughed.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for the agents now. We were agents until only two months ago." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. Once an agent always an agent." I replied.

"Of course. You're right. As usual." He grinned and gave me a quick kiss.

We picked up our glasses. "To happiness." Grant said.

"And peace. And to doing what's right." I finished and as we tapped our glasses together I looked back over the ocean and finally felt like everything was right, and for the first time I couldn't think of anything in my life that made me sad. It was perfect.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Dearest Reader,**_

 _ **Well, that's it. The end of Emily Straten's story (at least this chapter of it). I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading my story, it means so much to see people enjoying what I've been working on for the past few years.**_

 _ **Thank you for putting up with my incredibly erratic chapter posting, and I'm sorry for not sticking to a routine.**_

 _ **I'd also like to thank (Wow. This is starting to sound like an exceptance speech at the Oscars or something.) those people who followed and/or added my story to their favourites list. And also a special shoutout to Wulf47 for their awesome and excited reviews of my story, it really warms my heart to see you enjoying it so much.**_

 _ **Okay, I'll go now and say goodbye to Emily, but who knows, one day there may be a sequel.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you so much guys.**_

 _ **Amy out.**_


End file.
